The Best of Us: The 76th Hunger Games
by GreenFyre575
Summary: "They say that in the end, the Capitol always gets the best of us" -Tiffany Hummer, District 6 Female Tribute. A new year, new gamemaker, new terrors. SYOT Closed, but feel free to read.
1. The Head Gamemaker and Tribute List

**Aster Seawind**

 **Head Gamemaker**

* * *

I sat down in my office, looking down from the window into the main gamemaker room, where a map of the arena was present. We had an interesting arena lined up this year. Yes, it was quite interesting indeed. The tributes this year would have to be strong mentally, even more so then usual. Of course, there will always be those who won't be, and those will be the exact tributes to die early.

The games were indeed a way of life, even more so for a gamemaker. It was our job to make the games a way of life. The position of head gamemaker was never the most stable of jobs, but I'm not here for the stability. I'm here to make sure this way of life continues forward into the generations ahead.

The reaping was tomorrow. Oh, how I love the reapings. It's really the first chance we get to see the tributes that will be in the arena that we designed. The emotion, the heartbreak, it made quite a good show. Capital citizens love it. I put down my mug of coffee and said, "May tomorrow come swiftly."

* * *

Hello! Welcome to my first SYOT! I'm a bit rusty with it, but I always aim to improve! To submit your tribute to me, you'll have to fill out this form and PM it to me. The hard maximum of tributes you may have is 4. Here is the form:

Name:  
District:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Token(Optional):  
Apperance:  
Personality:  
Bio:  
Sexuality:  
Weapon of Choice:  
Reaped or Volunteer(If Volunteered, why?):  
Drive to Win(If They Have One):  
Any Additonal Info(If Applicable):

Please try and be as descriptive as you can when filling this out. Go into detail! This is especially true for personality! I want at least 5 sentences or more for personality. It's easier for me to write your character and make you happy with the way I write it when I have more to go off of.

I will NOT accept Mary Sues(Perfect character with nothing wrong). Mary Sues are very uninteresting, and everybody has a weakness somewhere.

Please note that as soon as I accept your character, you have given me the right to do as I please with it in the story and in future stories. As soon as I accept it, it is then officially a character belonging to me.

* * *

Slots Open  
The first one listed under a district is the male, the one under it is the female

District 1

Crest Marlow(18) - _Anonymous_

Jade Khors(17) - District7axemurderer

District 2

Darvin Lentini(18) - LokiThisIsMadness

Bellona Cartwright(18) - dreams and desperation

District 3

Solomon Lockqe(17) - GalacticCoach

Lanni Telle(16) - AriaStorm

District 4

Phorcys Iydes(18) - AriaStorm

Meredith Harbor(16) - District7axemurder

District 5

Bandit Alvarez(16) - GryffindorOnFire

Adelaide Kentworth(16) - Queene Sweet Tee

District 6

Ronald 'Ronny' Shipman(16) - Taylor1103

Tiffany Hummer(15) - District7axemurder

District 7

Hemlock Grizzly(16) - District7axemurderer

Juniper Webster(12) - goldie031

District 8

Caleb Sapphire(15) - goldie031

Calico 'Cali' Embry(15) - AriaStorm

District 9

Munroe Hutchinson(18) - tracelynn

Della Asterine(13) - AriaStorm

District 10

Muni Ullom(14) - Taylor1103

Silver Flower(16) - SilverflowerXRavenpaw

District 11

Hopper "Hops" Giless(18) - _Anonymous_

Daisy Stem(18) - SilverflowerXRavenpaw

District 12

Rodrick Gates(18) - Taylor1103

Peach Unk(16) - SilverflowerXRavenpaw

* * *

Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Reaping Day - District 1

**Jade Khors**

 **17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

I eyed my opponent with intensity, looking for the right opportunity to strike. I was up against Moxi Earston, an 18 year old who has been waiting all her life to volunteer. This was Moxi's last year to be eligible for the games, and she was determined to volunteer. I, however, wasn't going to let that happen. I wielded my ninjato swords. Moxi wielded a greatsword, a powerful weapon, if you're strong enough for it and you know how to use it. Of course, Moxi is a brute of a female, and she is more than strong enough to wield the greatsword. The rule of the match is that the first to draw blood wins and gets to volunteer for the 76th Hunger Games. I waited, knowing that sooner or later Moxi's impatience will cause her to attack me first.

My patience paid off, and Moxi took a great swing with her sword at me. I jumped back, knowing that it would be hard for me to parry with my smaller but swifter blades.

"Come on you bimbo!" Moxi bellowed. She took another swing but I ducked and rolled behind her and attempted to slice her leg but she was able to dodge just barely.

"Come on you pig!" I mocked back. I wasn't naturally a mean person, but I'm not afraid to clap back if somebody insults me. I took a swing, she parried. She took a swing, I dodged. It kept moving like this for over 10 minutes. At this point we were tiring out a little bit, but I was determined to win. Unfortunately for me, she still had the same determination burning within her. It was only when I just barely sliced her arm, drawing a small amount of blood, that it was over. I had won. Moxi began yelling about how unfair it was and started yelling curses at me, but eventually she conceded her defeat.

As I was cleaning up, Collic walked up to me. Collic was the victor of the 72nd Hunger Games, and one of my closest mentors. He won at 14, thus he was only one year older then me. "Well Jade, guess you're going to be the volunteer then?"

I sheathed my ninjato swords and put them back up on the rack. "Yep I'd say that's right." I turned around to Collic and I could see a hint of worry on his face. "Hey, don't worry. How could I lose when I have a great mentor to help me?"

That made Collic smile. It seemed as though he was about to say something when somebody called his name. "I gotta go, I'll see you at the reaping, ok?." I smiled and nodded and with that Collic left. I thought about Collic for a few minutes. _"He is a hot guy"_ , I've admitted to myself in my head a thousand times over. But alas, Collic would never be interested in me. I sighed and let my hair down from it's bun. My business in the training center was finished.

As I'm leaving, Flaire catches up to me. She's a 14 year old orphan who was taken in by the mayor and had her training paid for. "Well, did you win?" She asks excitedly.

"Do you see blood?" I ask back.

"So you're the volunteer!" She rejoices. "Oh Jade I'm so happy for you!" She began jumping up in down in joy.

"Thanks Flaire!" Flaire is a good kid, probably the kid with the purest heart in the entire academy. We walk out of the Acadamy onto the road that's outside. "So, how's Gold?" I ask. Gold is Flaire's adoptive brother, and hence the biological son of the mayor.

"Same old Gold, smoking lots of marijuana," Flaire replied and then laughed. Marijuana was the only legalized recreational drug and in District 1, those who smoked it generally didn't have a very good reputation.

"Has he been alright since I..." My words trailed off.

"Since you broke up with him? Yeah, for the most part he's been fine but he still doesn't like to talk about it." Flaire replied. This relieved me a little bit, knowing that he's been doing fine. "Well hey, I gotta go back home to get ready for the reaping, I'll see there!" With that Flaire ran back home. I smiled as she left. She truly is a good kid. In a way, she reminded me of my younger sister Pearl.

The sun shined down upon District 1. It was a beautiful day. I had half a mind to head straight home to tell Mom and Apollo the news, but I had something to do before then. I began walking down the path in the park, passing by enormous trees. Trees that I have grown up climbing. I found the right one, marked by a long branch that was rather low on the tree trunk, unusual for the trees around here. I began the climb up, not stopping until I've reached the farthest up I can go.

"So, what're the results, Jade?"

I sighed and got comfortable in the tree. "Well girls, I'm the volunteer for this year!" Ruby and Azalea have been my best friends since I was 9 and came to the Academy. Although I knew they wanted to be in the games too, they simply weren't good enough for the cut. It sounds harsh, but it's true.

"Really? I knew you could take down that Moxi bitch!" Ruby exclaims.

"Come on Ruby, that's a little rude don't you think? In fact I was just barely able to draw blood." Ruby was usually impulsive with what she says, but I love her all the same.

"But wait! Let me guess, did she get pissed? Did she scream and moan about her loss?"

"She yelled so loud that the damn miners in 12 could hear her." I replied which made Ruby laugh. "But in the end she conceded defeat." I paused for a moment. "Azalea did you bring the water?" I asked. I was incredibly thirsty. I should have gotten a drink at the training center but Azalea usually brings water whenever they meet up.

Azalea nodded and passed her a cold bottle of water. I took three large sips, allowing the water moisten my throat up. The fight against Moxi had worn me out. Azalea also pulled a small bag out, containing three chocolate truffles. "Happy Hunger Games," she stated simply and handed me and Ruby one.

"I know you're going to win Jade. You're the best fighter in the entire district. You will win." Ruby popped the truffle in her mouth.

"Thanks Ruby. Listen girls, if something happens in the arena and-" I was cut off by Ruby.

"You aren't going to die Jade." Ruby says fiercely.

"I know, I will try my damn hardest not to die, but if I do, keep an eye out for Pearl. She'll probably take it pretty rough." I knew that if I died in the arena, Pearl would cry for days.

Ruby and Azalea nodded. Ruby then said, "Of course we will. You know that we love Pearl like a younger sister."

I nodded and climbed down from the tree, as did the other girls. "I'll see you two before I leave." I left the two at the tree and I rushed back home to get ready for _my_ big day.

* * *

 **Crest Marlow**

 **18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

I latched my hand onto the roof, then used all of my strength to pull myself up on the roof. Once I was up, I allowed myself to bathe in the sun. After relaxing for a few minutes, I forced myself up and climbed up to a better vantage point and looked down into the marketplace. Reaping Day was a very profitable day for merchants, as many people liked to have great feasts on reaping days. In all essence, it was a holiday in District 1. I assumed that Reaping Day was treated similarly in Districts 2 and 4.

The people in my district loved the Hunger Games and Reaping Days both. Who would have the honor of representing District 1? Which Tribute will bring fame to our district? These were all questions asked. District 1 didn't like the Hunger Games as much as the Capitol did, but it sure as hell was close. As for me myself? I didn't like the Hunger Games as much as some of the others in my District. That was opposite of my father however, who one could consider a "Hunger Games Fanatic." He didn't get chosen to volunteer when he was in the Academy so he pushes all the bitterness and anger from that on to me and forced me to enter training. To him, whether I wanted to or not was irrelevant, he forced it upon me anyways.

And somehow, this led to me winning the tournament and becoming the volunteer for the 76th Hunger Games after defeating my best friend Jasper. I didn't necesarrily want to be the volunteer, but I was in for it now. Augustus said I was top of the male class, but I don't understand how. Yeah, I'm good with an axe, and I'm agile and can climb pretty easily. But at the same time, I'm not that strong, and I'm not that intelligent either. Although I at least have common sense, which is more then I can say for lots of previous tributes from District 1. Collic tells me to give myself more credit where it's due and that I'm just being modest. I don't know, but I think Jasper would have made a better volunteer then me.

I knew sooner or later I would have to come down, so I decided to come down sooner. Once I was down, I wandered over to the marketplace and bought a small box of strawberries with the money I had on me from the fruit merchant named Vine. "Well Crest, who's the volunteer for this year, do you know?"

I silently sigh. "I'm the volunteer this year."

"Oh really? That's great Crest! Make us proud, eh?" With that I heard the schoolbells ring, letting the kids out early so they can go home to get ready for the reaping. I take this as my que to return home as well. Now I have the weight of my District expecting me to win on my shoulders.

When I get back home and open the door, my dad is waiting for me. "Crest. You're home," He says sternly. "Go upstairs and change for the reaping. _Now._ " I set my box of strawberries on the counter and hurry upstairs. My dad wouldn't be what one would call a loving father. Not to say that he was abusive, I've just never seen him show _any_ sort of affection towards me. It's always been about training and how well I did at training and what the mentors think of me, so on and so forth. That's why I strive to set myself apart from him by being different in every way. Where he is stern, I am laid-back. Where he is cold and shows no emotion, I do everything I can to show those I care about emotion. Where he is a bastard who only cares about the games, I am anything but.

I change into a plain white dress shirt and black dress pants. " _Modest_ _enough_ ," I think to myself. I look around my room one last time, knowing that it could quite possibly be the last time I see it in my life. I make sure to grab my silver necklace on the way out.

By the time I make it downstairs, my dad is waiting for me. "While, are you finally ready?"

"Not exactly," I mumble, but it's loud enough for my dad to hear.

"What do you mean?" He inquires.

"Well I don't know, I'm not ready to go into an arena where I'm going to be killing people."

"Son, this is what you were born to do!"

"No!" I interjected. "I wasn't born for the Games! You thrust it upon me! You forced me to train for as long as I can remember just to quench your disappointment that you couldn't get chosen!" The arguement was beginning to heat up for damn sure.

"I forced the Games upon you because I care about your future!"

"You don't give a single fuck about me or my future. I honestly cannot remember a time where you showed any type of... affection towards me. All you've ever cared about are the Games! The only reason you forced the Games upon me is because you weren't good enough to make the cut so you forced me to do it for you! You son of a bitch!" I was hysterical, it's almost like I couldn't control what was going out of my mouth, but I didn't care, I was angry. I had finally burst.

" _Enough,_ " My father said rather calmly, but clearly. " _Enough,_ " He repeated himself.

"Whatever," I mumbled grabbing my box of strawberries. "I'll volunteer, but don't expect to say goodbye to me." I swung the door open and slammed it behind me, leaving the house in a rage. I kept walking, not even knowing where I was going, but I can say one thing.

I didn't look back.

* * *

 **Jade Khors**

 **17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

"Oh! Honey I'm so proud for you!" My mother gave me a tight squeeze. I looked over at Apollo and he seemed excited for me as well. Apollo is my step-dad, thank god. The countless things he has done for my mother, Pearl, and I are unbelievable. From everything I've been told by my mother, my biological father is a scumbag who cheated on my mother with what she described as a "lowly dirty whore". I have nearly no memories of my father, and since Pearl's father is Apollo, she has no memories of my father either.

Apollo surprisingly never expected me to call him dad, but instead insisted that I call him Apollo. Pearl also calls him Apollo. He has this belief that the word that they call me is nothing but that, a word.

I saw Pearl over on her little game device, despite the fact that she's in training, Pearl is still a die-hard gamer. My mother quickly rushed me to my room to get me dressed up for the reaping. She dug through my wardrobe trying to find a suitable dress. "Ah, this one will do nicely. Come on Jade." The dress was a beautiful long jade green A-Line dress. The dress covered my sholders and had a skirt that went out, and it seemed to complement my golden hair nicely. My mother wanted to have me wear a dress with a big thick layered skirt, but I thought that was too extravagant for a reaping.

"Oh my! You're gorgeous Jade!" My mother looked on with pride. It was then that the horn blared, signifying the time when people need to get to the reaping. So we leaft the house and began following the stream of people. Signing in wasn't too difficult, all it took was a prick, and I have gotten a lot worse then a prick. I moved on to the 17 year old section. I could see Moxi Earston in the 18 year old section glaring at me, but she knows that I defeated her fair and square. Soon enough everybody is in, although the peacekeepers had to go retrieve a few specific people. Even though there's a volunteer just about every year, everybody still has to be at the reaping. After the delay, the reaping begins.

The escort for District 1 was an over-the-top woman named Valeria with crazy frizzy hair that was usually dyed an unusual color such as green. This time around her hair was dyed turqoise. Her, along with the mayor and the seven living victors from District 1 walk out onto the stage, Collic included. All victors traveled to the Capitol with the tributes, but only a few would actively mentor, the other victors were mainly there to continue their own story for the capitol crowds. Collic scanned around for me but eventually it looked like he gave up trying to find me in the vast crowds.

Ruby and Azalea soon joined me in the 17 year old section. Ruby was telling me about something but I wasn't really listening. It wasn't that I didn't care, it was just that this strange feeling washed over me, drowning everything else out. I couldn't describe it, except for the fact that it was weird. Ruby soon snapped me out of it. "Are you even listening to me Jade?"

"What? No Ruby I'm sorry I just got this... I don't know."

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing." Ruby said. A feeling of guilt then washes over me. I try to apologize to Ruby but she once again tells me to not worry about it.

Azalea taps us on the shoulder. "I think they're about to start."

Valeria stepped up to the mic, "Ah, District 1, District 1. Welcome to the reaping! Before we begin, we will watch this lovely little film from the Capitol. So stand back and enjoy!" She said very enthusiasticly. The propaganda film they play every year shows up on the big screen, per usual. Once the film is over Valeria steps back up to the mic. "As yes, I just love that." It almost seemed like Valeria was starting to tear up. "Now, it is time to see who our lucky tributes are for District 1. Ladies first." This year instead of having huge bowls to pick out of, they computerized it to make it simpler. Valeria presses the button and the name appears. "Sparkle Gallon."

Immediately after Valeria said the name, I yelled out, "I volunteer!" Everybody makes a path for me as I make my way out into the aisle and begin walking towards the stage. Two peacekeepers walk behind me, as if they think I'm going to run away. I volunteered for Christ's sake.

Once I got up on the stage, Valeria asked the question, "And who might you be?"

I was handed the mic. I took a second to clear my throat then I continued, "Jade Khors." My name resonated through the entire District it seemed.

"Well Jade Khors, congratulations. Now, onto the boys!"

* * *

 **Crest Marlow**

 **18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

After I left my father's, I went to the alleyway where I usually hangout with my friends. However today they weren't here for obvious reasons. I popped a strawberry in my mouth as I attempted to cool off. Now I had to volunteer, because I didn't want to face my father at home, and now I wanted to volunteer almost to shove it into my bastard of a father's face.

I thought I was alone, but Sammy, the neighborhood stray dog, came to me. "Hey Sammy," I said gently, stroking him on his neck. I often fed Sammy scraps from my kitchen, as he was getting on in years and wasn't able to hunt the rats and other wild animals as much as he used to. I fed Sammy a few strawberries, even though I knew he couldn't fully digest them, it was better then letting him wimper and go hungry.

It wasn't long until the horns blared. I said goodbye to sammy and left her with the rest of the strawberries and began making my way to the Justice Building. By the time I got there, almost everybody was already there. As I got checked in, I saw several peacekeepers leaving the Justice Building, most likely to find those who skipped out on the reaping. Once I was checked in, I went to the 18 year old section where Jasper already was. We chit-chatted for a little bit.

"Hey Crest, did you and your dad have an arguement earlier or something? He came in earlier than you and he looked _pissed_ ," Jasper asked with special emphasis on 'pissed'.

"It's nothing," I dismissed. "Just my dad being a bastard like normal. Listen man, are you sure you don't want to take my place as volunteer?"

"Nah man, I can't take your place. You defeated me fairly one-on-one." Sometimes Jasper was too damn honorable. "Plus, you gotta prove to your dad that you can win, right?" We both grinned as the escort Valeria stepped up to the mic and began.

"Ah, District 1, District 1. Welcome to the reaping! Before we begin, we will watch this lovely little film from the Capitol. So stand back and enjoy!" The same video from last year and the year before shows up on the screen, talking about the Dark Days this, and an arena of honor that. If anything, I was bored by it.

Valeria gaves a loud cloud, showing her 'enthusiasm' for the film. ""Now, it is time to see who our lucky tributes are for District 1. Ladies first." Valeria pressed the button, not that it mattered, as somebody would volunteer anyways. "Sparkle Gallon."

She could barely get the name out of her mouth before somebody yelled, "I volunteer." Everybody looked over at the 17 year old section to see a girl with wavy golden blonde hair walk out into the aisle and begin walking toward the stage. I recognized her: Jade Khors. The chick kills with her twin swords, and was tied in best of class with Moxi Earston. Jade liked to charm lots of the guys in the Academy, and once upon a time she had a short relationship with Jasper. I, however, never really talked to her.

"And now, onto the boys!" She pressed the same button, waiting for a good ten seconds. "Gold Spinder." The mayor's son had been reaped. Gold was a bit of a frend of mine, and luckily for him, he wouldn't be a tribute. "I volunteer!" I called out and quickly began the walk to the stage. I was so fast even, that the peacekeepers couldn't keep up with me.

"Oh my! Another volunteer!" I didn't know why Valeria was acting surprised that there were two volunteers, considering she's been the escort for District 1 for four years now. "And who are you."

"Crest Marlow." I made sure to make it sound loud and clear for my father to hear.

"Oh well let's give it up for our two tributes: Jade Khors, and Crest Marlow!" Valeria enthused. The crowd broke out into applause and began to cheer. I turned to Jade and extended my hand for a handshake, which she took. Something about her smile rubbed off wrong on me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I don't really care at this point. I'll have the next several days to figure her out, but one thing is clear. Jade could be a very valuable ally, or a very dangerous threat.

* * *

 **Jade Khors**

 **17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

I sat down in a velvet chair, next to a stand where a glass of water was set out. I took a drink, thinking about my district partner. I didn't know him much, in fact I wouldn't have even known him at all if it wasn't for the fact that I dated his best friend once. I've heard that he's good with an axe and is agile, something that could come in handy. Still, he seems too laid-back, too nonchalant. It doesn't matter now, he is my district partner, and I'm sure he'd be useful to me.

My thoughts are interrupted as my mother swings open the door. Apollo and Pearl are behind her. I stand up and she gives me a close hug, stroking my hair. "Oh my beautiful girl," She begins to tear up but wipes them away shortly. "I know you can win. I just know you can. Oh, I love you darling."

Pearl was next and I picked her up with all my might and hugged her tight. "Win the games Jade! Please win the games!"

"I will Pearl. I promise you I will win." That was a promise I didn't intend on breaking.

Apollo was next up. He pulled me into a hug. "You sure are one determined girl. Trust your instincts in that arena Jade. Do what you need to do."

I nodded. "I will Apollo, I will. I'll come back, for all of you."

"Of course you will," Apollo says reassuringly. My mother gave me another tight embrace and she handed me my jade necklace, lasting until the peacekeepers told them that it's time. They left peacefully and quietly, looking back at me a final time before finally exiting.

Ruby and Azalea pop in soon after. They both hug me. Ruby begins, "Jade you will win. You are going to win and you're going to come back. I believe in you."

I look at Azalea, expecting her to say something. All she says is, "You got this girl."

I nod at her and hug them both again before they leave. Flaire is the last one to show up, along with the mayor. Flaire gaves me a great big hug, "Win for me Jade! Please win for me!"

I smiled at her. "I will win for you and everybody else, okay? Don't worry Flaire." I hug her back, holding her. It was clear that Flaire was at least a little bit scared for me, but I seemed to calm her. When I got up, the mayor extended his hand I took it. "I'm betting on you Jade. Do us proud."

I respectfully nodded at the mayor. When they left I sat back down in the chair, once again sinking back into my thoughts.

* * *

 **Crest Marlow**

 **18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

My dad didn't come to see me, just as I expected. Not that I cared. I was the one who told him not to see me. My father may not have come to see me, but my friends did. I heard the door open and looked up to see Jasper, Gold, Mace, and Chrysan. They all seemed relieved to see me.

"Crest man, thanks for volunteering for me." Gold stated. I didn't necesarrily volunteer _for_ him, but I accepted the thanks all the same.

"Don't mention it Gold."

"Make us proud Crest, go in that arena and win!" Mace yelled, maybe a bit too loud, because the peacekeeper outside the door peaked in to make sure everything was fine.

"I'll make sure to win, for you guys." I felt even more reason to win the games, to win for my friends.

"We'll be trying to do our best for you back here at home. You know, trying to get some of the filthy rich people here to sponsor you. We'll do what we can." Chrysan added.

"Thanks Chrysan, if you guys can do that, that would be amazing." A feeling of amazement washed over me. The fact that they cared about me this much. "Somebody will have to feed Sammy while I'm away."

"Don't worry about Sammy, I'll make sure that he's fed," Mace replied. It relieved me that Sammy would remain fed, whether he lived or not.

Jasper was the last to speak. "Prove to your dad that you are more then his slave. Prove to your dad that you are a true victor."

I nodded at Jasper and shook his hand before pulling him in for a hug.

The peacekeeper opened the door. "It's time," he said through his cold vocoder.

As they left Jasper glanced back at me, giving me a reassuring look. Then I was alone in the room. Already, I was planning on what to do.

I am going to win the Games. For my friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was the District 1 Reaping! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm still a bit rusty with this but tell me what you guys like about both of the tributes!**

 **How do you feel about Crest's arguement with his dad?**

 **What do you think his dad would do if Crest won?**

 **Do you think Jade will try to manipulate Crest?**

 **What do you generally think of the two tributes?**


	3. Reaping Day - District 7

**Juniper Webster**

 **12**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

School got out early for the reaping later in the afternoon, to make sure everybody was prepared and all. I, however, didn't have much preparation to do. I had already convinced my dad that I wasn't going to wear a dress for the reaping. Unfortunately, sometimes you have to make trade-offs, so now I have to let my mom put my hair into a ponytail, but at least that's better then putting on a dress.

As I walked out of the school, I could barely see ahead of me, with almost everybody else in the school being taller than me. I skipped two grades, so I'm at the high school rather then the elementary school. It doesn't help that I'm really short and underweight. Despite the fact that I'm in a different school, most of my friends are kids who are my age, and at the high school I almost feel like an outcast. I dismiss it though. School after all is for learning, and that's what I do best.

Although I am on good terms with my friends, I really don't hang out with them much. Most of my time I dedicate to my dad's secret library. My dad publishes books, and any misprints they make at work are "recycled". To us, recyclying doesn't necessarily mean tearing something down to put in something else. We have a different meaning of the word.

From a young age when my dad showed me the library, he told me it was crucial that I keep it a secret and never to tell _anybody_ about it. Not even my best friend. I don't know what the Capitol would do if they found the library, but I can imagine it wouldn't be good, considering we have books from the Old World in there.

I strolled on the road back home enjoying the fresh scent of evergreens that was filling the air and enjoying the trees that populate the town. I lived in one of the nicer parts of District 7. Most residents of District 7 weren't exactly poor, but most weren't rich either. My dad made a decent wage as a book publisher. So decent in fact that we're able to afford a good two story house with a second basement level that was dedicated to the library. Although now that my younger sister Maple and I aren't that young any more, my mother is considering picking up her old job as a waitress to bring in a bit more cash.

The way I always remember my house is that there is a large crimson king maple out in the front yard, with a branch that covered part of one of the upstairs windows. After a bit of searching, I finally find it and rush into the house, where my mother is ironing out Maple's dress. "Hi dear," She mumbled, clearly pre-occupied.

"Hey mom," I responded, but chances are she didn't hear me as I rushed downstairs to go to the library. Although the first basement level held our utilities and such, the secret second level basement held our library. Over the years it had grown to be truly impressive, with books in all types of genres. These books included some books from the world before the cataclysm.

"Ah, here we go." I pulled a book from the old world called _To Kill a Mockingbird._ It was a book made in a time very different to ours, when racism was prevelant in the area around where District 11 now is. It was about a lawyer having to defend a man who is a part of a race that is widely discriminated against. The man didn't commit the crime, but the lawyer has to defend him all the same. It truly was an interesting book. Dad says that he believes the book was a hit back when it was published, but it was almost non-existent now. My dad had been lucky to get a copy of it. Where he got it from, however, he hasn't told me, most likely because he'll think I'll go there looking for more books. Not that I need more books, I have all the books I could ever need in here.

Maple soon joins me down in the library and sits at the table. She turned 10 years old a couple weeks ago. She had recently learned about what the Hunger Games really were, and ever since she had been scared that I was going to be reaped at the next reaping. Myself, I was scared too. I only had my name in one time, but then again, Primrose Everdeen only had her name in one time, and she still got reaped. Her older sister may have volunteered for her, but I don't have an older sister to volunteer for me if I get reaped.

We hung out down in the library for as long as we could. It was only when our dad came down that I had to go up to get my hair put up and Maple had to go up to get her dress on. Getting my hair into a ponytail was relatively quick. My mother commented on my greying hair. For months now, my hair has been greying somewhat. It was an anomaly almost. Even Dr. Bruner couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Don't worry about your hair, dear. You're still beautiful." She said, brushing it out.

"Thanks mom," I replied quietly.

"Are you still worried about the Games, dear?" My mother asked. "There is no way, no how you'll get picked. You're only in once."

"I-I'm not worried." I lied just to get off the subject so I didn't worry myself out further. The truth was that I was super worried about the reaping. If I get reaped, who is going to be a role model for Maple?

" _Don't worry, you won't get reaped_ ," I think to myself. But sometimes fate works in weird ways.

* * *

 **Hemlock Grizzly**

 **16**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

"I brought you some strawberries from Thalia, my sweet!" My mother calls as she enters the mansion. Thalia was a legal gatherer and sold all the berries she collected at a stall in the market.

"Are they the good kind?" I asked impatiently, having been interrupted from the book I was reading.

"Yes, the best kind she has, I promise you." My mother then went to the kitchen and prepared a bowl for me before delivering it to me in my study. "Here you go, sweetie!" At that point I was already engrossed in my book again, not bothering to respond. I am the smartest person in Panem of course, so I had to read. That's how one keeps themself intelligent. As I read, I casually grabbed a few strawberries and popped them in my mouth, letting the sweet taste explode throughout my toungue.

I can tell the difference between the premium strawberries and the other kind that Thalia sells, and these are definitely the premium. It's the finer things like the kind of strawberry that can make all the difference. I'm used to these finer things in life. My dad owned most of the paper factories in District 7, so one could safely say that I was filthy stinking rich.

Most of the time my dad is busy with business, so I rarely see him, which is fine by me. My mother doesn't work and makes trips out into town often, and holds big cocktail parties at least once a month. If anything those little cocktail parties annoy me, because it means that there's a lot of noise when I'm trying to work on something. My mother always tries to get me to socialize with her friends but I have no interest in becoming friends with a bunch of wannabees who are only "friends" with my mother to get some of her money. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother. She gets me anything and everything, but sometimes the things she wants me to. Well, let's just say our interests don't coincide.

"Mathilda!" I hollered. Mathilda is the good for nothing wench that somehow convinced my mother to take her in and make her work as a servent for a wage. Don't ask me how, but somehow she did. Most of the time all she does is laze around in our lounge watching soap operas. I think we would be much better off throwing her back out to the streets where she was living, but my mother won't budge on the topic. Fortunately for me though, I'm allowed to boss Mathilda around. We have another servant too, Philipe, but he is a hard-worker and has worked to get his place in our mansion, although he insists to sleep in his own shack every night. Even though he is poor, I can't help but have a little bit of respect for the guy.

Apperantly Mathilda didn't hear me the first time so I yelled her name once again. She still didn't come. Fed up, I grab my empty bowl of strawberries and head to the lounge, where wouldn't you know it, Mathilda is watching TV, eating from a bag of potato chips, one of the most disgusting foods I've ever seen a poor person eat. "Mathilda, take my bowl and clean it." When Mathilda didn't move, I got angrier, " _Now_ , Mathilda! Come on get off your fat lazy arse and take my bowl!"

"Why don't you clean it yourself, boy." Mathilda gave me a look of disdain then returned to her show.

"My mum said I have the authority to order you to do something! Now clean my bowl!"

"You truly are a stupid boy. Can't you see I'm a bit busy here?" Mathilda didn't even look at me when she said that.

"Who are you calling stupid? I'm three trillion times smarter then you will _ever_ be! That's why you were dirt poor before you convinced my mother to let you in." I scoffed at her. "Whatever, you aren't worth my time." I threw the bowl on the couch and went upstairs to get changed into my reaping clothes.

* * *

 **Juniper Webster**

 **12**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

We left the house shortly after Maple got in her dress. We were usually the first ones to leave in our neighborhood, as we liked to get there before the big crowd. The peacekeeper at check-in was paticularly rough it seemed, as he grabbed my wrist rather painfully. Seing as my family was one of the first to get checked in, there's maybe only 12 other kids inside the square. Amber, my best friend was one of them. Amber was generally quiet, like me. She had a brother who is 5 years old. Amber's parents are really poor, and at one point back when I was in her grade, since she couldn't afford lunch that day, I gave my lunch to her because I didn't want to see her go hungry. That's how we became friends. She too, was 12 years old.

We stood next to each other as more people began to pile in and we talked for a little bit, making a few jokes here and there. If Amber got reaped, I don't know what I would do. Unlike how my name is in only 1 time, her name is in 5 times. 1 for being 12 years old, and 4 for tessarae for her family. I reassured her that she wouldn't get reaped. It almost seemed like she was more nervous then I am.

It isn't long until the huge crowd arrives on scene. Once just about everybody is in, the escort for District 7 walks out on stage. Marcellus Raines, a rather eccentric upbeat happy man with _long_ crimson hair. The escorts don't understand how bad the Hunger Games are. It was almost sickening how they didn't see it was bad. Then again, they were born in the Capitol where the Hunger Games is widely considered to be acceptable.

"Hello! Hello! Testing, testing." Marcellus gives an upbeat laugh. "Ah, now that everybody is here, we can begin. Let's just jump straight over to this little film that the capitol has prepared for us!" The film appeared up on the big screen. They'd been using this film for the last three years or so now from what I can remember. It didn't last long however, as Marcellus then cut back in with his bubbly voice. "Ah, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, to start with the girls." It was then that time seemed to freeze as we all waited to see who the female tribute would be. When Marcellus continued, I almost couldn't believe what he said.

"Juniper Webster."

The other 12 year olds make a path for me, and I slowly begin walking. I force myself not to cry. This couldn't have happened. Who's going to be the older sister to Maple now? Two peacekeepers walk behind me, helping me move along faster and guiding me up the stairs. I heard my parents behind me screaming my name, yelling about how unfair it was. Being up on the stage felt weird most of all. I was afraid for sure, but that wasn't the main feeling that I was feeling. It's the feeling that it's weird. Every year somebody gets reaped, and people sigh and say that they're glad it wasn't them, but when you're the one being reaped? It's almost not real.

I read an old quote that said "You never truly know someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes."

I think I've finally understood what that meant.

* * *

 **Hemlock Grizzly**

 **16**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

"Oh, you look so handsome sweetie!" My mother cood. It was possibly the finest suit I had on hand. It was flamboyant too, something I know the capital citizens would love. After all, if you're going to get reaped, you might as well look your best. My dad got home just as we were about to leave and he joined us to the square. My dad has provided everything for me, but sometimes he doesn't know how to dress right. I swear if he wears his work suit to a reaping one more time I'll dish it out to him.

We arrive at the reaping a little bit later then the big crowd. Fashionably late, I called it. As my parents arrived over at the adults section, I stood in the 16 year old section, although I think it's ridiculous considering I'd be 17 by the time of the games. I see Pryce wander over to me. Like myself, Pryce is of the higher class in District 7. In fact, Pryce's dad works as the COO of my father's paper factories, so he makes a decent amount of money to. Not as much as my father, but enough to sustain a high wealth style of living. We shared a taste for fine things.

We chatted for a little bit about his mother's new lounge furniture. We weren't able to chat for long though, as the escort soon began. "Hello! Hello! Testing, testing," The escort cheered about. She began with the usual Hunger Games rambling and turned the video on. The video was the same every year it seemed. Maybe with different graphics, but always the same. Don't the filmmakers have any class?

"Now, to start with the girls... Juniper Webster." A paticularly tiny 12 year old girl popped out from the 12 year old section, dressed in a white long sleeved school blouse and jeans. Geez, did she just have no class? Or did she not care enough to at least put on something decent. She looked underweight, so I wondered if her family was poor. Wait, _no_ , her father publishes books for a living. There's no way that she could be starving. It looked like her hair was starting to grey too. I know that if my hair began greying, I would eat a handfull of nightlock.

"Ah yes, there we go. Now, let's see who our lucky male tribute is. Ah yes... Hemlock Grizzly." He calls out. The name registers in my head almost immediately, and my body automatically moves on it's own towards the stage. Two peacekeepers walk slowly behind me. As I get closer to the stage, the escort seems to be impressed with my suit, or rather surprised at how flamboyant it is. One of the two.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our two tributes from District 7!"

Juniper extends her hand, but I scoff at it. However, after our escort chastises me, I take the hand and shake it indifferently. I didn't take much pleasure in shaking somebody's hand who didn't even dress up for the reaping.

I could see my mother and she was looking at me with excited eyes, and with good reason. I have the intelligence and the skills to win the Games. It won't be long until I'll have a house in Victor's Village designated to me.

* * *

 **Juniper Webster**

 **12**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

" _That Hemlock kid is a real peace of work,_ " I thought to myself once I was in the waiting room. Most people in District 7 knew Hemlock, and not for a good reason. He's the arrogant, rude son of John Grizzly, the owner of eighty percent of the District's paper factories. I could go on and on about him, but to sum it up in one sentence. He treats almost everybody like they're filth on his shoes. His flamboyant shoes, might I add. It was already bad enough that I was scared out of my mind, but now it didn't help that I had _him_ as a district partner.

When my dad enters the room, I run over to him and break down crying. The floodgates had finally opened. I cried into his shoulder, and he comforted me the best he could. My mother and Maple had already broken down in tears.

When I manage to dry up, my dad looks at me with gentle eyes. "Listen Juniper. You're a very, very smart girl. Use your brain okay? This isn't a game, this is life or death, ok?"

I nod and my dad continues. "You're small and stealthy, use that to your advantage. Don't go for the cornucopia... Here, give me another hug." I hugged him tight, never wanting to let go, but eventually I did. My mother is still crying,"My baby... my baby. Please dear, listen to what your dad said. Come back, please!" The peacekeeper comes in to signify that it's time. My dad walks out peacefully, but my mother and Maple fight back, screaming all the while, "Come back Juniper! Please come back! Please!" They are no match for the peacekeepers however.

As the door slams, I fall back into tears again. Never in history has a 12 year old won the Games, and I didn't think I could be the first. Amber and her parents burst into the room next and Amber gives me a tight hug. "Oh Juniper," She cries. "Why did it have to be you," she breathes out.

We part from the hug and she looks at me with determination. "Go into that arena, and stay determined. Stay hidden in the shadows, ok?" She hugs me once again. "Promise me you'll do everything you can to win and come back."

"I promise. I promise Amber." I look up at Mr. and Mrs. Freeleaf, and they're looking at me with soft eyes. Mrs. Freeleaf gives me a hug, "You're like a child to me, dear. Come back for District 7, okay?"

I nod and they leave soon after, Amber glancing back at me one more time.

To say that I'm nervous would be an understatement.

* * *

 **Hemlock Grizzly**

 **16**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

I paced around in the waiting room impatiently. You'd think my parents would be a little faster considering the fact that I had just been reaped for the bloody Hunger Games. They had a glass of water set out, but most likely it had the mineral taste that plagues some of the water in the district. It didn't matter, I wasn't thirsty anyways.

My mother and father entered the room after what seemed like an eternity. My mother hugged me while my father stood idly. "Oh, I'm so proud of you sweetie! I can't believe I'm going to be the mother of a victor!"

I couldn't help but smirk. "Of course I'm going to be a victor. Why would I not be?"

"There's no reason why you wouldn't be. Here, this is the wood carving of that book we ordered a few weeks ago." She handed me a wood carving of _A True Summer's Tale_. "Now go out there and win, and remember that I will always love you." My mother kissed me on my forehead and then my cheek.

My father said nothing but, "Win. For us."

Nobody visited me after my parents left, which surprised me honestly. Most of the friends I have I knew were only my friends because I was rich, but I at least expected Pryce to come. I guess his father made him go home afterwards.

I could already taste my victory.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you all liked the District 7 Reaping. I've had fun writing Juniper so far and I think she's going to be a fun character to write in the other chapters as well. So, I also have some questions this chapter.**

 **What do you think of both tributes?**

 **How do you feel about Hemlock's arrogance?**

 **How far do you think both tributes will make it?**

 **Once again thank you. I'm going to begin writing the District 8 Reaping soon, but I have school tomorrow, so it may take a couple days, as I won't have all day to write it. Thank you!**


	4. Reaping Day - District 8

**Calico Embry**

 **15**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

The peacekeeper rung the bell, signifying the end of the work shift in the factory. I worked as a seamstress at one of the lower factories, and most days I worked long and hard, but today was reaping day. Everybody got out early on reaping day. Part of me felt that it doesn't do me much good, considering I need to get as much money as I could from my low wages, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out a shift cut short is a day's worth of money cut short. But yet another part of me accepts the opportunity to rest before the reaping. Believe it or not, I didn't like sewing, but I did what I had to do to survive.

Although my shift today was cut short, most days I work ten hours, 8 A.M. to 6 P.M., and I usually work 6 days a week, but even that's barely enough to pay for the shack that my mother and I live in. They pay me less because I'm under 18, combine that with the fact that it's one of the lower factories, and boom there's a low wage. I take tessarae of course, how could I not take it when I barely afford the shithole I live in. Stealing isn't a foreign concept to me either. Sometimes you have to do things to survive, not that it matters much in the end.

Let's see, this year I would have my name in 18 times. Not a pleasant number to my ears. Every year before the reaping, I would stockpile food up for my sick mother incase I was reaped. Let's just say if I was reaped, I wouldn't be very optimistic about it. With the money I had been saving for a couple days, I went over to the apothecary and bought a small vial of cough medicine for my mother. The owner of the apothecary knew about my mothers condition, and he seemed sympathetic enough towards it. But sympathy doesn't really help much does it?

I coughed in the smog of this part of the District as I made my way down the alleyway where I lived. I lived relatively close to the factory where I worked, and we were right in the midst of an industrial park, which is possibly the worst location you can choose to live in. Not that we had much of a choice. The skies were overcast, and from the looks of it, it would rain soon. I crawled through our "doorway," which was really just a square hole, into our one room home.

My mother gave a nasty cough. "You're... home Cali," My mother rasped. I could already hear it. She was getting worse. For the last few years, my mother had gotten this lung disease. I didn't know what it was, but it's basically disabled her to the point where she can't stay outside in the smog for long, which is why reapings are hell. Even inside our "home", she coughs constantly, and never gets a full nights sleep because of it.

"Here mom, take this." I took the cap off of the vial and filled the cap before giving it to her. She hesitantly drinks it, clearly not pleased with the taste. I pour out another cap full and give it to her. "That should help your cough."

"Thank you Cali," My mother once again rasps, although she sounds at least a little bit better. Earlier, she had gotten our kettle going with a small stew of carrots, onions, and a little bit of rabbit. The rabbit I had stolen yesterday, and I had bought an onion and a carrot from Terrance the gatherer. It was enough to get something going. I got our ladle and poured out two bowls, all that I could pour in fact. I handed one bowl to my mother, and the other bowl I devoured fairly quickly. I prepared our other kettle with water and boiled it, so I could do the dishes.

After the dishes were done, I relaxed for as long as I could on the dirty mattress that I slept on every night. My mom's cough had begun to die down, but I knew that the cough medicine was only a temporary fix. At least I could allieviate her suffering for a little bit. After a while of relaxation, I thought that it was about time to get dressed for the reaping, not that I had any good clothes. I suppose the best I had was an old plain white shirt that I never wore, and jeans. It didn't take long to get dressed, and I helped my mother get dressed as well. The disease had other effects on her, mainly frailty.

When the horns blared, I helped my mother out of our home. It was very rarely that my mother would leave our home. I helped her walk as we began our way to the square. This will sound bad I know, but sometimes I can't help but wish I didn't exist. Although I would do anything for my mother, if I wasn't there it would make things so much easier for me.

* * *

 **Caleb Sapphire**

 **15**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

"Caleb!" One of the younger kids called over. I got up from my place at the loom and ran over to Keira who was at a loom of her own. Keira was 11 and just started working at the factory recently to support her family. She had potential for sure, but sometimes Wilson or I had to step in to help her out. From the looks of it, the loom seemed to be jammed. "I don't know what happened, it just..." Keira trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, this has a relatively simple fix. You see this right here?" I pointed to the part I was talking about and Keira nodded. "You just gotta... ugh... like that. It takes strength so if you can't get it on your own, don't throw your back out, just call me over." Keira nodded and got back to work on the loom. I returned back to my own loom.

"Everything alright over there?" Wilson asked me. Wilson was three years older then me, and the most experienced kid in the entire factory. He was also the _de facto_ leader of the youth here in the factory. Of course there were adults at the factory too, but lots of kids in the district worked to sustain themselves or to get work experience. I knew it wouldn't be long until Wilson was called up to a better factory, and then I would be the leader. The thought scared me but Wilson has reassured me many times over that I'm a good leader, especially for a workplace. It's not like Wilson needs to work. I mean his parents are well off, but most of the money he makes he uses to help those in need. Other then working, Wilson has also volunteered at soup kitchens, food drives, and the likes.

"Yeah, everything is fine over there, the loom was just jammed." I explained. "Just a little error. Happens to us all."

Wilson nodded. "So how many times are your name in today?"

Of course, I had almost forgotten. It was reaping day. Honestly I was surprised I forgot, I'm usually on the ball with remembering things. No matter. "30 times," I said in response. My sister Christie and I take tessarae, and there are 5 members of my family in total. My parents, and my triplets Christie and Catie. My mother absolutely forbid us from taking tessarae, but after a long battle, my sister and I convinced them to let us take it. Catie doesn't take it, since we told her not to, but Christie and I did to make life a little bit easier for us. We weren't dirt poor by any means, but we were far from rich.

Wilson acknowledged the number. "Well if all goes right, none of your family will be reaped." Wilson got back to work on the loom and I didn't reply. I hoped that I wouldn't get reaped. I hoped that Christie or Catie wouldn't get reaped. Thinking about hope also makes you think about fear in a way. Although almost all families in the district would be relieved, thinking " _It wasn't him, it wasn't her, thank god,_ " there would also usually be two families thinking, " _They got reaped... how are we going to get through this? How will we survive without them?_ "

It wasn't long until the bell rung throughout the factory, which meant it was time to clock out. I noticed one paticular girl with stringy brown hair who stormed out of the factory. " _Calico Embry_ ," I pondered upon the name. I didn't know much about her except for the fact that she is very poor and that I saw her with her sick mother at a soup kitchen a few months ago. I dismiss her rather quickly. When I walked outside I almost choked from the immediate smog, not expecting it. As I laid on the ground coughing, Wilson must have seen me and rushed over to help me up. It was a paticularly smoggy day. Once I was helped up by Wilson, we nodded at each other and went opposite directions on the street.

" _This is going to be one hell of a reaping,_ " I thought dryly.

* * *

 **Calico Embry**

 **15**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

The crowd of people began to flood the streets, and wouldn't it be just my luck to be stuck right in the back of the biggest crowd I have ever seen. " _Goddamnit. Of course,_ " I breathed. " _This is going to take a while._ " By the time we actually got checked in, the escort was already out on the stage and getting ready to play that goddamn video that glorifies the Games. Hell, I had to take a moment just to count how many times I swore in my head. I kiss my mother on the cheek and she leaves for the adult section, and I join the other 15 year olds.

I didn't exactly have what one could call friends. More like a handful of people who I never talked to, but took pity on me. I didn't need their pity. So what if I've been to the soup kitchen with my mother a few times, I can still stand on my own. The film was over before I knew it.

The escort for my district was a plastic and frivolous girl named Caetronia Paenula. There is nothing _that idiot_ could do to make herself look any less stupid. Even just looking at her warranted ridicule. As the escort prepared to read off who the female tribute would be for District 8, I glanced back at my mother.

"Calico Embry."

Automatically, my fists began clenching. Anger began rushing through my veins. My first thought was to run. Anywhere, somewhere other then the square. However, I soon realize that it wouldn't work. The peacekeepers begin moving through the crowd and they eventually find me, forcefully dragging me. However, about halfway to the stage, I got up myself and brushed them off, not wanting to be guided like a lost child, although they still walked behind me.

I look at my mother, and everything seems to stop. I can see the sadness in her eyes even from this distance. Even though I have food stockpiled, how will she get more food after I die? She is the only one thing I have ever truly loved.

* * *

 **Caleb Sapphire**

 **15**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

On my way home, I saw Sarah, my best friend. Her family was very poor by District 8's standards. She waved at me and smiled as she sat atop her roof before I continued on my way. Sarah was 12, and a few years ago I took pity on her and helped her out. I didn't have time to stop and chat unfortunately, as much as I wanted to. It didn't take long to get back home after a bit of hurrying. Catie was already at home as she didn't work. Christie had gotten home before me, because she works as a waitress at a resturaunt close to home. Somehow though, I got home before my parents did. They both worked as supervisors at different warehouses.

Once I walked inside and through the hall, I could see Catie sighing and looking through her dresser, trying to find something to wear. My sister liked to be picky. Unfortunately for her, sometimes we aren't wealthy enough to be picky. As for myself, I was more agreeable with just about anything. I wasn't very choosy or picky. It was the same with Christie, she wasn't picky with much either, except that she refused to wear anything that would be considered "girly".

Once I was in my room, I took my work clothes off and then threw my boots off. I relaxed in bed for a few minutes and played with an old Rubik's cube of mine, and then decided it was time to get dressed. As I got dressed into my light blue dress shirt, I noticed how surprisingly pale my skin was. Probably because I rarely see the sun with how much time I spend inside. I threw the top part of my suit on, which was navy blue, and slipped into my pants. My parents arrived home soon after I got dressed and rushed into their bedroom to get dressed. The horn would be sounding soon.

By the time the horn blared, my parents were dressed, although Catie was having some trouble getting her dress on. My mom decided to stay back and help her, while Christie, my dad, and I would leave for the reaping. Luckily for us, we arrived right before the big crowd and got checked in quickly. I hoped that my mom and Catie would get here in time. Two years ago the same sort of deal happened, and the peacekeepers literally had to check in at home to see if they were skipping.

"Greetings, District 8!" The escort Caetronia shortly began and started going off with her spiel. The film went by rather quickly, as normal, and before we knew it the girl was already being reaped.

It was Calico, the same girl I had seen earlier storming out of the factory. There was another thing I knew about her. She was filled with anger, and was highly independent. At first the peacekeepers had to drag her but I guess she gained her sense of things back and walked herself to the stage. I was just relieved that it wasn't Christie or Catie.

"For the males, it looks like our tribute is..."

" _Was it me?_ " I worried. My name was in 30 times after all, and it was very possible that I could be reaped. Fear began shooting through my body. Why was it taking so long for them to figure out the name? Was it a glitch in the system? Was it rigged? These were al the questions that were racing around my head.

"Caleb Sapphire"

The moment when that name echoed across the square was the moment when my entire world shattered. I forced myself to begin moving out into the aisle, trying to keep my face as solemn as possible. Four peacekeepers walked behind me, probably after Calico had to be dragged, they didn't want another scene. I walked up onto the stage and looked down at the rows and rows of people. In those rows were my two sisters, one crying and the other with a sullen face. I couldn't spot my parents in the sea of dresses. I held my hand out for Calico to shake it, trying to be friendly. She eyed it for a few seconds, but she decided to shake it. I could tell she wasn't trusting of me though.

"Our tributes from District 8!" Caetronia chimed.

* * *

 **Calico Embry**

 **15**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

As I was thrown into the waiting room, I looked around. On the small square table was a glass of water, which I drank with what little pleasure I could get out of it. I could hear the frail footsteps of my mother getting closer, and the peacekeepers opened the door for her. She embraced me, holding me close. I could hear the cough coming back just from the way she breathed.

"You should take more of that medicine when you get home," I spoke shakily. "You're sounding worse."

"Do not worry about me... Cali," She began. "I will be fine. All you need to..." she coughed, interrupting her sentence, "worry about, is winning."

"But if I die mom, what are you going to do?" I asked, my voice filled with worry.

"I will take job. I will figure out something, just as we always have. You do not need to worry, just think about winning the games. I use to be quite the seamstress back in the day, you know." She gave me a smile. "Do not concern yourself with me." We held each other in an embrace until the peacekeeper said it's time. My mother didn't fight having to go, and she left in peace.

Nobody else visited me.

Not that I expected or wanted anybody else to.

* * *

 **Caleb Sapphire**

 **15**

 **District 8**

* * *

I paced in the waiting room, filled with worry. I eventually began thinking it out in my head on what to do, while also attempting to calm myself. It partially worked, but I was still left without a plan. " _I'll have a week to think about my strategy._ "

Catie bursts into the room, her eyes filled with tears. She gives me the tightest hug I think I've ever gotten from her. "You better win!" She cried. "You better win and come back!" I hugged her for a little while longer. When I released, my mom was next. It was clear that she was crying too but she had dried up. She too, gave me a tight hug. Not even saying any words except for, "I love you Caleb."

Then there was my dad, looking at me with the same logical but yet caring and loving eyes. "Think with your head in there, okay? Always think everything out before you act it out." He touched my head lightly with his finger, then gives me a great big bear hug. "I'll miss you while you're gone. If you think with your head, you can do anything, okay buddy? I love you."

"I love you too dad," I reply back, holding back tears. My father however couldn't hold his back.

I saw Christie standing next up. She didn't have tears in her eyes. Her face showed anger. She gave me a hug none the less. "I expect you to go in that arena and win. For us. Don't stoop to their level Caleb, okay?" I nodded in response. Their time was up.

I sat back down in the chair, but I wouldn't be sitting for long, because Sarah burst in soon afterwards. It was evident that she had been crying as well. "Please Caleb! Don't die and leave us at the factory!"

"Don't worry Sarah, I won't leave you all in the factory."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." We locked pinkies. "Hey, while I'm gone, I'm expecting you to step up in the factory, okay?"

Sarah nodded. It wasn't long until her time was up as well. Just when I was expecting that was it, Wilson burst into the room. "Crikey man. I didn't think you'd actually get reaped."

I gave a slight laugh. "Neither did I. I'm in it now, might as well do best I can."

Wilson nodded. "I believe in you dude. You're amazing with knots and you're pretty damn intelligent... And observant."

"What am I going to do with a knot Wil?"

"You could tie a pretty mean snare. Boom, you just got dinner." Wilson gave a light chuckle. "Good luck man. I really gotta go, but I'm betting on you, ok. Go get em man."

"Hey Wil, could you promise me one thing?"

Wilson's head turned around. "Sure, what?"

"Stay at the lower factory. Everybody looks up to you there. They need you."

Wilson nodded in response. "I'll stay." He left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was the District 8 Reaping, hoped you guys liked it! I still have 9 available slots for tributes: D2M, D3F, D4M, D5M, D5F, D9M, D9F, D11M, D12. Thank you guys once again for the support so far, hope you all are liking the way it's turning out.**

 **What do you think about both tributes in general?**

 **Do you think Caleb and Calico will ally?**

 **Do think Caleb or Calico would be open to alliances with other tributes?**


	5. Reaping Day - District 6

**Tiffany Hummer**

 **15**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

I pushed my brush against the canvas, creating the highlights on the bushes I already underpainted. I did the same to the reflections of the bushes and I took a clean dry brush to give it the watery look. Painting was something of a hobby for me. I painted mostly to get away from everything. Most of the time I cooked and I baked, but I also painted from time to time. I can't do it too often, because paints are fairly expensive, but whenever my parents have the opportunity to buy paints, they get them for me. The scene I had just painted was one of a big lake in a thick forest. I enjoy painting forest scenes most of all.

My dad came up to my room after a while. "That's a beautiful painting darling. Reminds me of home." Dad was originally from District 7 but he gained special permision from the Capitol to move to District 6 and open a bakery. Eventually at some point he met and married my mother.

"Thanks dad." I said quietly. Today was Reaping Day, and I always get anxious on Reaping Day. Dad figured out rather quickly that I was anxious. He had a talent for that.

"Hey, don't worry about the reaping. Your name is only in there four times compared to some of the kids that take tessarae. You won't get chosen." My father reassures me.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now come on, let mom get your dress on." My dad left the room and went downstairs to the bakery. My mom was waiting in my bedroom, with everything already laid out. She helps me get my dress on. It was a simple dress, blue with a skirt that went down to my knees. My mother tightened the small belt that was on the dress, securing it to my waist, repeatedly asking me if everything felt right in the dress.

"My beautiful daughter!" My mother gave me a tight hug. "Everything will be fine. I promise you." She kissed my forehead. "Let's go downstairs and eat lunch." We went downstairs where dad had prepared a beef stew. My dad poured out bowls for everybody and set them on the table. "A good hearty meal, eh?" He stated then gave a slight chuckle.

 _"Dad has the strangest sense of humor,"_ I thought. For the most part we ate in silence. My dad could tell that I was still nervous but nothing he could say could help me now. My mother looked over at me, giving me a look of reassurance as we ate. Dad turned the TV on, only to find Snow's Pre-Reaping speech, which he swiftly turned off. I reveled in the beef stew. Dad always did make it really good. However, my enjoyment from the stew didn't last for long.

When the horn blared, we left the house, not bothering to lock it knowing that everybody will be at the reaping anyways. My parents broke away and sent me to be signed in by peacekeepers. All peacekeepers had a vocoder which masked their speech so nobody knew what they sounded like. The peacekeeper at the table surprisingly gently asked for my finger. The peacekeeper grabbed my wrist softly and pricked my index finger, before pressing it down and scanning it. "Alright, you're in. Next." I always thought that all peacekeepers were cruel and cold, but something about that peackeeper gave me a sense of security, I suppose. I continued on shyly and joined the other 15 year olds.

I was a shy person and didn't really have any friends. There was Ronald, who had helped defend her more than once. There was this one Nolan kid who was nice to me. I wouldn't have considered him a friend, but he was better then most of the dirtbags in the districts. The ones who teased me about how quiet I was, the ones who bullied me because I'm smarter then them. But there was always at least somebody who would be there, like Alexus, who was nothing but kind and hard-working. But they say that in the end, the Capitol always gets the best of us.

I was early, in fact, I was just early enough. Soon after I got checked in, a huge crowd of people showed up to get signed in. My parents constantly eyed me from the adult section, giving me reassuring looks. The looks didn't reassure me however. I had this somewhat numb but terrible feeling, that was gripping my heart. It was fear. It was fear that was spreading throughout my entire body. The fear of being reaped. The fear of dying at the Capitol's hands like Alexus. It spread throughout my entire body.

" _You won't be reaped,_ " I think to my self. " _You won't be reaped._ " This is what I say in my head. The escort comes out onto the stage and everything after that happens in a blur. In my head, I retreat, thinking back to happy moments. Moments like the first time I painted, and the first time I baked. I don't even notice the first time the escort says my name. It's when everybody looks at me that the fear grips back at me. The escort gives a nervous laugh and repeats, "Tiffany Hummer."

No, this can't be happening. I can't be reaped! I have to help my parents at the bakery, I have to get good grades so I can go on and live a good life. The peacekeepers begin weaving through the crowd, and having finally found me, begin to guide me out to the aisle. I can't help but begin to cry, but I cry quietly, and try to make it as non-noticeable as possible. The numb feeling begins to take hold and all of a sudden I'm up on the stage looking at everybody. Everything is moving hazily. I can hear my parents screaming my name but it barely even registers in my head. This _can't_ be happening.

* * *

 **Ronald Shipman**

 **16**

 **District 6 Male**

* * *

The sun had barely just begun to rise and the sound of old jazz filled the shop as I pulled the holoprojector out from the TV. It was clear that the part was busted, and the mayor said that he would buy whatever parts necessary to repair it. The only problem is, I wasn't sure if we had a spare holoprojector, and if we didn't, we would have to order it from District 3. Who knows how long that would take.

"Dad!" I called.

My dad soon came out from his office. "Is there a problem Ron?"

"Do we have any spare holoprojectors in the back?" I asked, looking further at the extent of the damage. Nothing else seemed to be damaged, but the holoprojector was done for. "This one looks like it's done for."

He looked around in the back, but found nothing. "I got nothing, sorry. Is the Rirez Catalyst still functional?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I'll test it up in diagnostics now." We didn't have any big diagnostic machines, but a simple test could tell which parts were working and which ones weren't. I connected it to a power source and tested each component of the holoprojector. The Rirez Catalyst was surprisingly functional, but the interior power cell was destroyed. The other smaller components were a mix of functional and not functional. "The power cell is busted, but the catalyst is still functional. There are a few other parts that aren't working, but if we have the parts, we could work on it."

My dad clapped in response. "Let's do it."

We spent the next few hours working on it, until it reached about 9:30 A.M.. We had installed what few parts needed to be replaced inside of the holoprojector, but we had yet to put a new interior power cell in. It was about at this time that Dana woke up too. Despite being twelve years old, my little sister was a phenomenal cook. She certainly didn't learn it from our dad, I can say that. Although before our mother died three years ago, she had started to teach Dana how to cook. Since then, however, Dana has taught herself how to cook by trial and error, and now she's one of the best cooks I know.

I had a feeling that today wouldn't be a morning that Dana would be cooking. It was reaping day, and she was incredibly nervous. When Dad and I went up, Dana was eating cereal at the table. Our apartment above the repair shop was relatively nice. It only had two bedrooms, and I let Dana have the second bedroom, so I slept on the couch out in the living room everynight. I didn't mind it much, and I would much rather have Dana get a better night's sleep than me. She had already poured two bowls of cereal for me and Dad.

Breakfast was fairly uneventful. We were all quiet, Dana out of nervous, and myself out of tiredness. After breakfast, Dana went go get dressed in her reaping clothes, and I turned on the TV. Caesar appeared up on screen with a somewhat taller man with long jet black hair. It was a rerun of some interview from last night.

"So Aster, what kind of surprises do we have this year?" Caesar asked the other man. The name Aster rang a bell. Aster Seawind was the head gamemaker for the Games this year, after Senecca Crane's unfortunate death after the 75th Games. I didn't know much about the man's background other then the fact that he had been a gamemaker for 4 years.

"Well if I revealed all the surprised they wouldn't be surprised now would they?" Aster laughed. "I will say this, we have a very interesting arena lined up this year. I cannot wait for showtime, because that's where we can reveal the true brilliance we've constructed this year. It's something entirely different."

"Well Aster, we will see who will be competing in this special arena of yours tomorrow at the reapings!" Caesar turned to the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned tomorrow to see who our 24 tributes are!" The interview rerun cut off and I turned the TV off. It seemed like this was an especially dangerous and unfortunate year to get reaped. All I hoped was that no little kids got reaped, including my sister. It was always the worst when the younger kids were reaped.

I reached over to the two bins that held all my clothes, and put the best suit I had on. It was a crimson suit, with a blue tie. Wasn't the best of suits, but it was what I had. I had a few other suits which I wore to school, but this was by far the best one out of all of them.

My dad popped out of his room with Dana right behind him. "Well, you ready son?"

I nodded. "Let's go." We had left before the horn had blared, and we were the first ones into the square. We had caught the peacekeepers offguard, but they were able to get us checked in. So we waited, and slowly more people began to stream in. Steadily, the line length increased until it was massive.

"Ah, greetings. Welcome to the reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games! Oh, what a joyous time! Let us watch this film before we continue!" The escort was a female, and had big poofy red hair that extended at least two feet above her head. Dana laughed at her ridiculous hair every year. The film wrapped up rather quickly. "Oh, such beauty. Now, to get on with our reaping!" She gave a pause as she pressed the button. "Tiffany Hummer!"

I knew that name, Tiffany was another odd kid, like me. I wasn't friends with her, but I had defended her a few times from the bullies at our school. It was unfortunate that she had to be reaped. Next, however, were the boys. She pressed the computer. "Atticus Arstanil." There was no way. Atticus was only twelve years old, and an extremely scrawny and underfed kid. He would die Day One. I couldn't let him go in.

"I volunteer!"

Everybody immediately turned to me and gave me a strange look. I jumped out into the aisle and began walking up the stage. At the same time, I saw Atticus get a look of relief and return to his spot. The escort gave me an energetic look. "Oh my! A volunteer! What is your name?"

"Ronald Shipman."

"Well Mr. Shipman, you are a brave person for volunteering. Our tributes from District 6!"

* * *

 **Tiffany Hummer**

 **15**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

The panic I was feeling was insurmountable. They put me in a room to wait for goodbyes. Thoughts went through my head at the speed of light. Thoughts of panic, thoughts of anxiety, thoughts of fear. How could I survive the Games? I'm smart, but I'm not strong. If I get in a fight in the arena, I'm done for.

"Tiffany!" My parents ran into the room. They both hugged me very tight.

My mom looked me in the eyes and kissed my forehead. "Oh my god Tiffany... I... I can't even put into words how much I love you right now. But you know that I don't lie to you. I'm scared for you dear... You just have to..."

"You have to stay alive," My dad interjected. "You have to win, and come back to the baker, and make your famous carrot and chocolate cupcakes. You have to win for us, darling."

"W-what advice, d-do you have for me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Use your skills. You're fast. You're good at decorating the cakes at the bakery and you're a great painter, so I'm sure you'd be good at camouflage. You're good at more than you know. Adapt to the enviornment. You won't be good with weapons except for maybe a knife or another small weapon, so focus on the survival skills. Let the other tributes take each other out."

I hugged my dad another time. "Thanks Dad. For everything."

He kissed my cheek and held me close. "Don't mention it." He smiled. "If you play to your strengths, you can do it."

The peacekeeper interrupted us. "Time's up."

As my dad was being pulled out, he said one last thing, "Always remember Tiffany! We love you."

After their departure the thoughts soon began racing around in my head again. I only hoped we get onto the train soon.

* * *

 **Ronald Shipman**

 **16**

 **District 6 Male**

* * *

"Ron! You're insane. Why did you volunteer?" My father asked me in shock almost at goodbyes.

"Because dad, I couldn't just let a little kid who was weak and had no chance of winning go into the games. I could never live with myself knowing that I could have volunteered for his place." I responded fiercely back, which is very unusual for me. I am almost always quiet unless I'm working with my dad in the shop or I feel strongly about something. This time around, I felt strongly about volunteering.

Dad relented and gave me a hug. "You're one of the bravest souls for doing that, son." He paused and looked at me for a moment. "You know self-defense."

"But that's just self defense dad, that's not gonna help me if somebody comes at me with a sword," I objected.

"No, but it means that you can move around well enough and defend yourself if somebody comes at you with a knife. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked

I nodded in response and he continued. "You're a good problem solver. Make sure to learn survival skills when you're in the training center. Learn what your weaknesses are, and know how to supplement them. Come here son." He hugged me once again. "Good luck, Ron. I love you"

I hadn't even noticed Dana standing behind dad. After dad pulled back from his hug, Dana came running to me. "Please Ronny, win. You can't leave me alone at home."

"Don't worry sis, I won't leave you, okay?" Their time was up sooner then I expected and I kissed Dana's cheek and told her to head out with dad, but she kept clinging onto me. It almost broke my heart to have to see the peacekeeper forcibly pry her from me as she was yelling my name. The door slammed behind them as they went out.

Well, now I am one of the 24 tributes. Wise decision?

Probably not... The right decision?

Definitely.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey what's up guys! Hope you all enjoyed the District 6 Reaping. I know it's a little bit shorter than my other reapings so far.**

 **On another note, I have 6 more tribute spots open for anybody who wants to submit! D2M, D3F, D5M, D9M, D11M, and D12M.**

 **1/3 of the Reapings have been written! I can't wait until we actually get into the Games, but we're gonna have lots of character devolopment before then. You know, the usual Hunger Games stuff. I'll be writing the District 10 Reaping next! So stay tuned. Should be written within the next couple day. After District 10 I won't be updating until the 7th or 8th of December. I just want to take a little break before I continue forward. Soon after that though, I'm going to have finals coming up so updates will be significantly slower. During winter break though I'm going to try and write as much as I can.**

 **Thanks for all the support so far!**


	6. Reaping Day - District 10

**Silver Flower**

 **16**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

"Silver, you gonna come help with the goats?" My dad shouted from one of the barns. It was currently dawn, as my dad liked to have everybody up early to do work around the ranch. I didn't have my siblings, so my parents and I were the only workers at the ranch. For the most part we raised goats and sheep, although we also had a few chickens as well. In addition to all of that, we also had a garden which we used to help sustain ourselves. All of that meant there was usually lots of work to be done.

I didn't attend school anymore, mainly because it served me no purpose. Since then, in addition to working on the ranch, I worked 4 hours at the local apothecary owned by Delphine on Mondays, Wednsdays, and Sundays. It wasn't much money but it certainly helped to have that extra bit of money. Usually I don't like many adults, but Delphine was alright.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment!" I called back as I jumped off the fence post and began trudging through the mud. It was a tepid morning, and the sky had a few large clouds in it. I noticed my almond brown shepherd dog Tobias sprinting towards me from the house as mom let him out. I crouched down for a moment and stroked Toby's neck as he licked my face. "Hey Toby. You wanna come with me to the barn?" I started once again back toward the barn, with Toby following right behind me.

In the barn, my dad was leading Lynne and Calanthe, two of our goats, into the stanchions. He motioned for me to get bowls of grain out for them to eat, which I did quickly. From there on once they were secured, we cleaned the udders and the teats. Then they were ready to milk. We gave it a few squeezes just to make sure the milk was good, then we proceeded. It only took a few minutes to milk them, then we returned them back and got a couple more does to milk. We repeated the process again a few times over and by the end of it we had a decent amount of milk.

By the time we were done, the sun was still low in the eastern sky, but it was continually getting higher. "Breakfast is ready!" My mom chirped from inside. We went in after that and sat down at the table. Breakfast was a piece of bread, a little bit of butter, and an egg, done over-easy. As I usually did with my eggs, I dipped the bread into the yolk. I liked it that way. Made the bread taste better, I always thought.

After breakfast, my mother took one good look at me. "You should go and clean up for the reaping, dear. You're filthy under your waist."

"Uh huh," I replied as I set my plate in the sink and rushed off to the pump, where I began pumping water for my bath. I'd have to start a fire in the heater if I wanted a hot bath, so I collected some of the firewood in the shed to begin the fire. Once I got enough water pumped up, I filled the water reserve. Now, I could finally turn the faucet on. All that work for one bath, but it sure was one nice bath.

I relaxed in the bath for a little bit before scrubbing off. By the time I got out of the tub, the water was dirty. A fresh pair of modest reaping clothes awaited me in my bedroom, which was a blue blouse and a black skirt. I got dressed and brushed my long brown hair out. As I walked out into the kitchen, I noticed my mom pasteurizing the milk my dad and I collected earlier. While Dad and I usually did the hands-on work with milking and feeding the animals, Mom was usually the one to pasteurize milk, turn it into cheese, etc.. My mom was also the cook for the ranch.

I took a little bit of goat cheese that my mom made earlier this morning and spread it out on a bit of the tessara bread on the counter. My mom looked up at me, "Could you clean the table off dear? Once you're done eating the bread, of course."

I nodded in response, grabbed a rag from the sink and began wiping off the table. The thoughts of the reaping were lingering in my head. After this year, I only had two more years left until I was out of danger. I took tessarae, so my name would be in twenty times this reaping. The odds weren't exactly in my favor. I only hoped that I would get through the reapings alright.

* * *

 **Muni Ullom**

 **14**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

"So Muni, how many times is your name in today?" Greg asked me as we sat atop the roof of the Halens Bakery. The scent of cinnamon and fresh bread filled the air around us, and we took it in. Whenever we skipped school, we usually climbed up on the roof of this specific bakery. It gave us a fairly good vantage point, and it smelled a lot better then the usual smell of the district.

"Eleven times," I replied back, chewing the astamon leaf in my leaf. I took tessarae for myself, my mom, my dad, and my grandpa. I didn't take tessarae when I was 12, due to my mother's protests, but she relented soon enough. My dad and grandpa respected me for taking tessarae out to support them. I tried not to worry too much about the extra times my name was in, but worry sometimes comes without warning, and today was reaping day.

"Damn Muni. At least it's not as many times as some of the older kids in the district," Ester commented. She was right. District 10 is one of the poorest districts and most kids have to take tessarae to survive. It's not a choice for most of us, it's a way of life. I knew that Ester had her name in six times, as she took tessarae for herself and her dad. Greg was luckier than us in the fact that he was born in a slightly better family that managed a slaughterhouse, although he still took tessarae

We continued to look down into the District, watching the activity around the bazaar as people traded and bought goods. It wasn't too long until the smell of the bakery made us very hungry, so we decided to pile all of our money together to buy two slices of cinnamon bread. The first slice we split amongst ourselves to eat, and the second slice we split amongst ourselves to bring home.

The bread tasted like heaven on my tongue. Most of the time the kind of bread I had was the bread made from the tessarae grain, and it was pretty rare that I would have something more luxurious. Not that I was dirt poor or anything, usually a family that owns a ranch on District 10 is a little bit wealthier than one that works at a state-owned ranch. Still though, I usually got very little allowance from my family. I didn't mind it, but it was just how things worked.

We stayed up on the roof for a while, talking and laughing to each other. The entire time though, all I could focus on was Ester. Her beauty simply encaptured me. I've been friends with Ester for a long time, but it was only about seven months ago that I had felt myself getting feelings for her. I wanted to tell her that I liked her so bad, but I was scared that she didn't like me back and that it would ruin our friendship.

The sun began heavily beating down on the district as it became more lively. It was about this time that I heard the school bells ring. This meant that all the kids should be returning home soon, including me. We all climbed down from the bakery and I waved goodbye to Greg. Ester rode the same bus as me, as we lived close to each other, 20 minutes away from the district center. Ester's dad worked at a meat packaging facility close to where we lived. Her mom died when she was 6.

We boarded the bus and sat in our usual seats, in the back. There, a few of our other friends were waiting. We chatted for a little bit, although they got off before us. When it was our stop, there was maybe a quarter of the people left.

"I'll see you at the reaping Muni." Ester waved goodbye to me and began walking the opposite way as me. It was about a 5 minute walk back home in the brutal sun. I saw my dad waiting outside the road to the house. He tossed a water bottle once I got close.

"How was school today, champ?" He asks as we begin walking towards the house.

"Same old, boring and stupid," I lied. It was true that I skipped school quite a bit, but my parents didn't know whenever I skipped. I got on the bus like usual in the morning, and then when the bus dropped everybody off, I sneaked away. Usually I skipped with Greg and Ester. School had no use anyways. I would probably always be working on my dad's ranch, and he has taught me everything that the schools could teach me about livestock. What subjects weren't about livestock were capital propaganda.

The road back to the house was long, but we got there within a few minutes. I saw my grandpa skinning some kind of lizard under a tree, probbaly one that he caught earlier. My mother was pouring out water into the trough for some of the hogs to drink out of. The hogs began gathering around, greedy for water. I'm sure they are just as hot as I am on a day like this.

Inside the house wasn't much better. We don't have cooling so we rely on fans. Despite the fact that there was airflow, it was _hot_ air. On the counter was a plate of cheese and tessarae bread. That was my lunch, along with the third of the cinnamon bread I had from earlier. I got the dense tessara bread down first, to leave the best bread for last. Once again, the cinnamon bread didn't dissapoint.

I looked at the clock and realized how soon the reaping was. _"Shit, I gotta change!_ " I rushed off to my room to get changed into reaping clothes. I didn't care what it was as long as it looked decent. I ended up in a dark red suit. I thought it was good enough for a reaping. I left my room and went out into the dining room where my dad was. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

 **Silver Flower**

 **16**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

We all left the ranch about 11:30. We lived 30 minutes away from the square, so we had to drive. Fortunately for us, my dad owns a pickup truck. Unfortunately for me, it only seated two people so I had to sit in the back, which to say the least was bumpy. We went over dirt roads until it transitioned into asphalt. More houses began popping up until we reached the main part of the district.

Dad parked the truck close to the town square. People had already begun to line up to get checked in, so we joined them. Slowly, but surely, the line moved on. While we were waiting, I leaned onto a stone wall, but quickly got off after feeling how hot it was. It was certainly a _very_ hot day, more so than a usual hot day in 10. I stopped getting sunburned a while ago, after my skin began tanning instead of burning. Now, I was as tan as anybody who works out in the sun all day.

All work was stopped early as usual on Reaping Day, just so everybody could see families torn apart, and innocent children go off into death. District 10 hasn't had a victor in 21 years. Who knows if there would be one this year.

The peacekeeper at the table pricked my finger and pressed it down onto a blank spot. She scanned it and it read " _Silver Isabelle Flower_ ". "You're in, move along," The peacekeeper said coldly. How could he not even notice how scared all these children were. I would never understand peacekeepers.

People began filling in the remaining spots, and I looked back at my parents. They nodded at me reassuringly. The escort walked out onto stage shortly, a rather short male capitolite with black and orange hair. "Ah yes. I would like to welcome everybody to the reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games!" The film that plays every year rolled, as usual. "Now, let us begin! As always, girls first." The button was pressed, and for a moment my heart dropped.

It wasn't me.

It was a small 13 year old girl, who looked like she was half-starved to death. I couldn't let a girl so young, so innocent, go into the games. I couldn't keep a good conscience. That child would have a small chance compared to an older kid. "I volunteer!" I cry out. The girl looks relieved as she returns back to her spot in the 12 year olds and I step out of mine in the 16 year olds. I didn't know exactly what I was doing, but one second I was in the crowd and the next I was in the aisle. I was on stage, with everything moving in a haze.

"And what's your name, young lady?" The escort asked me. It took me a moment to register.

"Silver Flower." I respond.

"Well, Silver, what a brave girl you are!" The escort enthuses. Now it was time to see who the unlucky boy was.

* * *

 **Muni Ullom**

 **14**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

The entire family left together and boarded the bus to the square. I saw Ester on the bus and sat next to her as we began towards town. The bus was hot, and the air was so thick you could barely breath. I could hear Ester especially having troubles breathing. She had asthma so situations like this weren't good for her.

"They need to put air conditioning in these buses," She coughed.

"I hear you. I don't think the capitol would want to spend so much money on something that wouldn't benefit them."

I glanced over to my grandpa, who was doing something with another lizard. A different one from before. Was he skinning it on the bus? Lots of citizens are desperate to get any food, so I'm sure there would be at least one merchant or browser who is willing to buy the dead lizard. As we continued further to the town square, more people got on the bus. The gravel and dirt roads slowly transitioned into asphalt.

The Peacekeeper called out throughout the bus, "We're at the town square. Everybody off." Everybody got up and began filing out. The line was already bulky by the time we got there, but we got checked in eventually. Ester and I stood next to each other in the square, along with Greg. We talked for a little bit, but our talk was shortlived.

"Ah yes. I would like to welcome everybody to the reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games! Before we get into the reaping itself, we have a film to show you all! Enjoy!" The escort stood back and the film played up on the screen. The same propaganda film, what would you know. "Now, let us begin! As always, girls first." A small 13 year old girl had gotten reaped, but much to my surprise, somebody volunteered. I didn't recognize her, but she came out of the 16 year old section, almost looking as if she was in a trance. Volunteering was effectively suicide. For all we knew, she could have been in a trance.

"Now that we have our girl tribute, it is time for the boys." The button was pressed, and everybody was silent. "Muni Ullom."

No, it couldn't be me. There was no way it could be me. No way at all. As the peacekeepers grab me and begin to move me by force, I can feel myself fighting back out of instinct. Despite my strength, I was no match for four peacekeepers. After a few seconds of resisting, I realized that fighting back would do me no good in this situation. I brushed off the peacekeepers and began moving on my own. When I get to the stairs, I hesitate, but I force myself up. My district partner, Silver, glanced over at me. I could see fear, yet bravery in her eyes. One has to be very brave to volunteer. I was reaped, however. You don't need bravery to be reaped.

I could see my family way in the back, and I could just focus in on their face. The look of fear, but determination crossed their faces. Do they think that I can win? I didn't know. Everything was just moving so fast.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our very brave tributes from District 10!" The peacekeepers rushed us inside into seperate rooms. Now, I had to wait.

* * *

 **Silver Flower**

 **16**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

I walked slowly over to the window of the room I was in. Outside, I could see everybody moving out of the square. To them it was just another reaping. There was a group of people, that stayed in the square. I could see my parents among them. The others must have been there to visit the other tribute. His name is Muni, from what I remember. My thoughts were cut short by a high pitched voice.

"Silver!" My mother screeched. She gave me a hug. I think that my parents understood why I volunteered, and I think that a part of them respects that. "Silver my dear, you're a smart girl. You're fast, you know bushcraft. Work hard in that training center." My mom kissed me on both cheeks. "Oh, I love you so much." She stepped back, while my father stepped forwards.

"You know, Silver? These next couple weeks on the ranch are going to be lonely without you. And I say these next couple weeks because you are coming back, alive. All the time that you've been working with me, you have been learning skills that will benefit you in that arena. Like mom said, you're fast. You know how to survive in a wilderness enviornment. I've taught you that since day one. You can tie knots, you know how to lash."

"Yeah, but I can't use any of those skills without an axe or rope." I worried.

"That's why you will try your damn best to get sponsors. Make it clear that you're good at surviving in the wild, get a personality in the interviews, and capitol citizens will be attracted to sponsor you. Do you understand?" My dad asks, surprisingly calmly.

I nod in response. My dad always did know just what to say to calm somebody down.

"Here, take this." Dad handed me a wilted oxblood lily flower.

"Is that the..."

"Yes. It's the first flower you ever planted. I was able to preserve it from completely decomposing. Keep it. It's your token." He looked at me with calm and caring eyes and then kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. "Good luck in there Silver. I love you."

"It's time to go," The peacekeeper spoke.

"We love you Silver! Forever and-" My mom was cut off by the slamming of the door. Nobody else visited me after them.

* * *

 **Muni Ullom**

 **14**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

So I was reaped for the Hunger Games. That took a while to really set in. I would be sent into an arena where I would have to kill others to survive. Was I mentally prepared to do this? No, it doesn't matter if I'm mentally prepared or not. I have to win. I've done everything right so far in my life. I've had a good life! I don't want that taken away from me.

My mom, dad, and grandpa walked into the room, calmly, except for my mom. My dad was the first to hug me. "You're a strong guy. I've seen you chase and wrangle hogs that weigh more than you do. You have it in here." My dad pointed to my muscles. "Use your resources. Don't go for the cornucopia unless you're in some big alliance. Do what you need to do. I love you."

My dad pulled back and then my mom came up to me with wet eyes. "Oh, Muni... my Muni. I want to try and say more... but I think that dad has already laid it out. I love you, and stay safe." She kissed me and then pulled away. Tonight would be a rough night for my family, I could tell.

Then my grandpa looked at me. "You know what Muni? You're the toughest son of a bitch I've ever met. Especially for a teenager. The things I've seen you do. That's why I know you can go in there, and come back safe and sound." Grandpa paused for a moment, then began pulling something out of his pocket. "Here, you forgot this at home."

"Is this the leather bracelet you made for me 4 years ago?" I asked. Grandpa nodded in response. Tributes are allowed tokens, as usual, so I suppose that Grandpa gave it to me for it to be my token. I hugged him just before our time was up. Although not happy at having to leave, they did.

There was a glass of water on the table. I took a sip of it, but something about the taste was off. I couldn't pinpoint it, but I didn't have much time to anyways because Ester and Greg burst in soon after my family left. Ester immediately ran over and wrapped her arms around me. _That_ was unusual, but I accepted it all the same.

"Damn Muni!" Ester pulled back from the hug. "You can win this. You're strong, and more importantly, you can get sponsors. I know you can."

"Muni, how long have we been friends?" Greg asked.

"Years," I replied simply.

"And in all those years I've known you, what is the one thing that I always knew about you?"

"I don't know, what?"

"You are strong, and you're likable," Greg said. " _Make_ the Capitol like you. That's how you'll survive. Good luck, dude." Greg and I fist bumped.

The peacekeeper interrupted us and began pulling Greg and Ester out despite their resistance. It was then that I just got this feeling that I had to say something before they left. I was running out of time to do it to. "Ester!" I called just before they were getting dragged out. "I-" The door closed as they were just pulled out. "Love you..." I said to myself quietly and resigned to the chair.

* * *

 **A/N: And that was District 10! I still have four more slots open: D2M, D5M, D9M, and D12M.**

 **So, what did you guys think of the two tributes from 10?**

 **What do you think their odds are?**

 **Do you think Muni or Silver would be open to alliances with themselves or other tributes?**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **-Zach**


	7. Reaping Day - District 3

**A/N: Just a quick little author's note for future reaping chapters, I'd say not to judge a character just by the reaping. Although some tributes may seem Mary Sui-ish, chances are the majority of their weaknesses haven't shown through yet. For example if a character is hot-headed, that could certainly be a weakness, but I may not have written into the reaping.**

 **That is all, thank you! Here is the District 3 Reaping.**

* * *

 _The Night before the Reaping_

* * *

 **Solomon Lockqe**

 **17**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

"Come on Lockqe, come at me." My opponent continued to taunt me. After a while, he came at me with a heaping swing, but I crouched beneath and speared him down onto the ground. There came the first punch. Then came the second. Then the third. Then the fourth. It was habit at this point. My punches kept on coming until the guy got a nose bleed. Even after that I kept going. I didn't even have to put the guy into submission for him to tap out. I wasn't surpsied, although towards the end, my arms were starting to tire a little bit. But either way, the guy got beaten up. That's why you shouldn't challenge the champion of a fight club when you're a bronze rank. It wasn't even a challenge for me.

I jumped down from the ring, and Cordan, my manager, threw me a water bottle. After a drink, I threw it back at him. Although Cordan was a good guy, I wasn't exactly looking for friends, and I made that clear to him day one. I looked over at the standings board. I was still number one in the fight club. Not that I cared. If anything, I felt locked in at the fighting club, because it's the only place where I can make a living. The club had become my life, and at first I hated that, but now I almost didn't even care, because everyday was dreary. I've grown so used to the everyday routine of waking up, training, eating, and fighting at the nightclub. That was my life, and I've resigned myself to it.

I changed into a plain grey t-shirt and jeans in the locker room, and threw on a black jacket. It was about 2 A.M. and time to return home. The club would be closing a couple hours, but my match for the night was already done. The cool breeze of the night captured me as I walked out of the fight club and began my usual walk home. I lived several blocks away from the club, in a house where I've lived my entire life. Once I got on my block, I noticed all my streetlights except for one were out. Just when I opened my door, the one that remained lit died out.

Immediately I went into my kitchen and pulled out a water and a little bit of bread. Just as I finished the bread, everything seemed to... shift around me. I blinked and there standing clear as day in front of me was my sister, Holly. " _Is this real?_ " I asked myself. Holly circled around me to the other side of the counter.

"Again?" She asked.

It's almost as if the words coming out of my mouth weren't mine. "I did what I needed to do, Holly."

"So you went to a fight club to get beat up? For what?"

Once again, the words automatically came out of my mouth. "Damnit, Holly, we aren't making enough from the assembly line!" A hurt look came across my sister's face. "Holly, I'm sorry... But we need to survive somehow. And if that somehow is me going to get beat up everynight, then that's what we need to do. I can take a lot of hits you know."

Holly shook her head. "I don't agree with it, but if you're going to get beat up, at least let me heal you." She grabbed out the medical supplies and poured a little bit of rubbing alcohol onto a cotton swab. Just as she touched my cheek with the swab, she disappeared. Just like thin air. What in the hell just happened?

How did I just see my sister, when my sister is dead?

* * *

 _Reaping Day_

* * *

 **Lanni Telle**

 **16**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

"We got another one over here Lanni!" Prosect calls out. I peak my head out from the small shaft I was in to look at where Prosect was pointing to. One of my jobs in my dad's factory is to fix cables and wires. A dangerous job, yes, but it was a job that I did well. I was small enough to get in and out of the wire shafts, and I knew what I was doing when I was working with wires. I grab onto my toolbelt and began crawling towards the broken wire, since crawling was easier then getting out. They had already cut power, so I didn't need to worry about being shocked. One shock was enough for me. When I got to the wire, it looked severely frayed. This was going to take a while.

It took a solid thirty minutes, if not more to fully repair the wire. It certainly was difficult. I reached out onto the work floor as the power was returned back into the shaft. Now that the repairs were finished, I was on my own time. My dad wasn't at the factory, he was back at home, so I would have to run to get back home in time to get dressed.

Not that I minded running. In fact I enjoyed running. I usually tried the best I could to run, but when I got shocked a couple years ago, it messed up with my body, paticularly giving me a limp leg and a weak heart. So running was difficult, because a weak heart means less blood, and a limp leg means I'm going to be slower. I tried the best I could though, but my best wasn't very good.

After my "accident" I really learned how to remain cautious. Now some say that I'm too cautious, but since when was that a bad thing? I have no clue why, but some people say that I'm paranoid. Why don't they go get shocked and remain in the hospital for a week, and see how cautious they become. When I had the accident, my dad paid almost all of his life's savings to treat me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive. Of course, when this happened, the rich hardly looked down from their mansions at a man in need of money. So for a while after my accident, my dad and I were a little bit worse for wear. We recovered though. No matter what, we always recover.

I had the fortune of having a father who owned a computer processor factory. It wasn't that big, and we weren't wealthy from it, but it made a decent amount of money. Enough to comfortably sustain us at least. I help around in the factory by doing different jobs, such as fixing cables and wires, cleaning the place up, and preparing the materials for the assembly line, among others. Although my dad was the owner, Prosect was the manager, and helped run the ground floor smoothly.

By the time I reached home, I was sweating heavily. "Welcome home Lan," My dad said as he looked back into his newspaper at the kitchen counter. I escaped out of my jacket and hung it up. Although it was in the middle of the summer, it had been a surprisingly cool day. I ran up to my room to get ready for the reaping. Ah yes, the reaping, the most built up day in the entire year. Work and school was let out paticularly early for it.

My dad had set out a yellow dress for me. Before I put it on, I took a quick shower, to get all the sweat and dirt off of me. The shower had certainly helped me loosen up after working on the wires earlier. When I went back downstairs, my dad set out a plate of toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast. The thoughts of the reaping crossed my mind as I ate. I didn't take tessarae. My dad and I did well enough, and even if I wanted to take it, he would have forbid me. So therefore, my name would be in five times.

"Thanks for breakfast, dad," I told him quietely as I walked over to the couch. I turned on the TV, but all that showed up was something involving the Games. In fact, the District 1 Reaping was showing. Both of the tributes were volunteers, per usual, but something about the boy seemed unhappy. Like he didn't want to volunteer. I disregarded it and shut the TV off. The horn blared not long after. My dad and I exchanged a look. It was time.

* * *

 **Solomon Lockqe**

 **17**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

"Holly!" I awoke from my dream in a cold sweat. I looked around me in panic before realizing where I was, and when it was. That's right, I'm the only one who lives in this house now. I laid back down in my bed, taking a moment to think. I had these nightmares about my sister frequently. I suppose it was god's cruel way of haunting me with her image. I threw the blanket off of me and got out of the bed.

The image of Holly I could see constantly. After my mother died, she was the only person I had left. She had never agreed with me going to the fight club. At first, I let myself get beat up, just for the money, but after Holly's murder, I started trying to win. The rage of her death fueled me. I started to climb the ranks, people realized I wasn't just a punching bag. After a while though, that rage turned into callousness. Now everything just feels so disconnected.

I left my bedroom and walked out into the kitchen. The sink was filled with dishes that I haven't done, the counter littered with different items I haven't bothered to put away. The house had basically fallen into a state of disarray since Holly died, since I never cared to clean it anyways. I grabbed a small piece of bread and a little bit of cheese for breakfast. I ate quietly at the counter. I could almost hear Holly's voice in my head. The countless mornings we woke up and joked and had breakfast.

I finished my breakfast and walked back into my room and put a plain grey suit on. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed out my dark hair so it looked somewhat presentable. I didn't have much time to do anything else before the horns blared. I wondered if what I was about to do is what Holly would want me to do. I had no clue, but I suppose that didn't matter now.

I was going to volunteer, because I had nothing left in District 3.

* * *

 **Lanni Telle**

 **16**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

The square was moderately filled by the time we got there. The rich, as usual, weren't here this early. I suppose they couldn't bear spending time with the poor for a minute longer than they have to. The rich in Disrict 3 were all snobs, and didn't care about anybody under them. I just don't understand why they can't be genorous and share with some of the less fortunate. If all the rich did that, then the district would be a much better place. There wouldn't be such a huge barrier between the rich and the poor. But alas, the rich would never do that, because they're all greedy.

I shook off the thought as I found Quinn in the mess of people in the square. Although I loved him, he was the complete opposite of me. Where I was quiet and reserved, he was loud and outgoing. Where I was cautious, he was impulsive. We were different personality-wise, we had the same interests in mind. We both liked running. We both liked reading. We both liked cooking in some way.

"Hey, Lan!" He pecked me on the cheek. "Here, I think you'll like this."

"Oh no," I groan. "Is this a joke?" The grin on Quinn's face told me it was.

"Alright, so did you hear the joke about the butter?" He asked, waiting for a response.

I sigh. "No Quinn, I haven't."

"I can't tell you, you might spread it!" He began chuckling. Although I wasn't a fan of jokes, Quinn's laugh could always bring a smile to my face.

"Come on Quinn, that was _corny_ , even for you!"

"What can I say, I'm the _KING_ of corny jokes!" He exclaimed. "Say, I got another one, wanna hear?"

"Nope! God no! Maybe after the reaping!" Quinn chuckled at my reaction. Enough people had filed in to the point were we could start, so I said bye to Quinn and moved over to the 16 year old section. Quinn was a 17 year old, so we were seperated by age, albeit it was a one year difference.

"Welcome!" The female escort exclaims. "Welcome to the reaping for the 76th Hunger Games! Here we will decide who will have the pride and honor of representing District 3 in the arena! Before we do that... we have just an amazing little movie to show you all!" That is when the film started playing.

"War, errible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land." The voice of Snow boomed over in the film. "Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedon has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that, each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up, in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice." I wasn't exactly sure if it could be called a pageant of honor, but I disregarded it none the less. "The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This, is how we safeguard our future."

"Oh I just," The escort began, "Love that little film. Now, to get on to the part you all have been waiting for. Ladies first." I waited anxiously, wondering who it was. The chances of me getting reaped were low. There was no way. "Lanni Telle."

No, no, no! This couldn't be, I can't be reaped! There was no way! What about Quinn? What about my dad? I was the only person my dad had left! I could feel tears filling my eyes and slowly streaking down my cheek. I could see people around me looking at me. I just didn't believe it! I only had my name in 5 times. The chances... the chances. My thoughts were interrupted by peacekeepers guiding me toward the stage. They seemed to be gentle with me. I was still softly crying.

As I got up on stage, I could see Quinn in the 17 year old section, with eyes of disbelief.

* * *

 **Solomon Lockqe**

 **17**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

As I walked out of the house, I locked it. A small stream of people had already begun walking down my street, a few of which gave me weird looks. Let's just say that the neighbors _knew_ me. I usually stayed inside during the day unless I was exercising, and some neighbors have seen me walking down the street at night. They probably think that I'm just a young drunkard, and I'm not of the mind to change that thought of me. I've actually never touched a bottle of alcohol in my life, but I just have that look of a washed-up teenager who once had plans for a future. And for the most part, that was true.

Ironically, I gained the look of an alcoholic because my mom turned to alcohol when I was just a kid. Holly and I had to take up factory jobs just to support ourselves. Before that, however, I was a top student. People thought that I was gonna do something great, something big. Huh, look at how that turned out. My mom had high hopes for me, at least until she decided that the stress of raising two kids was too much for her. Then she just shut down basically. Part of me resents her for it. If she hadn't have shut down like she did, then maybe I would actually be doing something with my life, not going to the same fight club everynight to keep myself alive. Ultimately, it was because of her that I am the shell of a person I am today, and in the grand scheme of things, she was the cause of Holly's death. Even still, Holly's death is a subject that I'm sensitive about. She was the last damn thing I had to hold on to for hope. Damnit, if only she hadn't followed me into the club.

" _No_ ," I thought to myself. It wasn't her fault. She only wanted for me to stop fighting. After all, back then I didn't try, I just let myself get beat up for the money. As one could assume, that takes a massive toll on the body, and it was Holly that would nurse me back to health. After Holly's murder, I quit the factory job to hunt down her killer, but that never came to fruition.

So after all of that, here I am, preparing to volunteer for the games. I figured I had nothing to lose at this point. I hated fighting at the fight club, I didn't want to go back to a shitty factory job. I was strong and I was fit. By the same token, I had no experience with any weapons, and I had no idea how to survive in the wild. Another thing to worry about, I wasn't charasmatic, so I could count my odds on getting any sponsors out. Nobody would take pity on me.

Before I knew it, I was at the square. Since I took it slow getting there, mostly everybody was already there. I got signed in, and the name read " _Solomon Mikeal Lockqe,_ " just as it has every year. Apperantly Mikeal was the name of my maternal grandfather, according to what my mother said a few years before she died. I never knew any of my grandparents. I didn't know my dad's family or my dad, for a matter of fact, because he left my mom soon after Holly was born. My maternal grandparents were dead before I was ever even born. I joined the 17 year old's section. Similar as to how my neighbors knew me, lots of 17 year olds used to know me back in my prime, or at least have heard of me before. Now, though, they tend to stay away from me. A few have been "sympathetic" towards me before, but I'm not looking for pity, and I'm not looking for friends.

The escort started going on. For the most part I spaced out as the film played. "Now, to get on to the part you have all been waiting for. Ladies first. Ah yep, here we go. Lanni Telle."

All of a sudden the kid next to me starts going crazy. "No, no, no! It can't be her... How can it be her?" I assumed that the guy was her boyfriend or brother, but he was clearly distraught. I could feel the slightest hint of sympathy for the guy. It's always the worst when somebody close to you is in danger. From what I saw, the girl had to be guided to the stage by peacekeepers. Although I couldn't see from the point where I was at, the cameras showed tears on her face.

"Come on up dear!" The escort encouraged. "There we go, up and over." She looked back at the crowd. "Then we have the boys!"

Before she could even get the words off of her lips, I shouted calmly, "I volunteer." This would be sure to attract attention. After all, it usually attracts attention whenever a non-career volunteer. I didn't care if I attracted attention. I had my own reasons for volunteer.

I certainly didn't need guiding out into the aisle by any peacekeepers. I began walking off to the stage. The escort gave me one good clean look and most likely stereotyped me based on my looks. "And... what is your name?"

"Solomon Lockqe." I looked down upon the faces of the people, and I feel like those who have known me saw this coming.

* * *

 **Lanni Telle**

 **16**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

In a way, I was in shock. Shock from being reaped. I refused to believe it. While I was busy worrying in my head, my dad and Prosect come into the room where the peacekeepers put me.

"Hey, hey, Lanni. Calm down, you'll be fine." After I was still worrying me, my dad grabbed me gently by the chin. "Look at me Lanni."

I nodded at him. He continued, "You'll be fine Lanni. You are very smart. You won't be very good with weapons, and you won't be the fastest runner, but learn the skills necesarry to survive. Don't go for that cornucopia! I repeat, don't go for it! You would never leave the cornucopia alive with your leg."

"But dad, what if I'm running away from a career? I would never make it with my leg and my heart!"

"Then you will figure something out, won't you?" Prosect butt in. "Knowing you, you could figure things out with electricity to get rid of the careers. Think. Innovate. I trust you to make the right calls in there. Your morals in there will have to be much different if you want to survive. You may be forced to kill. These are the games."

"Prosect is right, Lanni," My dad said. He handed me a small chain anklet. Once that I've had forever. He then pulled me close into a hug. "I love you Lanni. Always."

"I love you too, Dad. Take care," I cried softly, the tears still fresh in my eyes. He pulled from the hug and left the room. "Good luck Lanni," Prosect says before he leaves.

Quinn was the next to arrive in the room. "Oh my god, Lan." It was clear that he had been crying at least a little bit. He embraced me tightly. "My god. How could this happen _just as_ things were going right."

"I don't know Quinn." I held onto him as tight as I could, burying my head into his shoulder. "I don't want to go Quinn."

"I know." He stoked my hair that went down just past my ears. "I know you don't want to. Just... just try to win Lan. Try to win for me, at least. _Please_."

"I will, Quinn. I'll try, I swear to you." We held each other in the embrace for what felt like eternity.

"It's time." As the peacekeeper began to pull the resisting Quinn out, he began yelling at me. "I love you Lan! I love-" He was cut off by the closing door, and I returned back to my tears.

* * *

 **Solomon Lockqe**

 **17**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

 _Nobody_.

Not that I was expecting anybody to come, nor did I want anybody to come. I had no one to visit me. In the meantime, I looked out into the square. It sure was emptying out quick. All this was for them was another year of tributes.

My reason for volunteering goes further than a half-suicide attempt. I would honestly, try my shot at winning. What that would take, I didn't know.

I remembered a promise I made to my sister, in her dying moments. She had told me, "Find them Solly. Find them, and give em' hell." It was a phrase like nothing I had ever heard out of my sister, but I promised her that.

" _Oh yeah, Holly. I'll give em' hell._ "

* * *

 **A/N: And there was District 3! 23 of the tribute slots are filled, and the 1 other is currently reserved. So just about all of our tributes are in! This is damn good news to me!**

 **What did you think of both tributes**

 **How well do you think Solomon will do?**

 **What about Holly with her limp leg?**

 **I had fun writing both tributes, Solomon especially, although I was also a little bit depressed writing him LOL. So thank you to the submitters of these two tributes, AriaStorm and GalacticCoach.**


	8. Reaping Day - District 2

**Bellona Cartwright**

 **18**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

 _Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Miss._ _Hit._

That one miss threw me off after that. It always works out like that. Any time I don't get something right on point, it just sort of falls apart. I slammed the throwing knife I had in my hand down onto the table, in a short fit of anger. I _hated_ when they all didn't hit on target. It left a lasting "irked" feeling in my mind. In the arena, one can't afford mistakes like a "miss." You miss, you're dead. That's typically how it works, unless the person you're throwing at is running for their lives. Being this year's volunteer, I especially couldn't afford mistakes.

I had been in the tournaments for three years, to see who the volunteer would be. I didn't expect to make it when I was fifteen, but I sure as hell tried. This year was finally my year. I had won the tournament three days ago. It was honestly quite easy. Although I was proficient with knives and swords, I was much more exceptional mentally. If you use your mind competently in a battle, it's hard to lose. That's a given fact, and it's been proven time and time again.

I practiced for a little bit more after that with a sword. The sword was my preferred weapon, and many would say that I'm at least decent with it. However, it never hurts to sharpen your skills. The Training Center didn't have any holograms, but it did have trainers, and targets. This time around, I opted for the trainer. For me, they were simply there to spar with.

I sparred with the trainer for a little bit longer, but it would soon reach noon. I would have to go home to get ready for the reaping. I sheathed the falchion and hung it up on the rack. I noticed a few other trainees looking over at me as I left. I don't necesarrily have friends, because I simply don't like making friends. My entire focus was on training, and training only, and that focus paid off. Although I didn't have "friends", I had several acquaintances at the Academy.

To put it bluntly, it was a rather shitty day in District 2. When I left the Training Center, I immediately noticed the rain. It was coming down, and it was coming down hard. Not that rain bothered me. After all, if it rained in the arena, what was I gonna do, just not move all day? So what if my clothes got soaked? I was going to have to change when I got home anyways.

On the walk home, I noticed people bustling about. Most workers just got out of work, and were heading home to prepare for the reaping later. My parents worked as supervisors at a gun-making facility, so we lived fairly well. We were well enough to pay for a decent house, put good food on the table, and still have some leftover. Training didn't cost that much really, especially in District 2, since if you weren't a volunteer, more likely than not you were going to be a peacekeeper. To some, a peacekeeper was a good life. For me, I wasn't content with that. I wanted to be a volunteer since day one.

My house was located on a slope located with other houses similar to mine. For as long as I remembered, I've lived at the same three bedroom house. I didn't have any siblings, so the third room was reserved for guests, and guests only. My parents were surprisingly not home yet, so I had to sneak in through the kitchen window, moistening the floor in the process. Mom probably wasn't going to be happy about that.

I stripped out of my wet clothes then and there and rushed up stairs to take a quick shower. Just long enough to wash off all the sweat from training. Once I was done, I dried up, and got into a brown leather dress. It wasn't a "normal" dress. It had more of an armory look to it then anything. My dad was the one who found it for me, so I kind of expected it to look a bit more... what's the word? Tough? Sharp? Something like that, at least. I liked it though.

"We're home Bellona." I heard a masculine voice from downstairs. I immediately slid down on the railing, a "skill" which I have mastered at this point after many years.

My mom immediately got a look of pleasure on her face. "Oh my! My future victor, you look great in that dress. Simply amazing!"

"Thanks mom," I responded with a hug.

"Here, we picked this up on the way home." My dad held out a steel ring. Upon further inspection, it was engraved with a single word, 'Strength'. "Certainly a fitting ring, don't you think?" My dad asked.

I looked it over one more time. "Yes. Quite fitting indeed."

* * *

 **Darvin Lentini**

 **18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

The clouds raced around in the sky. It would rain soon, which by the way, I was completely okay with. I liked rainy days. I looked throughout the District from my point atop the building, my feet hanging off the edge. This specific building was usually where I went to think about, and I had plenty on my mind to think about. As I got up and prepared to jump down, I almost looked to my right, but the person I wanted next to me wasn't there. I sighed and leaped down onto the empty road. It was still early dawn, and most people haven't woken up by now. I, however, like to wake up early.

I began my usual morning routine, which includes a jog around the district. I used to follow this morning routine with my twin brother, Emmett. That was until about a year ago, when he messed up his legs jumping from a rooftop. Even now, the memory is a bit hazy, most likely from the shock. Somehow, somewhere, Emmett miscalculated his landing or his steps. I didn't understand how, it's not like it was his first jump. We had been jumping for years. The end result was Emmett becoming permanently wheel chair bound. Last year was also the year Emmett was supposed to volunteer, in a quarter quell, no less. The quell twist last year was that each tribute had to be a volunteer, and nobody could leave until the two tributes had volunteered. In District 2 that wouldn't have been a problem though.

After my brother had his accident, I made a promise to him. A promise I intended on keeping. I wasn't chosen as this year's volunteer, but damnit I should have been. It didn't matter though, because I was going to volunteer regardless. Will that earn me much respect with the other careers? Probably not. But as I've said, I intended on keeping that promise to my brother, and to my parents.

I continued running through the district, making my way around a merchant section. All the shops hadn't opened yet, except for one, the Kalkan Cafe. I decided to take a small break from my run for a little bit of breakfast. The owner of the Kalkan Cafe was a homely elderly guy named Bacchus. From everything my dad has told me, Bacchus was the owner of the cafe since he was a kid.

The cafe was empty, except for Bacchus standing at the counter. "Oh, hey Darvin." Bacchus and I were familiar with each other. The cafe was usually where I went for breakfast during my runs. Although it was typical breakfast food, the food wasn't super unhealthy, which benefited me. "The usual?" I nodded and laid out five dollars. I sat down at the counter as he went back to the kitchen to prepare it.

Soon enough, a plate of rice with two eggs over hard was set in front of me. Off to the side were a couple strips of bacon. Although bacon wasn't exactly healthy, it did provide protein, and it tasted pretty good. Eggs and rice were filled with protein too. I like to have a very protein rich diet, and a protein rich breakfast is a good way to start off. Bacchus was reading a book at the counter while I ate. We chit chat for a little bit. By the time I was finished eating, another customer had come in. I bid farewell, and continued my run.

The District slowly began to come to life, as did the rain. At first it was a light drizzle, but it soon began to pick up. Thankfully for me, I was already on the way back home by the time it _really_ picked up. I ducked inside, taking off my wet jacket and setting it down. I could see Emmett doing something on his tablet in the kitchen, most likely playing a game. I pitied him, I really did. Now that he was in his wheelchair, he couldn't really do much anymore. We had attatched a wheelchair lift onto the staircase, as Emmett fervently did not want to move bedrooms. I ran upstairs to take a nice long shower. There was nothing better after a run.

By the time I got out and got dressed, I could smell breakfast downstairs. I heard my mom shout, "You want any breakfast Dar?"

I went downstairs and shook my head. "I ate at the Kalkan." Emmett looked over at me from the table. I decided to sit down, even though I wasn't eating. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just at work until the Reaping," My mom replied. She handed Emmett a plate of chicken and waffles. Although Emmett wasn't paralyzed, walking on his two legs just hurt too much. The doctor says that for now, there was nothing they could do about it. That the leg is still trying to heal itself, and that they can't speed up that process. Hopefully, in a few years maybe, Emmett could undergo physical therapy and at least walk with a walker. That would be a day I'd like to live to.

The rain outside continued to fall harshly. As I looked out to the window, I could feel Emmett's eyes on me. He had been unusually quiet. I didn't quite understand it. He himself was happy for me, that I would be the one volunteering. Maybe he was nervous that somebody else would volunteer before I had the chance to. Either way, it was weird.

I had many worries about volunteering, but one of the biggest worries I had was letting my family down. In fact, it was more than a worry. It was a nightmare that I had constantly, ever since my dad told me that I would be the one to volunteer. The nightmare that I wouldn't be good enough for my family. That I wouldn't be good enough for the career pack.

I couldn't let them down. I will volunteer, to make them proud. And what happens in the arena happens. If I win, I'll return home to glory. If I die, then at least I won't have to face the shame of looking at my family again.

* * *

 **Bellona Cartwright**

 **18**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

My mom had fixed up a quick lunch of steak and fried potatoes. My steak was cooked rare, just the way I liked it, since there was still blood in it. The potatoes had ketchup squirted on top of them. After that, my mom put my dark brown hair up in a bun. It took a few minutes of my parents getting ready before we left. I had put the ring on before we left. It would be my token, the only thing to remember my district in the arena.

I had good feeling about my district partner, Marcus. Marcus was a 17 year old, so he was a year younger than me, but his skill was very great. He would serve useful in the arena. Having a good district partner can make or break your chance of victory, and for me, Marcus was very tall and of a strong build. I've seen the guy throw spears from quite a long distance, although up close he was really only good with his fists.

Before we had left, the District 1 Reapings were live. The girl looked fit enough, and seemed like she was more of an agile fighter. The boy was a bit more muscular. They both could be useful, and they could also be big threats. I'd have to keep an eye on them later in training.

As I was getting checked in, I noticed Marcus already in the 17 year old section. It was actually kinda hard not to notice him. He certainly seemed excited. I don't blame him, but if I were him, I wouldn't let my emotion show so easily. There is a reason for that. His guard is down. For all Marcus knew, somebody would volunteer before him, and there would be nothing he could do.

The escort for District 2 was a guy named Icilius Agricola. Typical capitolite, crazy hair, crazy skin, et cetera. Icilius has been the escort for seven years now. "Oh, is this thing on?" He asked as he tapped the microphone. "Welcome, ladies and gents. Welcome to the Reaping for the 76th Hunger Games. Let us watch this video from the capitol, before we get any further." The typical propaganda film showed. I don't even know why they showed it in District 2, it's not like we're rebellious.

"Now, it is time to select a brave woman to represent one half of District 2 in the 76th Annual Hunger Games. Ah, here we go. T-"

"I volunteer." My voice rang out calmly, but loudly. I began walking the usual walk of the volunteer, through the crowd and down the aisle. Icilius eyed me brightly. "Ah, a volunteer! What wonder. What is your name dear?"

"Bellona Cartwright."

"Well Bellona, may the odds be ever in your favor. Let us get on to the boys now!"

* * *

 **Darvin Lentini**

 **18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

 _"Are you sure you didn't land wrong on purpose?" I asked Emmett, who was lying in the hospital bed. The pain clearly showed on his face._

 _"No!" Emmett replies in an agitated tone. "Why would I do something like that man? You think I wanted to fuck up my legs?" He sighed and leaned his head back onto the pillow. The heart moniter picked up in speed, and then dropped back down._

 _"I-I just d-don't understand Em," I stammered. "It wasn't like that was your first jump. You've jumped plenty of times. How did you happen to miscalculate the week before the reaping?"_

 _Emmett sighed once again. I noticed that was something he was doing alot now. "I don't know how Dav. It just happened. Maybe it was fate's cruel way of saying 'fuck you'."_

 _I looked at Emmett another time. My time in the room was up. "I'll see you in a bit dude." He nodded goodbye to me as I left._

I awoke from the catnap I had drifted off into in the living room. It was almost time to go. "Shit," I breathed to myself. I rushed upstairs to get dressed. My dad had bought me a light blue suit for the reaping. It represented our family colors, not to mention that light blue was my favorite color. Once I was dressed, I noticed Emmett rolling out of his room.

"Everything okay man? You seem a little weird today." I asked.

"Yeah Dav, everything is cool man. I'm happy for you." Emmett lifted himself out of the wheelchair and onto the stairlift. He had two seperate wheelchairs, one upstairs, and the other downstairs. It made it a bit easier, so we didn't have to spend so much money on getting an actual wheelchair carrier. I rushed downstairs and moved his wheelchair to a managable position for him. Emmett I suppose has learned how to get himself on and off, so I left him to that, and left the house early.

I had left before the rest of my family, for no paticular reason. I just wanted to. I guess it was maybe because I was nervous? I had no clue. It was of no matter, because soon enough I was signed in and ready to go.

Icilius, the escort for our district, walked out onto the stage and give his usual spiel. "Now, it is time to select a brave woman to represent one half of District 2 in the 76th Annual Hunger Games. Ah, here we go. T-"

He couldn't even get the girl's first name off her toungue, when Bellona Cartwright said the two fateful words. I knew Bellona, not very well, but I've had a couple conversations with her in the training center over the past. She was dedicated, I'll give her that. And, she was lethal. She would be my district partner. Well, not oficially yet.

As Icilius began to draw the boys, I could feel myself getting more nervous. I would have to be quick, otherwise the actual volunteer would, well, volunteer. The nervousness grew as she pressed the button, and without even thinking, it just stammers off my lips. "I-I volunteer!" At first my body wouldn't move, but I forced myself to move into the aisle. After that I felt in control of myself again. Was this the right thing to do?

Walking up those stairs, I don't think I've ever felt so nervous. Icilius gave me a look up and down. "And... what is your name, lad?"

"Darvin," I swallowed, "Lentini."

"Very, very good. Ladies and gentlemen, our two tributes from District 2! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Icilius faced away from the mic. "Shake hands you two."

I don't think I've ever seen a stare so cold.

* * *

 **Bellona Cartwright**

 **18**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

Goddamnit, Darvin Lentini was my partner? Well, that kinda ruins the plan I had with Marcus. Yeah, sure, Darvin was dilligent and was at least somewhat decent with a sword, but he was a hot head. He acts first, thinks later, a trait which could very well get him killed in the arena. I would have to find a way to make it work now.

Everybody knew Darvin's brother Emmett. Hell, it was hard _not_ to hear about him everyday. That was up until the dude completely messed up his legs jumping from a roof. A stupid move, but it was what lots of kids did. There had been quite a few times, before Emmett had his accident, that he attempted to flirt with me. I, however, wasn't that interested. Emmett was cute, that was for sure, but I just wasn't interested in a relationship. I didn't want to have a relationship with somebody who I potentially would have to kill.

Darvin however, was a different person. Although Darvin and Emmett were twins, Darvin was always in Emmett's shadow. It always seemed like he was content with that though, as he never made any attempt to steal the spotlight from Emmett. Who knows, maybe Darvin will prove me wrong and that he can be useful. I would just have to see.

"Bellona!" I heard my mom enter the room, with dad right behind her. "I have so much faith in you right now! This is what you've been trained your entire life to do! Now go out, and do it!" I could see tears of joy in my mother's eyes. She wiped them away. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you right now!"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand mom. Thank you" I hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Bellona. Do what you do best." My mother released me from the hug, and my father came in with an even tighter hug.

"I love you dad," I breathed out from the tight hug.

"I love you so much Bellona." He loosened the hug a little bit. "I always knew you'd be a volunteer. I still know that you will be a victor. To say that I believe in you is an understatement." He took a moment. "Do you have the ring on?" He asked. I nodded and showed him my hand. "Great. I think you're all set dear. I don't think there's anything else I can tell you."

As they left, I waved goodbye to them and told them that I loved them. Now that they were gone, I could get back to my strategy.

* * *

 **Darvin Lentini**

 **18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

The stare that Bellona gave me set me off. How was it that she already didn't like me? This arose other questions, such as on if I would be accepted to the career pack. I suppose, that to the other careers, I'm just a regular volunteer. But would the mentors support me? I wasn't their choice.

I saw my dad enter the waiting room I was in. The nervousness inside my veins was still present. It's almost like his hug didn't even register. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I snapped out of it. "Just a little nervous, that's all, heh." I gave a short half-assed chuckle, to make it seem like I was ready.

My dad chuckled back, except his chuckle wasn't half-assed like mine. "I don't blame you. When my cousin volunteered, he was just like you. Nervous. It's pretty hard not to be in a situation like this." My mom walked in soon after, as did Emmett, although he was rolled in on his wheelchair. My mom gave me a hug just as tight as my dad's. I had to bend over to hug Emmett, but he hugged me just a fiercely as the others.

'You'll do great dude," Emmett starts off. "Probably much better than I could have ever done."

"I'm not sure about that, Em. You would have been pretty damn good in-"

"Doesn't matter now," He said dryly and pointed to his legs. "I think that you were always meant to take my spot."

My mom looked at us two, "Dad and I love you so much Darvin. We'll see you in a few weeks. We love you!" With that they left and waited for Emmett and I to finish.

With my parents gone, I asked a question that has been burning in my mind. "So tell me Em. Honestly. Were you getting cold feet?"

Emmett thought about that for a moment and then nodded. "But I swear, I didn't land wrong on purpose. Maybe it was my subconcious, I don't know. But I was getting doubts about volunteering. That's all I know. It doesn't matter at this point. You're the volunteer for District 2. You'll do what I never could, and never can do." He held out his fist. I hit him with a fist bump. "Good luck dude. Good luck." With that, Emmett rolled himself out.

And then, I was truly alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there we go, District 2 reapings done! Next up, District 4! I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting pumped up for the actual games. We still have a long way to go. To the submitters of Bellona and Darvin, I hope I got them right, because I felt pretty nervous about writing them. Not because I didn't have much to go off of, in fact, you two gave me a lot to work off of. But then again, you have a lot to work off of, you can also kinda muddle yourself down with all the details. Emie and Loki, if you think I didn't write them correctly, message me and tell me how I can improve them.**

 **Well, on with the questions!**

 **What do you think of District 2's two tributes?**

 **How do you think Bellona's initial dislike of Darvin will work with the dynamics of the two?**

 **How do you think Darvin's nervousness and pressure to succeed will affect him in the arena?**

 **Thank you all for reading! Updates from here until around Christmas will be slower, due to the fact that I have finals upcoming. So for all I know, there could only be one update for the next couple weeks. I will have to wait and see.**


	9. Reaping Day - District 4

**A/N: So I just wanted to make the lore in this universe clear. When I write stories, I like to have different universes for different stories, unless it's a continuation off of another one, or if I just feel like having it in the same universe. So right now, the "universe" that THIS Syot Story is in is what I called, not surprisingly, "Universe 2." For me "Universe 1" goes off of the canon. I know it sounds like a weird system, but this is how I like to classify things. It just kinda helps take apart the confusion. So of course, in "Universe 2" things may not always be canon. An example of this is how in this universe, only Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games, and how the 3rd Quarter Quell wasn't a victor quell. That's besides the point. I hope you all enjoy this  
**

* * *

 **Meredith Harbor**

 **16**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. After a while, you sort of get desensitized to the sound. It helped me go to sleep at night, as I liked to have noise to fall asleep to. Although we lived right by a shore, a beautiful place, it was in a small two bedroom shack. My parents were both fishers, and didn't make a lot of money. We weren't poor by any means, but we also weren't rich. That's why I took tessarae. It wasn't like taking tessarae put you in any immediate danger in the career districts, since there is always a volunteer. This year, I would be the volunteer. It had already been decided by the mentors, after a couple months. Mags was my biggest supporter, with Finnick right behind her, despite the fact that Mags barely talks these days. Finnick though, the other mentors take his opinion a lot more into consideration.

All in all, District 4 had 7 living victors: Mags Flanagan, Dyan Forfrent, Adriata Pradon, Irwin Martz, Sabir Galvin Kaddish, Finnick Odair, and Annie Cresta. Although Mags was getting on in years, she still was present at the Academy. Annie, albeit she was District 4's most recent victor, was considered by many to be crazy. Therefore, she was almost never at the academy.

Officially, two victors are allowed to mentor, but most of the time in Districts that have quite a few victors, the Capitol makes more of them go. I think it's mainly just for the publicity of the victors and such.

It was early dawn, and I figured it was the best time I'd find for a Last Swim. The Last Swim was the traditional swim of volunteers before the reapings. I stripped down in my bedroom and changed into my swimsuit: a simple black one-piece. The temperature outside was something of a mix between cool and warm. The water would be good this morning. I left the shack quietely, noticing that my dad was asleep on the couch in the living room. Him and mom had been hitting a rough patch recently.

I made my way down to the beach, finding the large rock that I usually jump off of. It was the perfect spot, since it jutted out to where you could safely dive into the water. I walked slowly to the edge of the rock, taking in the smell of the sea and the cool breeze. I dived in head first. The first thing I felt was the cool water covering my body. It took a few seconds for my body to adjust to the temperature of the water. I came back up for a breath, then dived back down. I was usually able to stay under for a long time. I've trained myself to do it.

I swam for a little while longer, knowing very well it could be the last time I ever swam. This didn't mean that I wasn't confident that I could win. In fact, I am fairly confident, but I am observant too. Only one person out of twenty-four makes it out, and I know that the other careers will most likely be determined to win, and confident about it. After a while, I moved onto the beach, right were the water hit the beach, and enjoyed the sunrise.

The sound of footsteps grew closer to me, and I turned around to see Whitney sauntering towards me. She was holding a bag in one of her hands. Whitney had been one of my friends for years, but she especially became close with me after my previous best friend betrayed me. "Hey Meri," She said quietely and sat down next to me. "Had your last swim?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just got out. Now I'm just looking at the sun." She nodded in response. I looked at the bag. "What's in the bag, Whitney?"

She opened up the bag and pulled out two cinnamon rolls with extra icing. She must have gotten them from Reeder Bakery. They make the best cinnamon rolls in town, despite their outrageous prices. Thanks to those prices, I usually wasn't able to get stuff from there often. I ate well enough at home, we just weren't able to afford some of the more expensive things. Whitney handed me a cinnamon roll, and we 'toasted'. "Happy Hunger Games." We tapped our cinnamon rolls together lightly, then took a bite out of them. The taste of the icing spread throughout my mouth.

We continued to look out to the sunset, but slowly, the yellow transitioned into blue. There were very few clouds in the sky, so it would be a clear day. Whitney and I talked for a little bit, but she left before all the sky was even blue. She had her own work to do, and I had mine.

By the time I got back in the couch, my father had just barely woken up and was watching TV. Similar to me, my parents enjoyed and celebrated the Hunger Games. "There's some eggs in the fridge if you want breakfast," He said gruffly.

"I'm good. Whitney brought me a cinnamon roll." My father nodded at that. It still wasn't time to get ready for the reaping yet, so I got changed into some normal work clothes, and grabbed a spear. A little bit of fishing wouldn't hurt.

As I fished out by the beach, I wondered if there would be places to fish in the arena. It would make good food, if the gamemakers didn't make them or the water poisonous. They always have tricks up their sleeves. I had speared a few fish by the time I was finished. At least I could help out a little the day of the reaping.

My motive for winning was pretty simple. To get my parents to Victor's Village, and to make them proud.

That's all there is to it.

* * *

 **Phorcys Iydes**

 **18**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to help us bake the cookies, Phorcys? It sure would help!" My mother called from the kitchen. I sighed. I didn't know how many times I would have to tell her that I didn't like baking. I haven't liked it since Alexia.

"I'm positive mother! Have Dylan or Marina help you bake!" I relaxed back into my chair and turned on the TV. Usually during Hunger Games season, all people look at on TV is stuff about the Hunger Games. That means that no new episodes of anything is really aired until the Hunger Games are over. However, luckily for me, a new episode of a boat building show was being aired right now. Oh how I would love to have been able to finish the boat I've been working on. I'm volunteering, however, so I won't be able to finish it until I come back.

One thing that continued to baffle me, was how I wasn't chosen as the academy's volunteer this year. According to Sabir, I 'came close' but I didn't make the cut. How the hell did I not make the cut? Maybe it was because I didn't use a "practical" weapon, such as a sword or a mace. Maybe it was my weakness with long range weapons. I didn't know, but the idiot they chose as a volunteer is a 15 year old guy, and in all honesty, he is a moron. Seriously, I'm not saying it in my head just so I can feel better, the guy actually is an idiot. I don't know who's brilliant idea it was to choose him, but whoever it is made the wrong move. I didn't care if I don't have the support of the mentors. I have my own motives for volunteering. Part of that is to release all the anger and the vengance I have built up since Alexia died.

Alexia's death is a touchy subject. When she was pregnant, she had gotten some variation of the flu. Apperantly, it was different enough for the hospitals to not know what to do about it. The doctors said that her immune system was down, mostly due to the stress and exhaustion from the current situation. We never meant for her to get pregnant, but after we learned that she was, I owned up to it. I was preparing myself to be a father, and she a mother. Her father had kicked her out of the house so I let her stay with me. Then, it all just happened so quickly. Alexia, she... she died by the second spasm. Then when the baby came out, it was stillborn.

I flushed the thoughts of Alexia out of my mind before I started to get all emotional. I returned back to the show on TV, but then it wasn't there. Damnit, the Capitol must have replaced it with more information about the Reapings. Instead of getting up to leave, however, I watched it. After all, the first three reaping were playing. I noticed my 10 year old brother Dylan join my on the sofa. He is 10 years old, and no matter what I never want him to volunteer. In District 1, the boy appeared to be strong, and looked like he could be useful. The girl looked like she was a typical District 1 Tribute. Looks like she thinks she can win the game, ridiculous name. The usual. Still though, she looked fit enough, and would most likely be useful. In District 2, the boy almost looked hesitant. It's hard to judge by looks, but he didn't look that strong, and chances are he'll be the weak link of the career pack. The girl, _however_ , looked like she was determined. I would have to keep an eye on her.

Next up was District 3. The girl looked like she had a limp. That would be a major disadvantage in the arena, and in all likelihood, she would die in the bloodbath, and if she didn't die then, she would die within the next couple days. The girl also appeared to be crying. Unfortunate for her, but she has to pull herself together if she has any hope of survival. The guy looked older, and was of average height. More interestingly, however, is that he was a volunteer. He had something of a melancholic expression on his face. He didn't look paticularly strong, but I would keep my eye out for him.

No reapings played after that, since it was District 4 next. I rushed upstairs to get ready. I played around with a simple silver bracelet. I never wore it anyways, since I didn't like to wear the things I stole. I eyed the collection of other stolen goods. To put it simply, I'm a kleptomaniac. It helps me release my frustrations, but I always feel an urge to do it. Sometimes I received items honestly, but many times I did it for the 'high' that came along with it. It was thrilling to me. I've almost never been caught, although I have been caught a couple times in the past. I looked away and began to change into my reaping clothes.

While I changed into my sea green suit, I could only think of one : That was what I thought of.

* * *

 **Meredith Harbor**

 **16**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

"You look... beautiful, dear." My mom told me after I got dressed. She had just woken up a few minutes before I got all of my dress on, so she could braid my blonde hair into a dutch braid. My dad remained out into the living room, watching TV. Once my mom finished my braid we walked out. My parents hadn't talked to each other in two days, and when they did, it was an arguement.

"Oh, you're finished." My dad stood up and looked at me. "You look great Meri. I think you'll make a good impression on the capitol." The dress I wore was a coral lace one. I usually wear coral lace dresses. I don't know why, I just guess they're my favorite dress.

We left shortly thereafter to get on the bus to the square. We lived a bit away from the square, about 20 minutes. We were in our own village basically, and I carpooled with Whitney to get to the Training Center whenever I went. Whenever she didn't go, I just rode the bus. I saw with my mom, while my dad sat across the aisle in his own seat. My mom made sure to get the window seat in our seat. After a few minutes, we stopped for some more people, which is where Whitney got on. She sat with her own parents diagnolly to my seat. We chatted for a bit as the bus tumbled forward.

After a while, we arrived at the square. Most people were already at the square. As I got signed in, I noticed Bay in the 17 year old section. Oh, how he made my blood boil. It's a long story, but two years ago he was my boyfriend. I had trusted him with everything. Then, come to find out that he cheated on me with California, who used to be my best friend and some other chick I didn't even know. California had apologized to me for so long, but why should I have to listen to her after I just caught her having sex with my boyfriend? Bay had been trying to convince me to have sex for months, but I kept insisting that I was only 14. That it was too early. So I suppose he moved on to a slut that would have sex with him.

But after Bay and California betrayed me, I turned all that anger and heartbreak into my training. I took it seriously for once. I've always been interested in the Hunger Games, but training was just something for me to chill out, and to blow off steam. I had never really seriously considered volunteering until Mags suggested it to me last year. My plan before that was just train, and then enlist as a peacekeeper or something similar to that. It wasn't like I didn't like fishing, I just figured I could serve the Capitol better as a peacekeeper.

"Welcome one, welcome all, welcome District 4, to the reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games," the escort began. He must have been a new one, because I haven't seen his face before. "I am Appius Pantessios, and I am the new escort for District 4! I am very excited, and I think I can say the same for all of you. I would love to draw right now, but we must watch this video, that will be up here on the big screen."

Once the video was over, Appius stepped back up to the mic. "Now, it is time, to select one courageous female and male to take part in this pageant of honor. Happy Hunger Games. Ladies first." He pressed the button and waited for it to land on his computer screen. "Imena Draksob."

At that moment, two voices rang out at the same time. One of those voices was mine, yelling, "I volunteer!" The other, was of another girl, yelling the same exact thing. I walked out into the aisle, and saw her doing the same from the 17 year old section. What did she think she was doing? I was the volunteer. I heard her running towards me, so I broke out in a sprint toward the stage. The girl was just slightly faster, and pulled me back. However, I managed to grab onto her leg just right before the stairs. While she was on the ground, I climbed up the stage, taking my rightful place.

"Well, well, looks like we have a little bit of trouble here in District 4." Appius encouraged me up, not that I needed it. "Now, what's your name darling?"

"Meredith Harbor." I looked out at the crowd and spotted Whitney, looking at me with approval.

* * *

 **Phorcys Iydes**

 **18**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

Soon enough it was time to go. We lived right by the square, in a fairly nice house. My parents didn't work, since they inherited a lot of money. My father told me that the house had been in the family for 64 years. Only my parents, my 10 year old brother and sister Dylan and Marina, and I live there. My Uncle Jarron used to live with us, but he died five years ago from some odd sickness that not even the doctors knew was. My guess was that it infected his lungs, because when he got it he would always cough.

Although I loved my parents just like any child, the truth was that they were weak. They haven't had to work a day in their lives. Even I work with building boats sometimes when I'm not training. I didn't need the money from it, since my parents give me more money than I'll ever need. To describe them perfectly, they're extremely doting. They spoil me and my siblings constantly. I know Dylan and Marina enjoy it, but I don't blame them. Their ten years old. I however, don't enjoy all the spoiling. When I get spoiled, I feel weak, and when I feel weak, I don't feel good.

In the Capitol, I knew what I would have to do. I would have to let my charisma shine through, especiall in the interviews. If I can come off as a charismatic, friendly, charming young man, then I'm sure I could get at least a few sponsors. It wouldn't be that hard. I'm naturally charismatic. I want to appear as a friend to these potential sponsors. I want to appear as somebody they might know. Somebody they invite over every sunday for dinner. That kind of thing.

I left a bit earlier with Dylan. Marina would be leaving when my parents left. As we walked to the square, Dylan gave me a curious look. "Hey Phorcys, could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything buddy," I responded.

"Am I going to have to volunteer when I get older like you?" That question stopped me dead in my tracks. I supposed it was better he asked that question now rather than later.

"No, Dylan. You won't have to. In fact, I don't want you to."

"Then why are you going to volunteer?" He asked, ever so curiously.

"I have my own reasons for volunteering, Dylan. Maybe one day I'll tell you if I win this thing." Of course, if I didn't win this, he'll never know. One thing I especially worry about, is if I die in that arena. And there is a reason for that. I feel as though Dylan would feel the same kind of want for revenge that I have right now. You see, Alexia's older sister volunteered for the games, and she died in the games. Ever since then, I've felt this need to avenge her. Make both her death and Alexia's death mean something.

We arrived at the square sooner than I believed we would. We, for the most part, were early. While I sent Dylan to the younger kid section, I myself joined the 18 year old section. There, I waited until everybody was there in the square. Then, the newest escort, Appius Pantessios, began his spiel. Appius seemed more upbeat than our _previous_ escort. That may be a good thing.

When it was time for the girls, there were _two_ girls who volunteered, at the same time. They rushed to the stage, fighting each other all the way. In the end though, a 16 year old girl named Meredith Harbor made it up to the stage. She looked determined and disciplined, despite the little scuffle she had with the other chick. Before it moved on to the boys, I looked at the fool the Academy chose for volunteer. He had a smug look on his face, and was looking around at everybody. He counted his eggs before they could hatch.

I decided to wait until Appius called out the name of the male tribute. "Colbert Llyr." No way. There was absolutely no way. That was the person the academy chose. Now I could freely volunteer. "I volunteer!" I called out, knowing there was nothing Colbert could do. I walked proudly up to the stage, trying to make sure I looked good to the Capitol.

"Ooh, another volunteer. How exciting. Who are you, young lad?" Appius asked with wide eyes.

"I am Phorcys Iydes," I said with a certain tone of confidence in my voice.

"Very well. Let's give a round of applause for District 4's valiant volunteers!"

* * *

 **Meredith Harbor**

 **16**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

Huh, so the chosen volunteer for the guys was reaped instead, and another guy volunteered. I mean, I can't help but feel relieved. The chosen volunteer wasn't exactly very good. Phorcys looked like a much better candidate for volunteer than Colbert. Hopefully, everything worked out, and Phorcys and I would be close allies. That was what I hoped for anyways. I believed that having allies is usually important to winning the Games, although I also believed that Phorcys would be just as determined as me to be the last tribute standing.

My mother entered the room first. I noticed that dad was not behind her. Chances are, he's probably waiting until she leaves. "Oh my little girl. I can't believe it. One minute you were playing around in the sand with all your friends, and then the next you're volunteering for the games." I could see my mother begin to tear up. I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry! These are tears of joy you know!"

"I love you mom, so much." I continued to hug her tightly. I knew I had to go off in the Games to compete, and I wanted to do that. But another part of me didn't want to let go of my mom.

"I love you too Meri!" She sobbed. After a little bit, she wiped the tears away. "Oh, I'm so happy that you have the chance to do this."

I wanted to ask a question before she left. "So, are you and dad gonna be alright? It feels like winter in home when it's summer outside."

My mom's expression mellowed, and she thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, I think eventually we'll be okay. Your dad is just... 'urgh' sometimes. Right now I think he's a little bit depressed and stressed out. He's just kinda zoned out to everything. We'll get through it, eventually. Right now, all you need to worry about is you, and coming back home victorious."

"Don't worry mom, I will." I promised. "I will come back home, we'll move into Victor's Village, everything will be good."

The peacekeeper came in, "It's time ma'am." My mother nodded and we kissed each other's cheeks. She walked out of the room thereafter and my dad walked in to give me a great big hug.

"I know you can do this darling." My dad continues to reassure me. "I-I know that you've had a bit of anger stored up in you since Bay, even after taking it out at training. Now is the time to harness it. Just don't make stupid moves. That is a grade A way to get killed."

"Yes dad, I know. I've been training for this. I was chosen."

"I know you were, and you deserve it. You deserve this victory, now go out there and claim it. I love you Meri." My father kissed me and hugged me once more. "I gotta go, your mother took up a lot of the visit time. I love you."

"I love you too dad!" I called out as he left. I was expecting Whitney to come and see me too, but nobody came to see me after that. I was a bit surprised, and I was a bit hurt. It wouldn't matter when I saw her again anyways, because I am coming back.

* * *

 **Phorcys Iydes**

 **18**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

The waiting room I was in seemed awfully small. I didn't know why, but something about it just did. I rolled around a small gold coin in my hand, then put it back in my pocket as my family came in. My mother kept telling me about how much she loved me and believed in me, and my father basically the same. As I said, they're extremely doting.

"Oh, I just know you'll do great Phorcys! I just know it, I can feel it in my heart!" My mother chimed.

"I can feel it too honey," Dad said to mom. Then he turned to face me. "So you know what you gotta do, son?"

"Yeah, win the games," I sad bluntly

My father got this certain look on his face. "Well... no shit Phorcys. I mean how you're going to do it."

"Yes Dad, I know. Get sponsors, stick with the career alliance, play it by ear. I know very well." I swore, I feel like despite my parents' loving nature, they underestimate how far I can think.

My dad looked impressed. "Then I have all the faith in the world that you can do this. I love you son."

Marina ran up onto me. "I'll miss you Phorcys!" She exclaims and hugs me. I give out a slight chuckle as I hug her back.

"Don't worry Mary, I'll be back within a couple weeks," I promise her.

"Promise?" She asks innocently.

"Yes, I promise." Although my sister was 10, she truly was so innocent. I would never want her to train.

She holds out her pinkie, "Pinkie promise?" I lock her pinkie and nod.

"Yes, I pinkie promise I'll be back." Marina got back on her own two feet, and Dylan was next to hug me, although he stood next to the chair. "Do you need to pinkie promise to?" I asked.

Dylan fervently shook his head. "I believe in you big bro! Go out there and win, for us!"

"Your time is up." Marina almost didn't seem like she wanted to go, but Dylan helped guide her out. The bond between the two was tight. They were twins after all. After that, I was left alone in the room until it was time to leave. Every second though, I valued, because it was another second devoted to strategizing.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go, District 4 Reaping done! So far, we have two male careers who _weren't_ chosen as the volunteer for their District, Darvin and Phorcys. Personally, I think Phorcys has pretty great potential. I don't know when the District 5 Reaping will be out, but I hope to get it out soon. I'm starting to take finals, which means lots of my time will be devoted to that. I should have District 5 out in a week by the LATEST. If it goes past that, then oh well, what happens happens. Now, time for the questions.**

 **What do you think about both of the tributes from 4? Their potential?**

 **Do you think Phorcys's kleptomania could affect his decisions in the game?**

 **That's all for questions, I'm sorry. I can't really think of anything else, but if you can, be my guest on telling me through reviews. I'm getting really HYPED about these games. Definitely gonna be interesting I think.**

 **Also, if you noticed any errors in my writing, please let me know!**


	10. Reaping Day - District 5

**Adelaide Kentworth**

 **16**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

"Are you sure it's worth that much?" The jewelry merchant asked. I nodded at him.

"Yes, I am positive." I put on a rather convincing show, I thought. "It's worth 80 credits." I held out the silver like bracelet. "It's been in my family for years, and well, let's just say we've hit a rough bump." The truth was, I stole the bracelet a week ago from the office of a winemaker. It was a lucky steal, but the hardest part of any thievery is selling it to unsuspecting people.

"Ah, I see. While, I'll tell you what. I'll take it for 40," The merchant offered.

"How about 60?" I pushed.

"50. 50 is what I'll take it for."

I didn't want 50, I wanted 60. That would at least give food for a couple days. They wouldn't be glorious dinners, but they would be enough. "60 is what I'll give it for. I'm not going any lower."

The merchant seemed to think about that for a moment, just as he was about to say something, he stopped and said another, "You have yourself a deal." He handed me over 60 credits and I handed over the bracelet. 60 credits has never felt so good in my hands. I've kind of hit a drought in theft recently. That bracelet was really the first thing I've stolen in a couple months. Part of the drought was bad luck, the other part was that I've been pretty busy lately.

While my mom did work, she worked as a lowly janitor at a bakery. The money she made went to rent for the cramped little house that we live in. I stole in part because I needed to, but stealing was also exhilarating for me. I couldn't explain it, it was just weird.

My first stop on the way back home was the bakery, where I bought a fresh loaf of bread. After that, I visited this little store that's set up in an abandoned one. The middle-aged man who runs the store goes out into the wild past the town boundaries and collects wild fruits and vegetables. He also fishes from whatever bodies of water he can find. I didn't know his name, but I knew some of the less fortunate citizens in District 5 came to buy his products.

I had picked up some blueberries, some onions, a rabbit and a fish. The onions and fish I would use for a soup for dinner. The rabbit I would roast for lunch. I've spent already quite a bit of the money earned from the bracelet. It was no matter, I did what it took to feed my family.

When I returned back home, I saw my mom sticking a knife into one of her shirts. It didn't seem like she had a paticular reason. At this point I have come to accept the fact that she is crazy, and always shall be crazy. I sighed as I went to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. I didn't necesarily like cooking, but seeing as my mother is crazy, and my sister Quinn doesn't want to learn how to cook, I was the only one. I sort of self-taught myself how to cook.

Quinn turned 11 a few months ago. I was glad that she was still safe. Next year would be the first year she was elligible for getting reaped. The short life of a tribute is something I would never want for her. At the same time, I only had three more reapings to go, including today. My name was in 20 times, not a very good number. I usually didn't pray to a specific god or anything like that, but if there was a day to pray, it would be today.

* * *

 **Bandit Alvarez**

 **16**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

I fiddled with the watch I stole in last night's escapade into the Conlins' home. The Conlins weren't rich at all, so I wasn't expecting to find much, but I did find one thing of value: A 14 karat gold watch. I had no clue how they obtained possession of such an item, but it didn't matter. It was mine now. The watch felt like sweet victory in my hand.

I would most likely be selling the watch to one of the fences I am acquainted with. They would pay a nice price for this piece. Did I need the money? Absolutely not. I was born into a wealthy family, the Alvarezs. My parents are both high-ranking scientists at AlvaRex, the hydro-electric company. They're scientists there, yes, but they also are part owners. AlvaRex was known as the most affluent power company in town, but they didn't earn that position fairly. Let's just say that my parents hired some thugs to, shall we say, 'impair' some of the other power companies. That is why my family is so rich.

I didn't want to be raised in luxury though. I hate being spoiled, _especially_ by my parents. I have always craved the excitement of actually fighting to survive. That is part of the reason why I steal. I love the thrill of breaking into a house and stealing something valuable. I love the feeling of slipping away unnoticed. For me, it 'stimulates' the excitement of the fight to survive. The thirst for the fight is always there, no matter what, and in response to that, I have lied, stealed, and mugged people in the dead of the night. It is _truly_ what I live for. The fight.

My parents of course, do not know of my crimes, or 'sins' as they would have it. Well, if they do know, I don't know about it, but I am far too sneaky and good at containing my secrets for them to know. I certainly didn't inherit that ability from them. My parents try to give off the impression of a normal christain family that works hard to get what they earn. The funny thing is, it's the opposite. I've been able to see the messages they send to their little hired thugs. They don't know that I know, which I find somewhat humorous. I can't blame them for cheating with their business, honestly, but I much rather prefer the thrill of winning my way to the top.

I was beginning to notice a problem however. Theft has, to simply put it, ceased to be 'a sporting proposition.' The thrill I receive from robbing a house, or mugging somebody, was slowly and steadily lowering. This does not bode well. What will I do to stimulate the thrill of the fight if even theft and mugging somebody isn't enough? It's getting too easy! After so many times of breaking in, it becomes predictable on what will happen next. I live for the thrill of unpredictability! The same thing happened years earlier, when pranking stopped sufficing as a way to supplement the thrill. Would murder suffice? No, even that too would get old unless I started killing high ranking officials, but the government actually cares about them, and would have a full investigation. Murder is an entirely different game to theft, after all.

I thought about what to do over the next few minutes, but every thought came to a dead end. My life would be boring without _someway_ to provide thrill. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a call on my HoloScreen. It was Will, one of the thieves in the thief community in District 5. Something about me would always dislike Will. I just wasn't a people person, and Will did everything that grinded my gears. He would contact me so many times I thought my head would explode. He had this annoying weasel-like face too.

"Hey! How's it going Bandit?" He asked in his irritating nasal voice. "Say! I could really use a favor from you!"

I sighed, knowing he wanted me to get him another object that he wasn't good enough to steal, or something of the like. "You know that I don't do favors for free Will. If you want me to do a 'favor' for you, you have to do something for me, and I can _promise_ you it won't be an easy task."

Will gave a nervous laugh. "Come o-on Bandy!" I hated it when people called me 'Bandy.' Shouldn't that idiot know that by now after the amount of times I've yelled at him for it. "C-couldn't you j-j-just do something for me t-this one time?" Another thing I hated was when people studdered nonstop.

"No Will! I can't! Either you do the task I want you to do, or don't contact me again!" I ended the call over the HoloScreen, and put it onto silent. It showed that he called after I hung up, in typical Will fashion, but the beauty of it all was that I didn't have to listen to it. Now, back to my thoughts.

* * *

 **Adelaide Kentworth**

 **16**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

"Come on Quinn, let's get you ready for the reaping," I told Quinn after our lunch of roasted rabbit and bread with blueberries. Lunch wasn't glorious or anything. All I had to season the rabbit with was the slightest bit of salt. Quinn didn't have a problem with that, however, since she likes to dip her meat into berry sauce anyways. I didn't understand it, but if that's what she liked, more power to her. The onion and fish soup that we would be eating for dinner was going along well in the kettle. My mom sat down on the couch, messing around with a broken bottle. I had set out a plate of rabbit and bread for her, but she didn't come to eat with us. Her choice, I supposed.

After my dad died, my mom went completely haywire. At first she went completely dark. Wouldn't talk to a soul. Stayed in the house for a whole month, and had multiple flashbacks, delusions, hallucinations and fits all the meanwhile. After that, she just went into psychosis. Whenever I tried to talk to her about something, she would just freak out or barely respond. Hell, it took three weeks to convince her to pick her job back up to keep the rent flowing for the house.

I resent my mom, for being so weak and shutting down. I resent my dad, for leaving us just like that. I resent everybody in this god-forsaken district for not giving a single shit about anybody else. These days, Quinn is really the only person that I don't resent. She is the only thing I have left. She is the only person I care about. She is the only person I love.

I followed her into our room and got her changed into a modest white dress. She loved the color white. I was the complete opposite. I preferred dark colors, and the only dress I had reflected that. I was a simple black dress which was in a style similar to Quinn's. Now came the hard part: Having to convince my mom to go the square.

As Quinn opened the front door, I looked at my mom."It's time to go mom." I say softly.

"No!" My mom immediately snapped. "I'm not going!" She screamed at me and threw the bottle at me, which I narrowly dodged. After that she just got a disillusioned look in her eyes and returned to her normal behaivor. Whatever, if she didn't want to go now, I suppose that she could wait until the peacekeepers came to get her. I promptly walked out the door with Quinn and made our way to the square, which was already filling up with people.

Just as we're getting checked in, Quinn freezes and begins to worry. I crouch down and hug her, "What's wrong Quinnie? You're still too young to get reaped."

"I know," she says with a scared and timid voice. "But I'm scared that you will be reaped. I don't..." She trailed off. "I don't want to be left alone with mom."

"Don't worry, Quinn. I won't be reaped. I'll stay here, and I'll provide for us." She seemed to calm down a little bit. "You ready to go in?" Quinn nodded, and we entered. I sent her off to the younger kid section, while I went to the 16 year old section. Soon enough, I saw the peacekeepers leave for their patrol for those ducking out on the reaping. After several minutes, I see my mom being dragged to the square.

"Now that we have everybody here, I think we can begin!" The female escort says. They played the same film they play every year, "Now, it is the time to select our two tributes from 5 for the honor of respresenting this powerful district in the 76th Hunger Games!" Everybody had a glum look on their face. The escort clicked the button. "Adelaide Kentworth."

Everybody turned to me, and I felt myself automatically shuffling out into the aisle. It felt like I wasn't in control. It was disillusionment. Is this what mom feels?

"Come up my dear!" The escort encourages me. I hear Quinn screaming my name as I climb up in terror. How could I leave her with mom? I can't... I can't. I felt worry building up inside of me for Quinn.

But the only expression I expressed was one of stone-cold darkness,

* * *

 **Bandit Alvarez**

 **16**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

The peaceful silence I was in was destroyed by my parents entering the house. Of course, right when I would like my silence the most, my noisy parents have to come in and ruin it. Whatever, I would be getting silence soon enough.

"Bandit, we're home!" My mom called. Before long she was in my room. "Here, here, here! I got you a brand-new, sparkling outfit!" After a pause, "While put it on Bandit."

I motioned for her to leave the room and I changed into the outfit. It almost made me sick. I hated it. It was too, shall we say, 'rich'. But I knew that I would have to wear this for the reaping and there was no way to get out of it.

When my mom saw me in the suit, she almost fainted. "Oh my gosh Bandit! You look fantastic in that!" Then she called for my dad. "Apol! Come look at Bandit in the outfit we got him!"

When my dad walked in, he looked impressed. "My, my Bandit. You look good in it!" After that, my parents took a few minutes to get ready and then we left a little bit after the horns blared. My mom called it being 'fashionably late'. Apperantly, we got there just soon enough before the peacekeepers left to look for us. I did not like being late. It didn't matter though, because the peacekeepers still had to leave to find some other people. A woman who looked like she was on some form of intense drug was dragged in by the peacekeepers. Probably a methhead.

"Now that we have everybody here, I think we can begin!" For lack of a better term, I called this district's escort 'Cranberry' because her hair and her makeup resembles cranberry sauce. Cranberry continued, "So, let's just put on this happy little film from the Capitol real quick!" I laughed quietely, as the film was anything but happy. It was also _loud_.

"Now, it is the time to select our two tributes from Five to have the honor of representing this powerful district in the 76th Hunger Games." I swear I saw Cranberry laugh to herself at her pun. She clicks the button, and there goes the name. "Adelaide Kentworth." The girl who was picked immediately begins walking out into the aisle. She was in my section of 16 year olds. The look on her face was one of coldness and apathy.

"Now, now, it is time for the boys... Alexander Percy." A boy from the 14 year old section begins slowly moving out. It was at that moment that something clicked. I could care less about the boy, but I think I just found a solution to solve my loss of thrill from theft. Of course, why didn't I think of this earlier? It's the perfect solution. The Games are a _true_ fight for survival. It will give me all the thrill I ever wanted. It was dangerous, and it was an adventure. I would do it.

"I volunteer!" I yell smugly and begin walking out into the aisle. The boy who got reaped got both a look of relief and confusion on his face.

Cranberry got a look of delight on her face. "And what is your name?"

"I would like to... say something." Cranberry gave me a look of confusion, but then allowed me to continue. "People of District 5. My name is Bandit Alvarez." I wasn't done, I figured if I was going to volunteer, I would make a bang. "I have lied, I have stolen, I have mugged. I have done everything imaginable!" I gave out a slight chuckle as shock and disapproval swept through the crowd. "I have committed many crimes in my life. If you're not poor, chances are I'm the person that broke into your house!" Yes, something about the shock satisfied me. Just as the peacekeepers began to drag me in the Justice Building, I caught a glance of my parents.

The disapproval on their face was insurmountable.

* * *

 **Adelaide Kentworth**

 **16**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

Geez, that District Partner of mine seems like a complete psychopath. Why would he volunteer? Why did he admit his crimes onstage to everybody? I sighed. That is my District Partner. I was dead meat.

Worries about Quinn surviving with my crazy mother swam around in my head. What would she do? Would she have to learn how to steal for necessity like I did? There is no doubt she'll have to take tessarae. At least she won't have to take as much tessarae as I did. Hell, maybe she'll decide to not take tessarae for mom, and only for herself. No, that wouldn't happen. Quinn loves mom and still has hope for her, whereas I don't.

I waited for at least Quinn to come, but she didn't. Neither did my mother. No, no, why didn't Quinn come? I saw her crying and heard her screaming my name. Maybe it was Bandit's little stunt onstage that barred us from seeing our family. That little worm, when I get my hands on him, he'll pay. Before I know it, I'm being ushered off to the transport to the train.

May God help Quinn. May God help her survive the years after I'm gone.

* * *

 **Bandit Alvarez**

 **16**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

I had been rushed off stage by the peacekeepers after my confession. It sure sent a wave of surprise and shock over the District, including my parents. I love how they acted like they disapproved of me, as if they haven't fucking committed crimes before, or hired somebody to.

I realized that maybe the confession wasn't the best idea. It was an act of impulsiveness. Yeah, it satisfied me plenty, but how would that work out with sponsors? Nobody likes a criminal. Whatever, I _did not_ need sponsors. I can survive well off on my own. Hell, I don't even need to train to survive.

I was expecting to be put in a room to wait for my parents, but that wasn't how it worked out. I was whisked away immediately by the peacekeepers after the stunt onstage, and sent to the car transport. Maybe my District Partner will be useful in the arena. I guess we'll have to find out.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go. District 5, the home of two sociopathic kleptomaniac tributes. I'm not gonna do questions this time around, but tell me what you guys think.**


	11. Reaping Day - District 9

**Della Asterine**

 **13**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

"Could anybody list off at least four minerals that can be in avena sativa?" Mrs. Palisco asked. I immediately shot my hand up, not even sure that I knew the answer. "Ah, yes, Ms. Asterine, if you would."

"Well, oats have calcium." Mrs. Palisco nodded in approval and motioned for me to continue. "They have potassium. Um..." I paused for a moment to think. "Magnesium?" Mrs. Palisco nodded once again. After that I was stumped though. She began saying 'eye'. Was that supposed to mean something?

"Maybe we could find somebody that would help you Ms. Asterine. How about Mr. Zambrano?" Diego, from across the room, answered the question easily. "Iron. Avena sativa has iron in it. 5 milligrams per 100 grams." How did they get iron into oats? I thought that iron was the stuff they use to make swords and crowbars.

Mrs. Palisco repiled. "Very good Diego! You know your stuff. Of course, much thanks to you Della for listing off our first three minerals."

I smiled back at Mrs. Palisco. "It was no problem Mrs. Palisco!"

Mrs. Palisco continued with the lesson. "Now, avena sativa, more commonly known as oats as from what you've heard earlier, have numerous uses. They can be rolled and crushed into oatmeal, or ground into wheat flour. They can-" Mrs. Palisco was cut off by the bell, signifying the early out of reaping day. "Oh, while deary me. Time flies fast when you're learning good stuff. I will hopefully see you all tomorrow for our quiz on the minerals found in rye. Good day class."

I leave the class in a happy mood with all my belongings in my bag. I liked school. It was interesting learning about how many types of grain there were and how many uses they all had. So much variety in grain alone. Sometimes I wished we learned about something other than grain or math. Something interesting, like chickens. I didn't know, it was just a random thought.

As I walked out of the school, I heard Diego sneering about something. "That Della truly is a bimbo." He commented. What was a bimbo? I didn't know what it meant, but I'm sure it wasn't _bad_. He was probably complimenting me! What a nice guy! I smiled and then changed my thoughts as I continued my walk home.

I lived in the better part of Nine. My parents had found a way to make these really special candles out of beeswax and scent it with flowers, although I wasn't sure how. But we do fairly decent. I wouldn't say that we were rich, but we sure weren't poor. Oh god would I hate being poor. I never got homelessness. Like, if you're homeless, why don't you just get a home? It seemed fairly simple enough to me. When I thought about it, I laughed at how foolish those homeless people are. All they need to do, is get a home. It's not hard, geez.

From what I know, my parents really only came up with the special candles. That was their only big creation. In a way, they were kinda one-hit wonders. I think I used that term correctly. I've heard my dad say it in passing time. I will say though, those candles smell amazing. It's no wonder that the townsfolk and the Capitol love them. Now that I thought about it, there was _a lot_ of stuff in the world that didn't make sense, like why do 23 kids need to die every year? How come sometimes a tribute comes back to District 9 but other times they don't? Only one tribute has come back to District 9 in my lifetime. Ansegar Bolger, Victor of the 69th Hunger Games. They say that he won his games in a brutal manner, but he seems nice enough. I've made a few delivery of candles to him on behalf of my parents.

I entered my home through the front door. It was only polite, even if it was my own home. I didn't stay inside for long though, and rushed outside, where Rainwater was jumping around. Rainwater was my pet chicken you see. I loved her so much. She was so white and graceful. Well, graceful for a chicken. I named her Rainwater because I love rain. It's what provides the fuel for the grain which District 9 so desperately needs to sustain themselves. My mom was outside too, grilling steaks.

"Where is dad?" I asked her.

She flipped over one of the steaks. "He's making a candle. I wouldn't disrupt him right now. It's a special one, for you."

Yes! I loved it when my dad made special candles. The ones he made for me always smelled amazing. I cherished them. I'm sure Rainwater would love the smell of candles, if she could go inside. After I was done outside, I ran upstairs to get changed for the reaping. My dress was colored a lovely turquoise! And it was new too! My parents know just what to get for me! How sweet!

I sweat slightly as I think about tomorrow's quiz on rye. I didn't remember things that easily, but I did well enough for how hard I tried. That's what Mrs. Palisco always said at least. No matter what, I never give up, and I try my hardest.

* * *

 **Munroe Hutchinson**

 **18**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

Today, it was _really_ hot. More so than usual. And today was the day I was scheduled to run. Of course. Of course I was running on the hottest day I have ever seen, and of course it was extremely hot on Reaping Day. What if I got heat stroke? I was running out of water after all.

 _"No_ ," I think to myself. " _This is madness. I need to stop worrying so much. I won't get heat stroke._ " I've only gotten heat stroke one time in the past, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. I guess I would just have to turn around and head back home to get water, since I was nearly dry.

My dad always said, "To keep the mind sharp, you must keep the body sharp." There wasn't a statement that I felt was truer than that. Exercising helps release some of the stress I have from my work as a medical assistant in District 9's hospital. I was born into a good family, you see. My dad was a lawyer, and my mother a nurse. As a result of this, my dad was often in the Capitol for his job, and my mom often spent long nights at the hospital, tending to the patients they have. I feel like my choice to go into the medical field after I graduated at 16 was inspired by my mother. She always encouraged me to do whatever I liked when it came to jobs, but she _especially_ encouraged me to join the medical field, or rather, what little medical field there was in District 9.

As a medical assistant, which is another word for a trainee, you get paid very little, but that wasn't a concern, considering my parents already made quite a bit of money. When I become a surgeon though, then I will be making the big bucks. At that point, I could probably move into my own house, or save up enough money to build it. Not that I was in a huge hurry to leave my home. I loved my parents dearly, but there would be some day where I will want to go out on my own. Go out into the world and brave the storm. Maybe at some point I'll settle down, maybe have some kids. Not that I currently held affections for anybody in paticular, but the thought of starting a family; While, it was a nice thought.

I didn't really know what my dreams of a family entailed, but just something warm within me lights up when I think of making one for my own. Having kids to play with, to teach them the lessons I've learned, to show them the things that have been passed down to me by my own father, it all sounds great.

I had been so caught up in my visions of a family that I didn't even notice I had nearly collapsed on the side of the road. In front of Ada's house no less. Wait a second, Ada's house isn't on the route back home. How did I end up here? I brushed it aside, since I needed water, and I needed it now. Ada was one of my best friends, and one of my co-workers at the hospital. She wasn't rich like my parents, but she wasn't poor either. I knocked on her door, but much to my surprise, Frank opens up.

Frank was my other best friend, and my other co-worker. I was honestly quite surprised to see him here. I would think that he would be at home getting ready for the Reaping. In all honestly, I should be at home getting ready, but I believed that I had plenty of time to spare. "Frank? What are you doing here?" I ask in bewilderment.

Frank just shrugged, "Ada invited me over before the reaping," Then he gets closer to me and whispers, "I think she just wanted to calm my spirits. You know how many times my name is in today." Frank took tessarae for his family, so the odds weren't in his favor. Even if he did get reaped, I would like to think that Frank would attract lots of sponsors. He's funny, charming, and all around a nice and good guy. He would get sponsors. I just prayed that he didn't get reaped. It's his last year, and I would hate to lose my best friend. "Well, you gonna come in? It looks like hell out there." Frank opened the door for me and I walked in to be met with air conditioning. Thank the gods!

Ada walked out from the kitchen, "Oh, hey Mun! I didn't expect to see you here!" She must have noticed my sweat. "Oh, do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"Water, please." I practically begged for the water, but who could blame me? I just got done running in 100 degree weather. She came back with a bottle of water, and I gulped nearly half of it down in my thirst. I could hear Ada laugh slightly as I chugged the water down. "How about you go out there and run in 100 degree weather, then see how you feel!" I exclaimed, joking around with her. I wouldn't joke with anybody else, other than Frank, Ada, and my family. They're really the only people who got me. We've all been working together for two years now, and we've grown as close as ever.

We chat there for a little bit. Ada was nineteen years old, so she wasn't elegible for the reaping any more, thank god. Man would it suck if both of them were reaped. That would just be unlucky, but thankfully enough today, only Frank is in serious danger of being reaped. I hoped that he wasn't reaped, I _prayed_ that he wouldn't be reaped.

After a half hour of sitting around the table, chatting, I decided to take my leave, while Frank stayed at Ada's. The heat of the District hit me almost immediately. It choked me with it's fiery claws of death. I made haste getting back home. Too many worries and thoughts bouncing around in me head.

At least I didn't have any siblings to worry about, right?

* * *

 **Della Asterine**

 **13**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

My mother had made steaks with this weird turkey and dumpling soup for lunch. It was tasty, I supposed. My dad didn't join us for lunch. I guessed he was too busy working on that candle, or he had his own lunch in the candle room! I've only ever been in the candle room twice, and the times I were, my dad was busy making candles and showing me how. I never quite understood it, so I tended to stay out of the room.

After lunch, I thanked my mother and went to the bathroom to clean up. I tried my best to have good manners at the table, but sometimes you get a little messy. Especially if you aren't the best with steak sauce. In hindsight I should have waited until after lunch to put my dress on, but I must have gotten lucky because there were no remnants of lunch on my dress.

Mom and I left earlier then dad did. He insisted that he wanted to finish this candle for when we came back, and said that he would be there in time. My mother beckoned me to follow as we left the house, and I obediently followed her. I wanted to bring Rainwater along, but my mom said it was best to leave him here, rather than bring him out with all the big kids. Mom was always right. Oh well, I would just see Rainwater when I got home!

On the way to the square, I saw my best friend Wendlyn and rushed up besides her. Wendlyn is from a decent family, although I had no idea what her family did to make it decently. On her shoulder, was a squirrel! How in the world did she get a squirrel? "Wendy! How did you get a squirrel?" I asked in bewilderment.

Wendy just laughed. "He's just a baby. We found him a couple days ago and we're rehabilitating it." When I gave a look of confusion at the word she just said, she clarified herself. "He was hurt, probably fell out of a tree and landed wrong, so we're making it better!" She said with a smile. That made more sense now.

"What are you naming him?" I asked.

"I don't know... Mom suggested Filbert. It sounds good enough I think!" Filbert seemed like a really weird name, but Wendy's mom is a smart woman! How else did she become rich?

"How long are you guys gonna have him?"

Wendy's mom is the one who responded. "Well, until he matures. Once squirrels grow up, they start getting uncontrollable. That's why you gotta release them when they get to that point." Geez, Wendy's mom knew her stuff. I thought it was kinda unfair that Wendy got to bring her squirrel but I wasn't able to bring Rainwater, but I guess Rainwater was a bit bigger.

When we got to the square, the peacekeeper roughly grabbed my hand and pricked it, pressing it down on the paper. He scanned it with his scanner and it read ' _Asterine, Della L._ " The peacekeeper told me to move on stiffly. Maybe he was just having a bad day.

I joined the 13 year old section with Wendy, and we joked for what seemed like forever, until our escort came out on stage. "Greetings, greetings District 9! Welcome to the reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games! What a time to be alive!" She enthused. The Hunger Games never seemed like a time to be alive for. After all, most of the time the two people that left never came back. "Now, for our annual film!"

"War, terrible war." The same video they usually play appears up on the big screen, set up right above the Justice building. It never really adequately described why we _need_ the Hunger Games to me. They say that we rebelled, but why did we need to? Everything seemed fine to me.

"Now, 'tis the time to select two wonderful tributes for the 76th Games. Ladies first." She pressed the button. The computers were a new addition, this year. To streamline the process, I think is what they said. "Della Asterine."

My first thought is to cry, and that's exactly what I do. Wendy holds on to me for dear life as the peacekeepers begin to drag me away. "No!" She screams, "Don't go Della! Let go of her! Let go of her you sons of bitches!" I was surprised at her choice of language, as I was always told by my parents to never say something like that. The peacekeepers drag me to the stage, as my legs almost refuse to work. I'm still sobbing profusely. The peacekeepers throw me up the stairs basically, and I force my arms to push myself up. I move myself over to the mic, and the escort offers me a clean handkerchief, which I use to wipe the tears off of my face. The escort gives me a sympathetic look as they move on to the boys.

* * *

 **Munroe Hutchinson**

 **18**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

I enjoyed the air conditioning when I got back home by putting my face right in front of the vent. There we go, central AC, the best kind. My mom walked in the front room just as I got up from the vent. "Hey honey!" She chimes. She always was the more cheerful one. I hug her and move on to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. In the fridge, I noticed last night's brussel sprout casserole sticking out. Brussel sprouts weren't my favorite, but they were healthy and the addition of other tastes in the casserole helped. I take out the pan the casserole is in and scoop out a couple scoops onto a plate, popping it into the microwave right after.

When it's done, I take the plate out, and put the slightest bit of hot sauce onto the top. The hot sauce also helped the taste. The table had a variety of objects strewn acrossed it, but I cleared out a spot to put the plate down, and then sat down. My mom soon joined me at the table with a peanut butter sandwich.

"Where is dad?" I asked, mostly out of instinct, but then I remembered. My dad is in the Capitol. Some case involving a factory worker in 3 who claimed that another worker assaulted him. Unless you're caught red-handed committing a crime by a peacekeeper, you receive a trial. In this case, I believed that my dad was defending the accused. He wouldn't be home on reaping day. I had a good feeling that I wouldn't be reaped anyways, but I worried about it nonetheless.

My mom's voice became soft, "I tried asking him if he could take a break from the trial, for reaping day. I told him that if you got reaped, he would never forgive himself." My mom's voice then grew slightly agitated. "But I guess that case he has is _that_ important."

"It's fine mom," I tell her. "I won't get reaped." My mom gave me a look of hope and agreement.

"You know, when my sister was reaped, we all had hope," My mother begins. "She was strong, mentally and physically, she was outgoing. She wooed the Capitol." She paused for a moment. "She got 11th place." I've heard this story before, although it was a long time ago, since my mom doesn't like to get into it. "If you get reaped, just be strong, okay Munroe?"

"You know I will be mom." We ate the rest of lunch in silence, and when I was done, I showed and got dressed, although it wasn't in the suit I was supposed to wear. I simply put on a white shirt, and a pair of basketball shorts. I was _not_ wearing a black suit on a 100 degree day, even if it was expected of me. My mom gave me a look of surprise when she saw me leave my room, but she didn't say a word. We left for the square in peace.

Apperantly my mom hadn't been outside all day, because the heat hit her like a truck. I do not blame her one bit for going back inside to get a little bit more cold air before we continued on. The walk to the square took a little bit, but it was quick enough. We got there just as the horn blaired, which means we got there early. Yay, more standing in heat.

While we waited, I came up with scenarios for what to do about the Laizefaire Problem. The Laizefaire Problem was a 'test' presented to all surgeon trainees. It's supposed to determine the strategic thoughts and actions took by a trainee in an almost hopeless case. There is no way to win, but you're graded on how much you did that was correct. I would be taking the test tomorrow.

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the escort come out onto the stage. "Greetings, greetings District 9! Welcome to the reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games! What a time to be alive!" It was almost a bit sickening how she enthused about it. "Now, for our annual film!" The propaganda film played, on schedule. "Now, 'tis the time to select two wonderful tributes for the 76th Games. Ladies first. Della Asterine"

At first, the entire square was quiet, but the peacekeepers began moving through the crowd and the screams and cries of two young girls ring out through the square. I was guessing that they were sisters, based off of their clinginess to each other. I noticed the girl who was being dragged to the stage was crying uncontrollably. She looked young. It's always the worst when the young ones were reaped. It makes it that much more... what's the world, sucky?

The escort gave the girl a handkerchief to wipe herself off with. I could respect her for at least giving the girl a method to wipe the tears off her face with. Next up was the boys, and the name they called I almost wouldn't believe. It wasn't Frank.

It was me.

* * *

 **Della Asterine**

 **13**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

When they put my into the waiting room, I'm still softly crying. It's died down from earlier, but the trauma and shock of being reaped was still very much present. What was everybody going to think of me, now that I've broke out crying. I probably cried the loudest out of anybody reaped, ever.

My parents rush in, comforting me with warm hugs and kind words. It's still not nearly enough to stop my crying, but it softens it up even more. My mother looks at me with tears in her eyes, but she wipes them away, leaving her face mostly dry. "I have to be strong, for you baby girl! If I can be strong, you can be strong, okay?" She tells me gently.

"Mhmm, momma!" I wrap my arms around her, wanting to hug her forever. "I love you mom!"

"I love you too, my darling. I didn't want it to come to this!" My mom starts to cry again, but she calms herself down then looks at me again, "We'll make sure that Rainwater is well taken care of while you're gone, okay?" She talks of it as if I will come back. Usually I have a happy attitude, but this is the one time where I'm not in a happy, optimistic attitude. I feel broken. I feel as if I can't win, even if I try hard. My mom picks up on this.

"You can win Della. I have seen you run. I know you can find food in the wild! You have to pick yourself up, and keep being happy, and optimistic. Don't let _anybody_ tell you the odds! Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I say softly, my tears having dried up.

She kisses my forehead. "I love you so much Della." She steps back, revealing my dad, who is pale white.

"Dad... are you ok?" I ask. He shoots me a look, but then his face turns soft.

"I never thought in a million years that you would be reaped... You never had to take tessarae. You only had your name in two times." My dad speaks with not a voice of sadness, but with a voice of somberness.

I run up to my dad and hug him. It seemed like at that moment, my dad broke down. He hugs me back and begins crying, saying incomprehensible words. By the time the peacekeeper comes in and says it's time, my dad doesn't want to let go, but my mom is able to just barely get him out. I wait there for several more minutes, waiting for Wendy, but she doesn't come. It might be because of that punch she threw at one of the peacekeepers earlier.

It was then, that I truly felt alone.

* * *

 **Munroe Hutchinson**

 **18**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

I remained calm when my name was called, despite the fact that part of me wanted to burst out and scream. I knew I couldn't do that. It would give me a bad image in the Capitol. Already my mind was racing with strategies, with ways to win. In my mind I was listing down strengths and weaknesses of mine. Having an ally would be useful for sure, and as much as I hate to say it, my district partner doesn't seem like the kind of person that will survive long, nor make a good alliance partner. It hurt me a little bit inside to think of another person as little more than career bait, but I was going into the Hunger Games. I had to adapt my mind to it and think about everything in a life or death scenario. Della would probably slow me down.

My busts in, not crying, but with a look of deep regret and profound sadness. She then hugs me tightly. "My Munroe... My Munroe..." She keeps repeating. Has she lost her mind from the trauma of me getting reaped already? "I can't do this," She says quietely. "You have to win. For me."

"I will mom," I tell her. Mom doesn't seem convinced. I'm surprised she isn't crying. She said that when her sister was reaped, she cried for days, but she isn't crying now. Maybe it was because she already experienced the trauma of seeing a close family member die on live television.

"I should have never let your dad go do that case right before reaping day," She says to herself, then faces me. "Win this. Please Munroe." She kisses me on the cheek. "I love you." With that, my mother leaves the room, before it was time to go. I noticed tears welling in her eyes however.

My mind is brought off my mother as Ada and Frank burst in. Ada seems rather calm but she hugs me anyways. Frank is the first to talk, "I swore dude, I would have-" I cut him off, knowing that he was going to talk about how he would have volunteered.

"Don't sweat it Frank. You have a family to provide for. Nobody needs me." It was true. Although my parents loved me, and Ava and Frank were my friends, they didn't need me to survive comfortably. A part of me was bitter that my dad wasn't here to say goodbye to me, or at least call me through the phone, but I understood how busy he was.

Ada then spoke, "I need you Mun." She hesitated before she continued, "I-I meant like you know, Frank and I."

I nod at the words she just said. Something about the way she said she needed me. What did she mean? She was doing fine on her own. Ada keeps telling me about how I'm strong enough and endurant enough to survive in the games. Eventually though, it is their time to live, as well.

And when that time comes, my mind returns back to the task at hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, we got two more reapings to go! Well, tell me what you guys think of District 9's tributes.**

 **Also, soon enough I will be writing a collab story with LadyCordeliaStuart, so be on the look out for that!**

 **What I'm planning to do for the next two chapters, is get one out before or on Christmas, and then the other out sometime before the New Year. See you all then!**

 **-Zach**


	12. Reaping Day - District 11

**A/N: A quick author's note before I start, once again, I urge not to judge a character by only what you see in the Reaping. There can be situations where I'm not able to convey all of the personality/weaknesses.**

* * *

 **Daisy Stem**

 **18**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

"As Jesus approached Jericho, a blind man was sitting by the roadside begging. When he heard the crowd going by, he asked what was happening. They told him, 'Jesus of Nazareth is passing by.' He called out, 'Jesus, Son of David, have mercy on me!' Those who led the way rebuked him and told him to be quiet, but he shouted all the more, 'Son of David, have mercy on me!' Jesus stopped and ordered the man to be brought to him. When he came near, Jesus asked him, 'What do you want me to do for you?''Lord, I want to see,' he replied. Jesus said to him, 'Receive your sight; your faith has healed you.' Immediately he received his sight and followed Jesus, praising God. When all the people saw it, they also praised God." It was reaping day, and we always held services on reaping day, for those able to come. My dad is a pastor, and is a firm believer in Christianity. He thinks that if we believe in Jesus's plan for us, then everything will be resolved in good time. I'd like to believe that. I think that if everybody just came together, the world would be better.

"Luke 18:35-43." My father continued. "My fellow brothers and sisters, this blind man received his sight for his faith in Our Lord. He received a gift that was to him far greater then anything he could have imagined. Have faith in Jesus, and Jesus shall reward you." Everybody stood up from their seats, while my dad finished off the sermon. "We will, of course, meet tonight for a service honoring the two tributes for our District in the Games this year." With that, everybody left the small church and made their way home to prepare themselves and their family for the reaping.

I walked up to my dad while he was closing his copy of the bible. Usually after a service, there would be a few people chit-chatting with him, but not today. Never on a reaping day. My dad looked at me and gave a heavy, tired sigh. He knew how many times my name was in today. I've taken tessarae for much of my family for the years I have been eligible for it. We aren't necesarily poor, but the tessarae definitely helps. My mom works as a nurse to sustain the family. My oldest sister Alysandra has moved out on her own, but my other older sister of 21, Uda, still lives with us. I also have a younger sister, Yvonne.

In a stark contrast to much of District 11's citizens, my family was white. There were few white families here, but it didn't seem like it mattered much. When you're working hard to meet the Capitol's quota, everybody kinda becomes family in a way. There was a verse in the bible that sais, "Thou shalt love thy neighbor as thyself." It seemed like much of District 11 took that to heart.

Panem was an atheist state, from everything we have been told in school. That means that Panem promotes atheism, and doesn't support religion. Despite this, however, there were those who practiced religion in their offtime. It was one of the things that survived the Old World, I was told. Father said that I was devout enough, and that one day I would take his place as pastor. I wasn't sure about that though. I knew somebody would have to fill the spot, but I had different dreams for life. It was my hope that one day, I would own an ice cream shop, in the better part of town.

"Hey dad, you ready?" I ask him.

He nods weakly. "Let's go." We begin the walk home. On the way, we noticed many citizens coming back from the fields and factories. I haven't had to take a job at the former nor the latter, but I have a feeling that I'll need to next year, since I won't be able to take tessarae. It was hard convincing my dad to let me take tessarae, in fact, I technically didn't convince him at all. I'm not the best at arguing, but when I'm set on something, I'm set on it. After my dad rebuffed me for the last time, I left the house in a rage, refusing to listen to further arguement from him, and went straight to the Justice Building to sign up. When I came back with the tessara, my dad was furious, but I think he soon saw why I did what I did. These days, my dad is more often tired then he is angry whenever we argue. I'm just glad we don't argue much anymore.

The exception to that is that we did argue recently, when he told me that I would be the pastor of the church after him. I told him, I didn't want to preach, despite how devout I am. I told him that I wanted to do something else. He wouldn't buy it. I just want him to see that I can make people happy without having to preach.

* * *

 **Hopper 'Hops' Giless**

 **18**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

"Yo Hops, you got the money?" Flax asked aggresively. I borrowed some money from him last week to buy a bag of halras. What could I say? I liked smoking it, it made me feel amazing. Of course, the feeling _after_ the high was less than desirable, but the high though. It felt like everything was great, everything was happy. You just sort of let go. Plus, it had been a while since I had a smoke of it, and I was _really_ starting to feel the withdrawlal.

I pulled out the fifteen credits I had in my pocket, handing them over to Flax. "There you go, the 10 dollars plus your 'interest fee'."

Flax's angry expression turned into a smile, "Great doing business with you as always, Hops!" He chimes, then strolls out of the alleyway were were in, leaving me to my thoughts. I went further into the alley, and pulled out my pipe. I still had a bit left, and I figured reaping day was as good a day as any. I packed the remaining halras into the pipe, then lit it and inhaled. The coarse, hot smoke entered my lungs, and I began coughing. The remaining halras was still lit, so I inhaled once more, trying to get the bang for my buck. It didn't take much halras to get high off of it, and it takes effects almost immediately if you inhale it.

Automatically, my body began to relax, and I slumped down to the ground. The stress I had about the reaping almost disappeared, and it was filled with bliss. Another nickname for halras was indeed 'bliss'. My mom didn't exactly approve of my use of halras, although as far as she knows, I stopped using it two years ago. Back then was when I was introduced to it, and didn't know how to properly hide it. My mother found out, and was furious. Thankfully for me though, she doesn't know the altered appearance of a user of halras. While more or less much of the user's appearance stays the same, the main indicator is the eyes. They sclera of the eye turns some light hue of yellow. It appears a couple hours after use, and disappears about a day after.

Halras helped ease all the stress I had, and it just gave me happiness in dark times, for how long it lasted. When you're not on it, you just get this... this strong urge. It's like being without water for 2 days and working out in a hot field. It almost defined me at this point. I hated it, but I needed it.

After minutes of sitting down in the alley, I got up and made my way home. My dad died before I was born, leaving me to just my mom. She usually worked out in the fields all day, and I usually did too. It was the one way we were able to sustain ourselves, and the way I was able to buy halras with what little money I have leftover. I took tessarae as well, to help feed myself and my mother.

When I entered our shabby house, I noticed my mother was already upset. "Where have you been?" She asked with a high, emotional voice. "You said you would be home two hours ago! It's almost time to go to the reaping!"

I could barely muster up a response, "Mum I'm sorry it's just, I had stuff I had to do." By now the effects of the halras I smoked wore off and my usual anxiety returned.

"Like what?" She asked, and when I couldn't respond, she asked once again, in an angry voice, "What did you have to do Hopper?

"I-I had to do stuff mom!" I stammered, worried on what her response would be.

My mom shook her head. "Go up and get ready for the reaping, now," she commanded. "And believe me Hopper Turseon Giless, this isn't over. We'll talk after the reaping." Her last line sent chills through me. At least I would have time to prepare myself for the onslaught. Ever since my mom caught me, she has been really distrusting of me. I don't blame her, but she doesn't know what it's like. She doesn't know how the addiction feels.

* * *

 **Daisy Stem**

 **18**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

My mother, Uda, and Yvonne were already at home. This would be Yvonne's first year, and of course on her first year she had to be as sick as a dog. She had been vomiting all last night, so my mom had to take the night off of work to take care of her. It had only been in the past couple days that Yvonne was sick, but it was getting worse. I gave up my dinner for the past two nights to help sustain her, and chances are I would have to give up my dinner tonight as well. At least I had some of my breakfast, since I gave up half of that to her as well. I didn't mind it much. I knew she had to eat if she wanted to get better.

When I got home, I noticed my mother with her head in her hands. I don't think she slept much last night, probably from having to tend to Yvonne. When I greeted her quietely, she looked up and I could truly tell how tired she was. She had bags under her eyes, something that seemed to get more noticable as the years went on.

My dad set his bag down. "How is Y doing?" He asked.

My mom sighed, "She's been doing a little better than she was last night."

"Is she good enough to go the reaping?" Dad questioned.

"Well, it doesn't matter if she is good enough, she'll have to." My mother then turned to face me as I was washing my hands. "Daisy, I hate to ask you, but could you-"

"Give her my dinner again?" When my mother nodded, I replied, "Yeah, that isn't a problem." My mom gave a half-smile. After I was finished washing my hands, I grabbed the last banana we had and peeled it. When I entered Yvonne's room with it, she was asleep still. Her breathing seemed labored. I gently shook her awake.

"Daisy?" She spoke weakly.

"I'm here," I replied, then held out the banana for her to take. After several seconds of looking at it, she took it and ate slowly. She had been really panicked about the reaping last night, which probably didn't help her health. After several minutes of her eating and me sitting alongside her, I told her gently, "We gotta get you ready Y."

"Ready?" She inquired, "Ready for what?"

"Ready for the reaping." When I spoke, it appeared to send Yvonne back into her panic, and she began freaking out. I tried to calm her, "Y, calm down. Calm down. Your name is only in once, you won't be reaped." I continued to comfort her, and it appeared to work somewhat. Once she was calmed down enough, I helped her get dressed, then once that was done, I got myself dressed. It wasn't formal or anything. It was just a red and blue T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. After wearing church clothes all morning, I had no desire to get into another dress.

We left early, my mom promising to join us later. When we were checked in, my friend Saige joined me in the 18 year old section. I saw my dad get checked in soon after that, and before we knew it, it was time for the actual reaping. The escort for District 11 was a male named Caius. In my pocket, I felt a dog tag. It used to belong to my father. Guess I must have left in my jeans.

Caius went about his usual speech, playing the propaganda film and all. "Now, let us choose the female for District 11! Ah yes, here we go. Daisy Stem!"

It was at that moment that my world turned upside down.

* * *

 **Hopper Giless**

 **18**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

The entire walk to the square, I was pulverized with fear and worry about what would happen when I got home. This had been a situation that has happened many times in the past, and usually I'm able to scrape just by, but me being gone on the day of the reaping? I think my mom knows the soothing effects of halras, and how it can make one's stress disappear. I think my mom knows how anxious and worried I am about the reaping. At least my name isn't in nearly as many others in the district. It was only in 14 times, but the chances of me getting reaped was still considerable.

I tried to tell myself that I was just worrying about nothing, that I shouldn't be so stressed and anxious about this, but it doesn't worked. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to smoke before the reaping, since once the high disappears, you're left with _increased_ worry and stress. I needed temporary relief, but I could find none as of right now. The halras helped earlier, but now it's gone.

We make it to the square fairly quick, and get checked in. They prick my finger, as usual, and it reads ' _Giless, Hopper T._ ', as usual. I didn't know what I was expecting, really. My mother says that my paternal grandfather's name was Hopper, and that it was the name that my father would have wanted. Mom doesn't talk much of my father's demise, only that it was an 'accident' in the factory, although I think she is lying. The reason for that is she said that I inherited my 'rebellious tendencies' from him, which makes me think that my dad died somehow rebelling against the peacekeepers. Although, for all I know, he could have been killed in a drug related dispute, if he was a drug abuser, but my mother doesn't talk of any of that. I barely know anything about my dad.

I honestly don't believe I display rebellious tendencies. I only tried halras because, well, it had gained a reputation, and I was curious. But after that, it's a slippery slope. At first, I tried just to see what it was like, and it was amazing. Then I decided, a second smoke wouldn't hurt. Then, a third, a fourth, and it just continued from there. If anything I think I used it as a coping mechanism, for everything that has happened, and the constant worry and anxiety I would always have when I was younger. Was it a good _permanent_ coping mechanism? Not at all, but it gave me something to hold on to temporarily.

Caius, the escort for District 11, came out onto stage and began his spiel about how great being reaped was, and why we have the Hunger Games. Fluff, and filler, was what it was. I never really liked the Hunger Games. Most everybody here in 11 didn't like them. Sometimes I dreamed on what life was like beyond Panem. Naturally, the Capitol openly banned any talk of _anything_ that is past Panem. It's probably so somebody doesn't incite a rebellion to leave Panem.

When Caius called out the name of the female tribute, I thought to myself, " _Daisy Stem. What an unfortunate name._ " Honestly, who names their kid Daisy when their last name is Stem? Don't get me wrong, it's terrible that she got reaped, but still, _that_ name. The girl appeared to be resisting the peacekeepers, but eventually she is dragged up to the stage.

"Now, for the boys!" Caius pressed the button on the laptop up on stage. "Hopper Giless!" Everything became hazy and grey almost. "Hopper Giless?" Caius called out again. I tried my best to shake myself out of the haze I was in and slowly began my walk to the stage. The anxiety completely envoloped my body, and I think the expression on my face kinda showed that. I was a druggie. I could _never_ survive the Games.

I noticed my mom's face, because the look changed from one of sternness to one of complete and utter worry.

* * *

 **Daisy Stem**

 **18**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

What was I thinking fighting back against the peacekeepers? It was more out of instinct than out of actual rebellion. The peacekeepers had been paticularly rough with me. I think they bruised me on my arm pretty bad, because it hurts like hell. Once I was put in the waiting room, I just broke out into a slow and steady sob. Has fate worked against me? What did I do wrong? Is this because I didn't want to become a pastor? I didn't know, but everything was speeding around in my head.

"Daisy!" I hear Uda cry as she runs in along with the rest of my family. Uda immediately throws me into a hug, tears streaming from her face. Yvonne comes up to me and hugs me as well. I could see Alysandra and her husband standing back with my parents by the door.

Uda is the first to speak, "Oh Daisy! I know you can do it, you just have to put your mind to it! You're a quick thinker." Uda continues to comfort me, but Yvonne is the next person to speak. I can see and hear her crying, more so than me or Uda.

"D-Daisy!" She cries, "Please win! Please!" My mind already began imagining what would happen to my family once I was gone. Poor Yvonne. I couldn't begin to imagine how she felt right now. I was her best friend, basically. Even just recently, we were closer than ever. And now the Games are going to tear us apart.

Even though I was very much in distress, I tried my best to comfort Yvonne. My father always said I had the gift of being able to make people feel better even in the darkest of times. I always thought he was just flattering me like a normal father, but maybe he was right, because Y seemed to calm down a little bit. Alysandra told me how much she loved me. My parents hugged me and had trouble letting go when it was time for them.

Saige and a couple of my other friends visited me after my family left. They appeared to be faring better than my family, but I noticed a few tears coming down from Saige's eyes. As I expected, they told me how they believed I could win, and how it would be a lonely few weeks until I returned. They seemed dead set on me winning.

But I wasn't so sure if I had what it took to win.

* * *

 **Hopper Giless**

 **18**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

The first thing I notice about my mom is that she's crying uncontrollably. I think it hit her that I was the only person she had left. When she hugged me, she held on tightly and buried her head in my shoulders. "I love you so much!" She sobs. I hesitantly hug her back, trying to comfort her in my distress.

My mom eventually is able to slow her crying enough to talk legibly. "I'm sorry for always being so harsh and strict on you Hopper..." Was she apologizing to me? What did she have to apologize for? All my life everything she has done has been for my sake.

"Mom?" I asked shakily, "I don't understand. Why are you sorry?"

My mother gathered herself and sat down in the chair next to mine. "I'm sorry because I never helped you through your problems. I just... I acted like you could just find a way to get over them." After a long pause, my mom said, "I know you're addicted to bliss."

My heart nearly stopped when she said that. Was it that easy to tell. She continued, "And I'm sorry because I never helped you shake off the addiction... But now you have no choice, you're going into the Games. You won't have a choice there, you'll have to be off it. I know honey, withdrawal is terrible... Your father suffered with it." Once again, a new surprise. So, my dad did use halras. Maybe it's a hereditary thing, like you're more prone to addiction if one of your parents was addicted. A new surprise comes my way as my mom continues her speech, "I suffered with it. I know you're strong enough to face it, you just have to be brave."

"Y-You were a-addicted to halras?" I stammered. My mother nodded.

"When I learned I was pregnant with you, I knew I had to stop. I couldn't live with myself if you were born deformed because I was too weak to get off it. So I tried my best... Your father however. He died when I was in my third trimester with you. He died from an overdose..." My mom remained quiet for a moment. "His addiction was much worse." Already, so many answers have been revealed to me.

"Why are you telling me all this, mum?" I asked.

When my mom responded, her voice was strained, "Because I knew! I knew that if you died in that arena, and I never told you any of this! I would not be able to live with myself!" My mom broke into crying and I embraced her, trying to make her feel better.

"It's time to go, come on," The peacekeeper said gruffly.

As my mom was being guided out by the peacekeepers, I yelled out, "I love you mom! I promise I'll come home!"

"I love you too!" She called as the door was closed. I promised her I would come home.

But was it a promise I could keep?

* * *

 **A/N: And now we only have one more reaping chapter left! Don't get me wrong, I think the reaping chapters are important for devoloping character, but after a while they get monotonous and you just want to get into the action. So now that we're here, I might as well put out what the plan is for future chapters.**

 **For the train rides, I'm going to do both tributes per District, and the train ride chapters will come out in pairs of two districts. So for example, it would be Train Ride - Districts 1 and 2. For the three training days, I'm going to have eight POV's in each day, so by the end of Training - Day 3, every tribute will be covered. Then there will be the Private Sessions(Told from the Head Gamemaker's POV for the actual sessions and with the results later in the POV), and the interviews. For the interviews, I intend to have each individual interview told from the POV of a family member or friend of that tribute, all wrapped up in one beautiful chapter, or two. After that, it's the Games!**

 **Also, next chapter, the last reaping, I will put down an UNBIASED predicted placement list provided by Crystal(dreams and desperation), god bless her heart.**

 **Now, for the questions!**

 **What did you think of 11's tributes?**

 **How do you think Hopper's addiction and withdrawal will affect him in the Training Center and in the Games?**

 **That's all for now, I hope to get District 12 out before New Years for sure. Thank you all for reading!**

 **-Zach**


	13. Reaping Day - District 12

**Katniss Everdeen**

 **18**

 **Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. It took me a moment to gather my surroundings, but then I remembered where I was. I remembered who I was, remembered who I killed. And then, finally, I remembered when it was. I was in my home, at Victor's Village. I am Katniss Everdeen, the sole victor of the 74th Games. I've killed Marvel and Cato. I saw Peeta die right in front of me. It was reaping day, and it was my second year as mentor.

All these thoughts swam around in my head. Great, I would have to spend another couple weeks with Haymitch. At least he understood the plight of the Victor, and once he's sober, he isn't _that_ bad. The trick is getting him sober. I heard my mother and Prim shuffling about their morning duties. Then, when I determined it was time, I got out of bed and got dressed.

I would have to see more kids die.

* * *

 **Rodrick Gates**

 **18**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

The morning air was cool in District 12 this morning. The grass still had plenty of dew on it, and the district was slowly coming to life. Since it happened to be reaping day, we have to go to the mine a little bit earlier, but that isn't much of a problem for me. At least I would still get a little bit of money, and at least I got to work with my older brother Terry. Him and I are the breadwinners of the family. My mother died seven years ago, giving birth to my youngest siblings, Anna and Katie. After that, my dad left two years ago. Since then it's been Terry and I that have been working to try and support the family. I have three other siblings as well, Luann, who is 16, Timmy, who is 14, and Gary, who is 10.

In addition to working in the coal mines, I take tesserae. I used to split it with Terry, but he is 20 now, and is ineligible. Luann wants to take tessarae to help support us, but I absolutely forbid it. I knew, however, that this was my last year, and that she would need to take it next year, much to my discomfort. She is dead set on it, though, and I know that once I age out she will keep on asking, so I might as well save myself the trouble.

Sometimes I feel bad about working all the time, because it leaves Luann to raise and take care of the rest of the family, but I didn't have much of a choice. She seems completely okay with it, but it seems to be daunting on her. I know now that Timmy is older, he can help around, but Gary and the twins are still too young to take care of themselves.

Terry and I entered into the elevator along with the other miners that would take us down. The elevator was fairly new, since we had to have a new one installed after the mining accident a couple months ago. Not many people died, but it was still signifacant. It affected me definitely. I lost one of my friends, Coran, in that accident. I'll never forget him.

Before we knew it, it was time to head back up to the surface. The coal dust of the mine was finally starting to catch up to me, as I had gained a bit of a cough. Most miners had it, and it was honestly more annoying than anything. It definitely wasn't fatal. Sometimes, more serious lung issues arise, but that was generally rarer. Terry and I lived on the outer edge of the district, so the walk to and from work took quite a bit.

When we arrived at home, it was lively and filled with activity. The twins were playing around outside with Gary. Luann was watching them carefully from a rock. Timmy was inside reading a book that he most likely borrowed from the library, despite it's limited selection. As I entered the house, Luann said, "I prepared the bath water for you." I thanked her as I continued fourth into the house and into the bathroom.

I stripped out of my mining clothes and climbed into the bath, relaxing down into it. I allowed my muscles to release all the tension, although I had to start scrubbing myself down. Once I was done with my bath, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my bedroom, or rather, the cramped bedroom I shared with all my brothers. Luckily for me, nobody was in it, so I could change in peace.

I worried from how many times my name was in today. If I was reaped, the family would fall further into despair. My other siblings would be put in increased danger. It was a worry I've had for the past two years. I knew Terry would still work, but Luann and possibly Timmy would have to take tessarae. That was something I did not wish to happen.

* * *

 **Peach Unk**

 **18**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

It was late morning when I decided to head back home. I had left earlier to hangout with a few of my friends before the reaping, much to my father's protest. Not that him disapproving of me leaving was of much importance to me. He's punished and grounded me before, but I remain unbroken. Technically, I was still grounded but I figured, if I was going to be leaving for the reaping later, why not leave earlier.

When I entered back in through my window, I noticed my dad standing at the doorway looking at me. "Where the hell hav- You know what, I don't know what I should expect at this point?"

"Expect what?" I asked in a pretend innocent voice as I sunk down into my bed.

My dad looked _extremely_ frustrated. "I just don't understand what it will take Peach! I've done everything imaginable but you still blatantly disrespect me!"

"It's not that I'm _trying_ to disrespect you, dad. It's just that I want more freedom!"

All that elicited was a sigh from my father. "Peach, we live in a real world, come back to it! The 'freedoms' you want, you simply cannot have! They're too unrealistic!"

I smirked. "No worries, next year I'll be up and out of this house! I'll be free at last."

"And when you come crawling back to me, I won't help you," he says flatly and leaves my bedroom.

I called after him, "Good thing I won't be crawling back! I will prove to you I can handle myself!" The only thing he yelled back was for me to get dressed for the reaping. I already had breakfast before I left, so I decided to just get dressed into something that wasn't dirty. Not that I had much of a choice. I just put on something I figured was suitable.

I took tessarae for myself and my father, meaning my name was in 21 times. My mother died when I was two years old, so I have no memory of her. My rebellion to my father was not out of hatred, but out of my need to be free. My entire life, my dad has been restricting. He said he doesn't want me dying in an 'accident' like my mom did. The difference here, is that I _know_ what I'm doing with whatever I'm doing.

I stayed in my room until it was time to go, because I honestly didn't want to face my father. I had already ate breakfast before I left. After all, didn't want to be moving around the district on an empty stomach. Not that I had much for breakfast, but my stomach has acclimated to it. Still, sometimes the sting of hunger hurts.

As I walked outside, I noticed people slowly shuffling towards the square, all with sullen looks. I didn't blame them. I hate the Hunger Games just as much as they do, but at least I can live my life freely without much worry. If you ask me, the Hunger Games is just another big set of rules that has to be followed. Plus, killing never seems like a good idea.

Ah yes, Effie Trinket. The escort for District 12. A crazy, eccentric woman caught up in the frivolous manners and etiquette of the Capitol. Sometimes I wonder if she even knows that the majority of people in District 12 are starving. Most likely, she doesn't. I hope whoever is unlucky enough to get reaped can deal with her. I thought for many in my district, my odds were decent. I hate how the Capitol made you starve by underpaying you, and then they force your kids to take tessarae so they have an increased chance of dying in a brutal manner. Usually none of us had hope. That changed a bit after Katniss won a couple years ago. I was convinced that I would never see a tribute from 12 win in my lifetime.

"Welcome! Wecome District 12!" She cheered in ignorance. Maybe ignorance is bliss. "Welcome to the reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games! Let's watch the little film all the way from the Capitol itself! Enjoy!"

 _Great_ , more propaganda. I zoned off as the stupid thing continued. "Now that we're done with that lovely film, it is time to select a boy and a girl to represent the hard-working, courageous nature of District 12! As always, ladies first." I didn't believe in a god or anything, so all I really had was hope, not that it did me much good.

"Peach Unk!" She enthuses. I, however, am not enthused. Not one bit.

* * *

 **Rodrick Gates**

 **18**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

Once I was changed, Luann and I had to help the twins change. Timmy and Gary could handle themselves when it came to dressing. As we were ushering them out the door, I looked over to Luann. My name was in a total of 39 times. Not a very good number, and Luann knew this. She said, "I pray Rodrick, I pray that none of us gets reaped." I nodded in agreeance with her. Even though none of us said it, we knew what would happen if I got reaped. My odds in the Games themselves may be a little bit better than the average tribute from 12, due to the strength I've built up coal mining and exercising, but I'm still from 12, which is a disadvantage on it's own.

Luann rushed to the front to lead the other siblings, while Terry and I hung out around the rear. Terry didn't seem much for talk right now. His name was in around the same number mine is now when he was 18. He knows the fear and the stress of having that high of a number. We are Seam, although we don't look the part. Most of us, excepting Gary and Terry, had brown hair and blue eyes. Gary had black hair, while Terry's eyes were brown. It was strange that Terry's eyes were brown instead of blue like the rest of us. I didn't know much about genetics, but I at least knew enough to know that brown is dominant.

Soon enough, we made it to the square. The solemn and sullen faces of the townspeople was enough to make anybody depressed. In all fairness, District 12 was a depressing place. Most people could barely afford to eat, if at all. When it's at that point, yeah, most people are sullen, and you can accept that. Even in my home, food is scarce. It wouldn't be so scarce if I didn't have six other siblings. Not that I blame them at all, I love them dearly, but the twins in paticular are getting huge appetites. I never thought it possible for anybody in 12 to have a big appetite before I saw Anna and Katie eat.

"Welcome! Welcome District 12!" Effie Trinket, the frivolous escort began. "Welcome to the reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games! Let's watch the little film all the way from the Capitol itself! Enjoy!" Once the film was over, she finally reaped the female. A girl named Peach Unk. Unk was a bit of a weird last name, but then again I guess everything is about perspective isn't it? For all I know, Gates could be a weird last name to people. The thought cleared from my mind as Effie moved on to the boys.

"Ah yes, here we go! Rodrick Gates!"

No, no, no! I knew it was a very strong possibility that I would have been reaped, but it all seems unreal when it actually happens. I wasn't going to make a scene though. I couldn't let myself. I move slowly out into the aisle, then move forward to the stage. So then it would be. Luann would have to take tessarae, possibly making her have to enter the Games herself. Then she could get reaped, and then Timmy would have to take tessarae, and the process continues.

I shook myself out of it. I wanted to believe I could win, but the odds simply weren't in my favor at all. I was from District 12, which already started off pretty shoddily. I wasn't outgoing at all, and I had no survival skills. In an arena where being charismatic can mean the difference between life and death, and where I will need to know how to survive, those were pretty big disadvantages. Not to mention, even though I have strength, I have absolutely zero fighting experience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes from 12!" Then she said out of range on the mic, "Shake hands you two." I hesitantly shook Peach's hand before they ushered me into the Justice Building, and put me into a seperate room. Inside the room were two armchairs, and a table, which had a glass of water on it. I hesitantly grabbed the glass and took a sip, before sitting down. I found, however, that sitting down didn't do me much good. I was much too stressed.

After a few minutes, my family rushed in, hugging me and telling me how much they didn't want me to go. Gary seemed to be the most vocal out of all of them, saying that they shouldn't be able to force me to go. I hugged all of them back, telling them how much I loved them.

Anna and Katie were quiet more or less, but they hugged me all the same. Sometimes I couldn't tell them apart because they were identical, but Anna had a red bow tie in her hair, while Katie had a blue one. When they were all done hugging me, I looked at Luann. She began, "You know what this means?"

"You'll have to take tessarae?" I guessed. She shook her head no.

"It means you have to win. You're strong Rodrick, and a hard-worker. You're determined, you're observant, you're... you're... Damnit Rodrick, just come back, please."

"I will Luann... I will, I will try."

Terry butted in, "You will do, or not do. There is no try Rodrick."

I nodded in understanding as they once again told me they loved me. As they were leaving, I heard Terry say in a disgusted voice, "What are you doing here?" I soon learned why, as a figure I haven't seen in two years entered the room.

"What are you doing here, dad?" I asked, shocked that he had the audacity to show up.

"Just hear me out son, okay?" He requested. How could he request that, after he _left_ the family to fend for itself two years ago so he could marry some town girl. "I'm sorry for leaving, okay? I just couldn't keep up with the family anymore."

"So you took the coward's way out and left, huh?" I accused.

He shook his head, "No, son, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like dad? _P_ _lease_ tell me, cause I'm all ears"

He sighed, "Listen, Rodrick, that isn't the point. I'm here because I wanted to tell you that I loved you. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you that before you died."

"You don't love me," I fire back.

"Don't say that, son. That's not true."

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't have left me and the family to fend for ourselves! Do you have any idea what you did to us?" After several long moments of no response, I said quietely, "You can leave now." He silently got up and left the room. Maybe I was a little bit too harsh on him, but I hold much resentment for him. I haven't seen him in two _years_ and all of a sudden he cares that I'm going to enter the Games.

I try to purge him from my thoughts as I continue, but he remains, clinging on at the edges of my mind.

* * *

 **Peach Unk**

 **18**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

As I waited in my room, many thoughts swam throughout my mind. On one hand, I was happy to finally be away from my father. I do love him, but he is simply too constricting. On the other hand, I was angry and devastated that I was going to be put through a deathmatch. I didn't drink the water they set out for me; I wasn't thirsty.

When my father came in, he looks solemn, and for the first few moments, he didn't say a word. "I hope now, Peach, now of all times, you see how foolish your rebellion towards me has been. The Games are _not_ a simple rule, or just being grounded for a week. This is real life. This is a place where people _kill_ each other. I hate that you've been forced into this Peach, but you will have to adapt if you have any hope of surviving. This is life or death. Listen to your mentors. Listen to the trainers. Listen to your escort, no matter how eccentric she is. Do you understand?"

I gained a whole new point of view. I think it finally hit me that the Games are life or death. That this is serious. "I understand, dad."

"Don't go for the cornucopia. I know you don't like following instructions, but follow that one. If you into the cornucopia, you're dead, either by a career's hand or somebody else's." After several silent moments, he hugged me and said, "I love you. Stay safe."

I hugged him back and I repeated his words. With that, he left, and left me to my milder thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: And now we are done with the reapings! Woo-hoo! Finally, it took a month and a day to get them all out, but I did it. I will provide a little A/N update soon with the list from Crystal! Districts 1 and 2 Train Ride will be coming out in two days!**

 **-Zach**


	14. Train Ride - District 1 and 2

**Crest Marlow**

 **18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

"And here we are!" Valeria exclaimed as we were led into the train. "You will find that the train has many amenities! Make yourselves at home!" After a pause, Valeria said, "I'm going to find your mentors. I'm sure they'll have much to talk to you about!" With that, Valeria walked out of the train car we were in, leaving me and Jade alone. I decided that I might as well enjoy the train ride and all the 'amenities' while it lasted.

District 1 was pretty close to the Capitol, so the train ride would only be a few hours or so. I sat down on a couch, with a platter of various fruits besides me. I picked up an apple, examined it for a minute, then took a juicy bite out of it. This wasn't a normal apple. Something about the taste seemed different, more flavorfull maybe. I didn't know, maybe it was just my mind tricking me. Why even did it matter? It's just an apple.

Jade continued to pace around the train, most likely deep in thought. "Hey hey, careful there, we don't want you getting handicapped before the Games because you fell over at a refueling stop," I joked around, but I guess Jade didn't find it funny, because she shot me a glare. "Geez, what crawled up your asshole and died?" I asked honestly.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm trying to think of strategies that could win the Games... And you're _not_ helping." Jade continued to her pacing of the train.

"Well, maybe that's because you didn't ask for my help," I countered.

Jade sighed, "Fine then, give me an honest sugestion that would help."

The suggestion came rather easily, I thought. "How about we scout the other tributes so we know what we're up against?" Jade took a moment, then nodded and turned on the HoloTV.

Caesar Flickerman's cheery voice came on. "And now, here we are at District 2, where the reaping is just about to begin!" After several long moments, the two careers finally got up on stage. The girl, named Bellona, looked quite athletic, and her expression was cold. If you looked closely enough, you could see plenty of scars on her arms. They were most likely from training. The boy, named Darvin, looked a bit less impressive than Bellona, but looks can be deceiving.

"What do you think?" I asked Jade.

It took her several moments to respond, "The girl looks like she's athletic. She'll probably be useful, but we should watch out for her. The boy looks like he's fast, but other than that he looks pretty average. I guess we'll have to see how they do in the training center."

We continued to watch districts three through seven, exchanging our opinions for each District. The boy from three looks like a big threat. The girl has a limp. She's not a threat. District 4 looked promising, District 5 didn't seem like much of a threat. District 6 also didn't seem like a threat. In District 7, the boy was wearing a flamboyant suit, so he was most likely one of the rich kids who don't have to work, so he's not a threat. The girl was 12, _definitely not_ a threat. For a second, I had to pause. Was this really how I was thinking of other people now? I had to remind myself that even though I wasn't in the arena, I was in the Games already, and I had to adapt to that.

Augustus Braun and Collic Willorn, our two mentors, walked into our train car and called us over to the table, where lunch was being served. Jade and I hesitantly left the HoloTV which was still playing the reaping, and sat down at the table.

Collic was the first to speak, "I noticed you were looking at the reapings?" He inquired.

I nodded. "Might as well scout out our competition, ya know?"

Collic nodded at this. "Smart. I would tell you the plans for the next few days, but I think Valeria would receive much more pleasure at informing you. Whenever she gets here, that is." Avoxes came in the train car and began setting down plates of hot food. I've always felt a little bit of sympathy for avoxes. I mean, they can't speak for christ's sake. In front of me was a bowl of what appeared to be lamb curry. Right next to it was a plate of roasted pheasant, peppers, and onions. There was a bowl of some kind of creamy light green soup, and a plate of fresh white bread. I immediately to dig into the roasted pheasant.

Valeria walked into the car, with her usual posh style. She sat down next to me at the table. "Now, we'll be in the Capitol in about a few hours, but the rules are that nobody can get off the train until all the districts arrive, so you'll be eating dinner, sleeping, and eating breakfast on this train. For now, I would just sit back and enjoy the view well it lasts."

I saw Jade try the green soup, but it was clear she didn't like it. "What is it?" I asked, too afraid to try it.

"Tastes like asparagus," She said uncomfortably after she swallowed it and pushed the rest of it aside. I decided to try it, and much to my surprise, it tasted alright, for me at least. The next 15 minutes I spent eating the rest of lunch. I was plenty hungry. Jade was discussing strategy on how to find proper shelter in any type of arena with Collic and Augustus. I, however, wasn't so interested in strategy right now. We would have plenty of time for that later. Right now I just kinda wanted to relax, and enjoy the view.

When I got up to leave for the rear car of the train, Jade asked me, "What are you doing?"

"Going to the rear car, what does it look like?" I replied back.

"We should be discussing strategy Crest, this is important!"

"We'll have three days to discuss strategy. I'm going to relax." It appeared as though Jade was going to argue, but Collic stepped in and told her to let me go. I would get some peace, maybe, in the rear car.

The rear car was quite grand. The couches were comfortable, there was a beautiful view of the landscape behind us, but my thoughts weren't on that. My thoughts were on Jade. She seems agitated. Maybe it's just the stress of the Games already. I know that she's determined, but I'm _more_ determined. I have a burning desire to prove my dad wrong. I want to prove to him that I can win, and when I do, and he wants to move in with me at Victor's Village, I will laugh in his face.

I'm never letting him control my life again.

* * *

 **Bellona Cartwright**

 **18**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

So far, the train ride hasn't been that interesting. District 2 is _very_ close to the Capitol, so we should get off fairly early, right? Wrong, apperantly everybody has to stay on until all the districts arrive. We were in the Capitol well before dinner was served. All the meanwhile, Icilius kept telling us about how amazing the Capitol was, and how much we would like it there. My mentors were Gallian Veliz, a middle-aged male, and Tamora Bauer, a young adult female. I personally found myself taking a liking to Tamora. Her bloodthirstiness matches mine, I think.

While we were waiting in the train, dinner was served. I was used to good meals, but the Capitol really goes above and beyond. The appetizer included a plate of breaded mushrooms and shrimp, some fresh bread, and a duck fettuccine pasta that was covered in some spicy orange sauce. After that, there was roast beef cooked rare, mashed potatoes with gravy, sausage stuffing, cornbread muffins, hot dinner rolls and butter, and there were lemon bars served after that for desert.

After I showed paticular delight over the fact that the roast beef was cooked rare, Tamora began inquiring, "You like your meat cooked rare too?"

I nodded in response, "Always have, always will."

Tamora smiled in response. Gallian was the one to reply, however, "Well-done is superior."

Tamora's smile quickly turned into a frown, "Shut up Gallian, nobody asked for your opinion." I was beginning to like Tamora more and more by the second. I scooped up a a bit of stuffing with my fork. Darvin, on the other hand, was poking his food with his fork.

"Darvin," I began, "Don't you think you should eat? You gotta keep your strength up." Honestly, I wouldn't have cared whether he ate or not if it wasn't for the fact that he would be in the career alliance. He needs all the energy he can get.

"What's your problem with me?" Darvin randomly said, quite loudly.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, just as loudly.

"You've been acting hostile to me this entire train ride!" I half-expected Tamora or Gallian to step in, but they sat back and watched at what was unfolding.

I waited a moment, "Well I'm _sorry_ Darvin, if you wanted to know so badly, you ruined the plans I had with Marcus."

What I had just said appeared to make Darvin even angrier, but he said calmly, "You don't know the reasons I had for volunteering. I made promises."

"I don't care about what promises you made to your family," I told him coldly. "You're incompetent. That's why you weren't chosen."

That really set him off." Who are you daring to call incompetent! I-"

"Darvin," Gallian interrupted, "This is doing you no good to argue." Darvin then stormed off into another car in frustration, and then Gallian turned to face me. "Bellona, you shouldn't be so quick to argue with your District partner."

"He-" I attempted to protest, but I was cut off by Tamora.

"Gallian is right Bellona. As much as you may dislike it, Darvin is your district partner now, and if you want a strong career alliance, you'll need all the careers."

"An alliance is only as strong as it's weakest link," I argued back.

Tamora mused over that for a few seconds. "That may be true, but think about it. Having six people instead of five means extra manpower. He may not have been the chosen volunteer, but I've seen him with a sword. He's decent, which is more than we can say for many other tributes."

I let out a sigh. "What do you want me to do then? Apologize to him? He was the one who started getting hostile to me just a few minutes ago."

Tamora matched my sigh with her own. "You'll have to swallow your pride and apologize to him. He is your District partner, and although you think it's unlikely, he could be the difference between life and death in that arena." I knew Tamora was right, but I didn't want to admit it. I would have to make amends with Darvin, despite his incompetence. I won't let the career pack get torn apart before it even begins.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, as promised, the Predicted Placement List provided by Crystal!**

 **1- Jade Khors**

 **2- Phorcys Iydes**

 **3- Bellona Cartwright**

 **4- Solomon Lockqe**

 **5- Tiffany Hummer**

 **6- Meredith Harbor**

 **7- Darvin Lentini**

 **8- Bandit Alvarez**

 **9- Muni Ullom**

 **10- Munroe Hutchinson**

 **11- Crest Marlow**

 **12- Lanni Telle**

 **13- Adelaide Kentworth**

 **14- Hopper Giless**

 **15- Silver Flower**

 **16- Rodrick Gates**

 **17- Ronald Shipman**

 **18- Peach Unk**

 **19- Caleb Sapphire**

 **20- Della Asterine**

 **21- Daisy Stem**

 **22- Juniper Webster**

 **23- Calico Embry**

 **24- Hemlock Grizzly**


	15. Train Ride - District 3 and 4

**A/N: Sorry if this wasn't clear, but not all the Victors are going to be canon. That is all. Also, the little thing I had with Katniss last chapter was just to make it clear that she was the _only_ victor of the 74th Hunger Games. I will not be doing future POVs from her.**

* * *

 **Solomon Lockqe**

 **17**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

The train was rather grand. I hated it. All the money the Capitol spends on luxury could be used for the welfare of even just the poor in District 3 alone. I'm sure it could be used to help others in the Lower Districts as well. Of course, it wouldn't be complete without our escort, Flaviona, chattering about how great the Capitol is and all. I just wanted this trip to be over with as soon as possible. I know that I volunteered, but being on the train just didn't feel right. It felt like I didn't belong, because in truth, I didn't. I volunteered not for the luxury of the train.

As I sat down at the table, one of the mentors walked over, a male. "So, you're the latest crop, huh?" He asked, sounding paticularly drunk.

Avoiding his question, I asked one of my own. "Who are you?"

"The name's Oswald Talbot." He held out a bottle, presumably filled with alcohol. "You want a drink?"

I shook my head no. Alcohol certainly had an allure to it, but I had been through the phase before. For me it does me no good. It seems like nothing does me _any_ good. I didn't feel like asking him anything else. I wanted to remain in my thought.

Flaviona, in typical capitolite fashion, came back into our car. "Oh, you will love lunch! The both of you!" Lanni, my district partner, was sitting over on the couch, probably reeling from the trauma of being reaped. Flaviona sat down. "Trust me, the Capitol goes all out for food for all tributes! I made sure that the train staff will be making these meals special!"

The other mentor for District 3, Willow Hadlen, entered the train car. She was the victor of the Games last year. The twist for last year was that a parent of the reaped child is the one who enters the Games, a very cruel twist considering that the Capitol was literally ripping families apart. From what I could tell, Willow seemed middle-aged. She sat down silently, and began reading something.

Lanni joined us at the table as lunch was served. I continued to stare down at the table as the avoxes came in to serve. Even when the plate was set right in front of me, I took no note of it. It was only when Willow asked if I was okay that I snapped out of it and finally noticed what lunch was. There was beef ravioli in marinara sauce, rabbit stuffed with sausage and mushrooms, some sort of squash and bean soup, roasted potatoes, and bread and butter. I found that I didn't have much of an appetite to eat food that could be going to the hard-working poor, but I was at least able to eat the soup and the bread.

Flaviona, however, appeared to take some sort of offense to me not eating much. "It's only polite to finish your plate, young man," She reprimanded. Who the hell was she to reprimand me? She doesn't know a single thing about my life.

"I'm not hungry," I told her, with no emotion.

"Not hungry?" She asked in disbelief. "My goodness, don't they teach you manners in District 3?"

My callousness quickly turned into anger. "Manners? You don't know a single thing about me or what I've been through and you're lecturing me about _manners_?" I matched her disbelief with disbelief and anger of my own. I carelessly 'tossed' my plate over to her. "Finish my plate then. It's only polite," I snapped, before getting up and leaving the car while Flaviana screamed about how marinara got on her pretty dress. I didn't give a single shit about her 'pretty dress'. She could choke on it for all I cared.

I stormed my way into a lounge car, cursing the entire time. I sat down, attempting to cool down, relaxing my head back. I wondered what Holly would think about what I just did. Would she understand why I did it? I took deep breaths, the way Holly would always tell me to when I was angry about something. Inhale for four seconds, hold for seven, exhale for five. It worked well enough, and it seemed to work better now.

My pocket contained an item that was special to me. The item was an engraved wooden coin. It used to belong to my sister, before she... before she passed. Even to this day, I had pent up rage and sadness over her death. I flipped the coin over on my hand, and just like last night, everything just... shifted almost. Then, as sure as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, Holly entered the train car. It had to be another hallucination. There was no way.

"Solomon," She said quietely. "You look a bit worse for wear." Holly smiled as she sat down next to me.

"Are you real?" I asked hazily.

"Am I?" She replied back. "That's for you to determine."

I shook my head multiple times. "No, this can't be real."

"I know this is hard for you-" She began, but I interrupted.

"Hard for me? Holly you're dead!"

She placed a hand on my shoulder, comfortingly. "You've been living in the past Solly. You have to move on from me."

Surprisingly, I found my eyes tearing up. "I don't how to, Holly. I've been trapped for so long I don't know how to escape."

"I think you maybe found a way." She gave me a caring look. "You volunteered."

"So, what do I do?"

"You win." Holly hugged me, before finally saying, "Come back to reality Solomon."

I awoke immediately, and noticed I was lying down on the couch. It was nighttime. It must have been some weird dream, but the question is, when did I fall asleep? Was it when everything shifted? I still felt way too emotional from the dream. It felt real, it felt _so_ real. My thoughts were interrupted as somebody entered the train car. It took me a moment to realize it was Lanni. She was carrying a plate of something.

"You didn't show up at dinner, so I figured I would bring you something," She mumbled. The plate had garlic bread on it, roasted chicken, crab cakes, and some sort of green salad. I mumbled my thanks to her and began eating. I was a lot hungrier than I was at lunch. Lanni stayed in the car with me. She finally asked the question I knew was going to be asked at some point, "So why did you volunteer?"

It took me several long moments before I could respond. "I have nothing left in 3," I told her honestly and simply. She nodded, seeming to understand what I meant. In a way, she kind of reminded me of Holly, only just a little bit older.

I usually don't look for friends or anything, but she could make a good ally.

* * *

 **Meredith Harbor**

 **16**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

District 4 wasn't that far from the Capitol. Of course, the trip still took quite a bit of time, but we were close enough to where we would arrive there by evening, or night at the latest. The train has a sea scent, probably to please us because we're from District 4. To pass the time after lunch, I watched some of the other reapings with Phorcys. Honestly, I thought he was kinda cute. He had the light curly brown hair, green eyes, and he was tan. Not to mention he was pretty tall and looked strong.

"So, Meredith-"

"Don't call me Meredith," I insisted. "Meri will do just fine."

He corrected himself, "So _Meri_ , what do you think about the other careers?"

I thought about the question for a moment. "They look promising. I think we have a good career pack this year."

"I wouldn't say that yet," I heard a voice from behind us. It was Finnick, our mentor. "If I were either of you, I would wait until I got to see them perform in the training center before I made a judgement."

We looked up to see Finnick sitting down on a couch perpendicular to ours. He was wearing the same smile he usually does. Phorcys asked, "What was your career alliance like?"

Finnick gave a slight chuckle, then said, "Well, District 1 for the most part was competent, but quiet. The guy from 1, a brute named Abanito, made it to the Final 3. District 2 was rather arrogant, which got them killed early on. From the reapings, they all looked promising, but in the Training Center was where I truly got to see what they were like."

Phorcys and I both nodded, understanding what he was saying. I decided I had a question of my own. "So, who is the other mentor this year?"

"Oh, the other mentor? That would be Irwin." Seemingly on que, Irwin popped in through the door from a different car. He was the Victor of the 59th Hunger Games. He won at 18, so if you do the math, he is 35 years old. Already though, the guy's hairline was receding. It seemed like he was aging much faster than he should be.

"Did somebody say my name?" He asked.

Finnick shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Our female tribute here just wanted to know who the other mentor was."

"That's me." He smiled and sat down at the table. "Where is Appius? I want to know when dinner will be served."

"I've no clue," Finnick replied as he sat down himself. He then motioned Phorcys and I over. After that we talked about strategy for several minutes, and how to act in the Capitol. Soon enough, Appius came into the car and told us that dinner would be served shortly. True to his word, the avoxes came out with platters of food. The first thing I noticed was roasted turkey, with sides of small roasted tomatoes and spinach, some sort of cheese tortilla sandwich, peas with melted butter overtop, spicy rice and ground beef, hot biscuits and butter, and apple pinwheels. Everything just tasted so good.

I glanced over to Phorcys as I was eating. He didn't seem to be eating much, but that was nothing. So far, he has impressed me with his thoughts. Soon enough, it will be time to see if he impresses me with his ability.

* * *

 **A/N: And boom there we go! One third of the train rides are over with! We're getting ever closer to the Games!**


	16. Train Ride - District 5 and 6

**Bandit Alvarez**

 **16**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

Adelaine or whatever her name is left for her room as soon as we got on the train. I can't say that I blamed her. Cranberry, our escort, whose name I just learned was Velinia, sat down at a table and began working on her nails. I swear, Capitolites and their fashion. I left for my room to get changed out of this dreadful outfit, and I soon returned clad in a light blue t-shirt and black pants. I noticed Cranberry scoff at my clothing.

"What you got a problem with this?" I asked her, half angry. She simply shook her head no. "Good, learn your place." I guess Cranberry was either too tired or too involved with her nails to respond to me.

The mentors for District 5 were two rather elderly females. District 5 hasn't really had a victor in a long time. It was something of a drought, if you will, or a curse. I liked my odds that I could defeat that curse, that I could bring the 'water' that District 5 so desperately needs. That wasn't my reason for volunteering though. No, I have a thirst of my own to satisfy.

I figured when I said what I said on stage, that they couldn't do anything. I was entering the Hunger Games. It was clear that Cranberry didn't approve of me, nor did the mentors. Whatever, I don't need them. I don't need anybody to help me achieve greatness!

Lunch was served rather shortly after we got aboard the train. On the menu was carne asada, with brown fried rice, long stringy noodles with onions and peppers, cheese and spinach wontons, stewed plums, and bread with butter. The girl came out of her room briefly to grab her plates, then returned to her room. I was completely fine with that. I began eating the steak from the carne asada, allowing the flavor to fill throughout my mouth. My, my, the cooks on this train are better than the servant we have back home.

After lunch, the day slowly crept into the night. We were close enough to the Capitol to where we could make it there in a few hours, but we had to stay in the train until _everybody_ showed up. A stupid rule, I thought.

The girl eventually came out into the main car once it was past eight o'clock. I guess she got bored of that insufferable room. It was already past dinner, but she never came out to eat. Probably still stuffed from lunch. The star dish from dinner were these roasted quails basted with butter. I recognized the girl somewhat. She was another thief, from the poor part of town. She was in the underground market in District 5. _Adelaide_! That was what her name was.

She remained silent as she sat at the opposite end of the car. I had no desire for socialization either. I didn't know what she was thinking, as long as I was out of it.

* * *

 **Tiffany Hummer**

 **15**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

I twisted my necklace over in hand. It was fake gold, but it looked real enough. It was in the pattern of a cupcake pan, a cookbook, and a mixer, all together in a trinity. It represented how much I enjoyed baking. I just wished they had some books on this train. I was still very upset and worried, but at least I've stopped crying. When I see a replay of my reaping, I noticed how noticable my crying was. Oh no, I already made a bad impression. This was the worst day of my life. Even worse then the day I got thrown into the toilet by all the bullies.

After lunch, all the thoughts just resurged and I made my way to the rear car before I made a scene in front of everybody else. I cried to myself in the rear car, burying my head in my arms. If I couldn't handle the train ride, how was I going to handle the Games. In that moment, when all the thoughts swam around in my head, a part of me believed all the things the bullies said. That I was pathetic, that I would never do anything great, that I was worthless.

I heard the door slide open, but I didn't bother to look up. Whoever it was, I didn't care if they saw me cry. They've already seen me cry. I see Ronald sit beside me. "You alright?" He asks. I've seen Ronald before. He's defended me a couple times from some of the deadbeat bullies. He might actually have a chance. I have none.

I slowly nodded, bringing my face up. "I just... I-I have no chance of winning."

Ronald gave me a look of sympathy and comfort. "Well, if you think with that mentality, you won't ever achieve it. You have to believe in yourself."

"You think believing will do me any good?" I sniffled.

"Yeah," He said gently, "It will do you all the good. If we don't have hope, then all we have is fear."

He continued to comfort me, and we remained in the rear car for many hours. I learned a bit more about him. He was this mechanic that worked with his father at the shop. I asked him about the boy that he volunteered for, and he said that he knew him personally as a family friend. I admired him for his bravery. I learned that his mother died three years ago when somebody robbed his shop. I was having trouble talking the entire time. I was never really able to talk well.

"I-I'm sorry for me not talking," I say sheepishly.

He gave a slight chucke. "Don't worry about it."

I thought that Ronald was somebody I could trust.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this one was really short but less stuff really went on in these train rides.**


	17. Train Ride - District 7 and 8

**Hemlock Grizzly**

 **16**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

I just now thought of something. If you did the math, I would be turning 17 the day of the launch. That was only more reason why I was angry I wasn't in the 17 year old section. Don't the damn peacekeepers have some sense? What were they thinking, directing me to the 16 year old plebs. Don't they know who I am? I am _Hemlock Grizzly,_ the son of one of the wealthiest men in Seven.

I tossed the thought aside. Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry, but it was trivial now. Marcellus lead us into the lounge car, and told us to wait there until they call for lunch. I saw our two mentors walk in with Marcellus: Johanna and Abidan. Johanna was a rather young adult. She won her games by pretending she was weak, only revealing her true strength towards the end when she killed the reaming three of the career pack and hunted down the last tribute. I could respect her strategy, and her true strength. I did not fight myself, but anybody who kills careers is fine by me. Abidan was a middle-aged man. He won his games by hiding with use of camouflage

I pulled out my wooding carving of _A True Summer's Tale_ and began reading it, relaxing back into the couch. I thought about how nice the next few days would be. The luxury of the Capitol truly is mind boggling. Even the couches are luxurious. They really go all out on the trains. I've been used to luxury my entire life, but even the Capitol is more luxurious than home.

I notice my district partner, Juniper, pulling out a pocket book and reading it on the opposite end of the train car. So, that little snot thinks she can copy me, eh? Of course, she has every reason to copy me, what with all my elegance. She lacked all elegance. She was from a decent family, and she didn't even put on a dress for the reapings. All true ladies put on dresses for special occasions. This Juniper was a joke. Not only did she not wear a dress, but now she was copying an affluent man. How dare she! She was no true lady.

I was hoping inside that my district partner at least knew how to fight. So far I've not been impressed and she has put me off with her lack of... _anything_. Chances are, however, that she had no experience with weapons. Useless, is what she would be. Of course, I had no idea that I would be reaped, but I had always hoped that if I was reaped, then my partner would have been competent. A 12 year old is almost never competent. I guess I would have to see.

"Hey, girl!" I called over at my district partner. When she looked up from my book, I said, "Yeah, you!"

She got a very annoyed expression on her face. "My name is Juniper." Why that little twerp! How dare she talk back to me like that!

"Whatever." I gritted my teeth. "Can you fight?"

"What does it matter to you?" She sighed, clearly annoyed, but showing hints of distress. Does she know who she is talking to? Geez, I'm surprised they don't teach these kids respect in their grades anymore.

"It matters because-" I was cut off by Marcellus.

"Ah, tributes! Lunch is ready! Come sit, come sit with us in the dining car." I closed my book and slowly rose from my seat, following Marcellus. I glanced back and saw Juniper doing the same. I supposed she was hungry. I wasn't that hungry, but I decided it was best to eat anyways.

"So," Johanna began, "You two are the tributes from Seven this year..." She seemed to muse on that for a second. "Very... interesting."

"What's interesting?" I asked while Juniper remained quiet.

She smirked. "Nothing. Now why don't you sit down. You might as well eat."

It bugged me now that I didn't know what she thought was so 'interesting'. Lunch consisted of a bowl of a thick white chowder of mussels, crabs, and three kinds of fish, with sides of boiled beef and horseradish, a small bowl of peas and onions, skewered peppers and mushrooms, and small lemon cakes. The chowder tasted especially great. Despite all the seafood in it, it didn't taste too fishy.

I once again glanced over at Juniper. I noticed that she had avoided my question earlier, so most likely, she didn't know how to fight. There was no way I would fight myself, too much risk. I guessed I would just have to find somebody to fight for me.

But, who would do that? They wouldn't if they were smart enough.

* * *

 **Calico Embry**

 **15**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I have never seen so much food in my life. Everything on this train was so... luxurious. I just didn't understand why. Why spend so much money on all this on such comfort when that could be used to help some of the helpless. It sickened me. District 8 has hit rought times, and the rich are too pompous and selfish to help those lower than them. At least some who have a kind heart volunteer at the soup kitchens and shelters. Unfortunately, the soup kitchens are rare, and all the current shelters are filled to the brim.

As Caetronia led us into the lounge car, she told us to relax for a while and she would get us in a bit. Our mentors, a middle-aged man and an elderly woman, follow her. Caleb sat down, burying his head in his hands. I slowly walked over to a platter with brown bars on top. After a second of smelling them, I realized what sweet substance this was. It was _chocolate_. I've only had chocolate one time in my entire life, and it was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. Now that I have the opportunity to have it again, it was almost overwhelming.

I bit off a small bit of chocolate, my old instincts telling me not to eat too much. The sweet taste floods my mouth and I have to sit down. If happiness had a taste, this was that taste. I took a larger bite, and then a larger one after that. I savoured the taste, relaxing back into the soft cushions of the arm chair. I took another bar of chocolate and devoured it faster than I did the last. I didn't care what was going on around me, I was indulging myself completely in the chocolate. Once the taste left my mouth, I thought what it would be like if my mother was here eating the chocolate with me.

Oh yeah, my mother. Goddamnit! Here I was on this train enjoying all the food and my mother was back at home with an empty stomach and a nasty cough. How could I? Why do I get to enjoy all of this while she is sleeping on a filthy mattress. I get up from the chair and move away, having lost my appetite for chocolate, and wander over to a large sofa, laying down and relaxing back into it.

My eyes close, and I try to catch onto the dim green and purple colors that float throughout my vision. I relax my body completely at the same time. I wait in that state for minutes. At first, the colors are random, but slowly they all begin to piece together. Outlines of buildings form, the colors take shape. I lie in this sort of meditation for what seems like ages. The rhythm of the moving train is ever present in the background, but the constant sound helped out.

Eventually, I rise from this state before the onset of sleep paralysis comes. If I had waited much longer, my body would have fallen asleep, while my mind would have remained awake. It's an easy way into what I call an 'awake dream'. It's like you're aware that you're in a dream. I find that these dreams along with the colors help me relax. Plus, it provides me with an escape from the shit that I've lived in my entire life.

"Come with us children!" Caetronia called as she peaked her head in through the car. "Lunch is ready!"

I got up from the sofa and walk into the dining car. I hear Caleb get up and follow behind me. The dining car has similar style to the lounge car. As much as I hated this luxury, anything was a welcome change in scenery honestly. They serve lunch, and while I eventually resisted the chocolate, I cannot resist lunch, for I was too hungry. I tried as hard as I could to _not_ enjoy it, but I couldn't help it.

"I am Remal Absalom," the middle-aged man began. "Her name is Raelynn." Raelynn smiled and nodded.

"What's her last name?" Caleb breaks from his silence.

"I can speak for myself," Raelynn responded defensively, "And my last name is Taferas, although my maiden name is Absalom."

"So, you two are related?" Caleb asked.

Raelynn nodded. "Remal is my nephew."

If I honestly cared I would have said something. So the two are related? That's just a case of both bad luck and good luck. Bad luck in that both of them got reaped. Good luck in that they both won. Lunch after that went by quickly. I devoured the food because I was so hungry. After lunch, I decided to head back to the lounge car to try and relax as much as I could, and to keep myself in thought.

After about an hour of me remaining in the lounge car, I hear a door open. When I turn my head, I see Caleb enter. "Mind if I sit in here?" I nodded, and he sat next to me, although he left a considerable gap. I took a moment to take in his head. His hair was blonde, although it was in a buzzcut that was regrowing. He didn't have a bad face either, in fact I thought he was a little bit attractive. I'm not interested in that kind of stuff though.

He extended his hand out. "I'm Caleb. Figured I would introduce myself properly.

I hesitantly took his hand and shook it. "Calico. My name's Calico."

"Since we're District partners-"

"No," I shut him down, but he was persistent.

"Listen. I understand that you don't like the situation, but we're District partners. We should stick together."

"What's the point?" I fired back. "Only one out of twenty four of us can survive. I just don't see the point in allying."

"Because," He continued, "Either of our chances of winning get higher if we ally with each other."

I remained silent and thought about that. I considered it heavily now. It may be a good idea, but how can I trust him? How do I know he won't kill me in my sleep? Plus, I don't really like spending time with other people. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." He said. Caleb remained at the couch looking out into the distance, while I did the same. Great, more things to think about.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had places to be and things to do, and now I have school again so updates won't be _as_ frequent. Do not fret, for I will try my best to update as much as I can. Tell me what you think about this chapter. You guys said last chapter that you wanted to see some more interaction between the tributes in 5, so I made sure to include interaction here between all of the pairs.**

 **Happy Late New Years!**

 **-Zach**


	18. Train Ride - District 9 and 10

**Munroe Hutchinson**

 **18**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

Dulcia, our escort, led us into the train, dropping us off in a lounge car. Ansegar, a rather young adult male, and an older male named Argon walked into a car opposite of Dulcia, one which I could only assume is the bar car from the glimpse I could see through the window. Great, so my mentors are more likely than not alcoholics. That'll _certainly_ help me in the arena.

I take a deep breath and sit down, rubbing my face with my hands. " _Remain calm, Munroe. Remain calm. Think this through. You don't know that they're alcoholics,"_ I think to myself as I bring my head back up. I see Della fluttering about the train car, scarfing down the snacks. I recognized her somewhat. I didn't think she was from a bad family. Maybe she just likes food. As for myself, I couldn't allow myself to fatten myself up on Capitol food. I would eat the stuff that at least seemed healthy, and I sure as hell wouldn't overeat.

Next thing I see is Della sniffing all of the candles. Already she seems a bit weird. Then, get this, she pulls out a candle from her pocket! Something told me that wouldn't be allowed in the Capitol. I had already noticed one thing about her and me, and that was that we both had dark skin. Lots of people had dark skin in Nine, but there were still an equal amount or so of white families. But that doesn't quite matter much. It seems like down in the poorer parts, the crucible of being in a poor district binds everybody together.

I ran my hand across my short black hair. My mom had cut it recently. I left all the hair cutting to my mother. Whenever my dad was home, he usualy offered to cut it, but I had always politely declined. The one time he cut my hair it was a disaster.

Speaking of my dad, I was still a bit bitter that I hadn't gotten a call from him. Except for goodbyes, communication with others outside of your team and the other tributes and such is prohibited and tightly monitored. I mean, yeah, I understanded why my dad wasn't there, but he at least could have called me. He had to have been watching the reaping for sure, and if he didn't, then I am sure mom sent him a flurry of furious calls and texts.

I thought briefly about what would happen if I died in the Games. I worried that my death would tear my parents apart. I didn't want that to happen. My mind kept moving on, worrying about the thought, the glimpse of what the future could be.

" _Munroe, you'll win. You have to believe"_ I thought to myself. My thoughts slowly drifted to other things. If I won, I wouldn't need to work. Wait wait wait, hold up. I'm already thinking about what will happen if I win. I took a deep breath, bringing the flurry of thoughts in my head to a halt.

"What's your name?" Della asked excitedly.

I looked up at her to see an innocent stare. Yet, when I looked into that stare, it suddenly came over me that she would die. She seemed to child-like to win, and to be honest, maybe a bit too dumb. I decided to give out as simple an answer as I could, "Munroe."

After several long awkward moments, she asked, "Aren't you going to ask me my name?"

I considered telling her that I already knew her name, but I decided to go for another option. "What's your name?

Her face lit up into a smile, "My name is Della! But all my friends usually call me Del, but I really prefer Della! I guess Del just doesn't sound like a name to me, but if you want to call me Del you can."

"Sounds good," I said, relaxing back into the couch. "I'll call you Della."

"Great!" She exclaimed. I heard our names called by Dulcia to come into the next car, which was the dining car. There, plates of food were already sat down. As I sat down, and began to dig in, I noticed the baked chicken. It looked at least somewhat healthy, so I decided to grab a drumstick and began eating it. I noticed Dulcia look over in disgust.

"No no, you have to eat with the silverware!" She complained.

"Eat chicken, with silverware?" I asked in bewilderment. I was always taught that chicken was a finger food, not meant to be eaten with silverware.

"Yes, here let me show you." She took a drumstick of her own and began cutting into a side of it with her knife, holding it down with her fork.

I shook my head, and then said calmly, "Whatever floats your boat." Dulcia gave out a heavy sigh and I continued eating the chicken with my hands. As I ate, my thoughts slowly drifted to Ada. What she said at goodbyes confused me. The way I felt about her... I didn't know. No! I couldn't afford to think like this right now. I need to keep my mind on the Games. I was already worried enough as it was, I didn't need Ada on my mind. I need to keep myself focused.

These next couple weeks would be hell.

* * *

 **Muni Ullom**

 **14**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

Silver hasn't said a word. She must be fairly distraught. I can't say that I don't blame her, I mean, she did volunteer for somebody who I presume she didn't know. At the same time, I was distraught as ever. Everything was running around circles in my head my head. As the hours went on, I kept thinking it out. There was this really sad and bad feeling in my chest. Almost like a hole through my heart. It all started when I was cut off by that door before I was able to tell Ester... that I loved her.

I shake it from my head as I notice myself sweating. I couldn't keep this on my mind. I had to get my head in the game, adapt to the mentality of a competitor. Part of that included thinking, not my strong suit, but I had common sense. I would need to look good to the Capitol, _and_ I would need allies. Starting with Silver wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Hey, Silver," my voice rasped. It was because I hadn't talked in a while, so I kinda expected it. I fixed my voice however, as it seemed that she didn't hear me. "Silver."

Silver raised her head, "Yeah?" She asked back, just as raspy. We were close to each other in the lounge car. I had been resting on a long sofa, while she was sitting at a table.

"Listen," I began, "We both need allies. You know that." She nodded hesitantly. "We're District partners. Most District partners tend to stick together." She nodded in agreement. "Well, if we're going to be allies, we need to know what we're good at."

"Well," she began, "I'm fast?" She said uncertainly.

"Well are you?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I could show you at the training center." I nodded, then motioned for her to continue. "I know about a lot of berries, if that could help."

"That probably could help in the arena." I thought for a moment. I completely didn't feel like myself. I usually don't give deep thought into things like this. Maybe it was just the seriousness of being reaped that was getting to me. It's not like this is pointless, like school. This is life or death.

"What about you?" She asked, still seeming hesitant.

"Well, you see," I started. I rolled my sleeve up on began flexing, only for a short few seconds. "I'm strong. I used to wrangle hogs on my dad's ranch. On top of that-" I pulled out my trademark smile. "-I'm charismatic. I could woo the Capitol crowds, possibly win us some sponsors."

Silver didn't seem too convinced on either of the two points.

"Listen, I'll show you how strong I am at the training center. I know I look skinny, but I'm a lot stronger than I look. Oh yeah, I'm fast too!" I thought about demonstrating my speed, but decided it wasn't worth possibly tripping and hitting my head on something very hard. "And I guess you'll just see my charisma at the interviews."

We continued talking for a bit, but once it was dark enough, I decided to retire to my bedroom. As I lied in bed, the thoughts resumed swimming. Thoughts that were uncontrolled: such as Ester, or alliances. Then one major thought came to my head.

There was a very tough road ahead of me.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating, I was away this weekend camping. Updates should resume to a somewhat frequent schedule of every couple days or so.**

 **Also, sorry for not giving Muni as much in this chapter as Munroe, but the important part is all the tributes interacted with one another.**

 **Getting ever so closer to the Games!**

 **Thank you guys so much for 70+ reviews! Please keep 'em coming!**

 **-Zach**


	19. Train Ride - District 11 and 12

**Hopper Giless**

 **18**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

I've remained quiet the entire time I was on this train so far. I hadn't said a word even to the mentors when they tried to ask me a few questions. I just didn't want to talk to anybody, for my mind was awake with worries and troubles. I could feel slight movements, almost like there were bugs under my skins. I hated the feeling. The feeling was the worst. No matter how much you scratched or rubbed or smacked the area, it would remain. There was a lightheaded feeling that had swept across my body, and I noticed myself leaning back in my chair and blankly staring at the ceiling of the train car.

This was withdrawal. This would last for days, if not weeks. Use of bliss immediately got rid of the withdrawal and brought you back into the high. Shortly after use, however, withdrawal would come back. That was the draw of it. That was addiction. One hit of it and you're hooked in. I should have never smoked my first hit, but what's done is done. No use wallowing in self pity.

I had to get myself together. I would be in a _dangerous_ enviornment where it's kill or be killed. I was a mess right now. This wasn't even the height of it. Oh no, the height of withdrawal will come within several days, while I'll be in the arena. This would be a significant challenge for sure. Withdrawal never gets old. Never.

The escort, Caius, excused himself after lunch. I noticed he was shuffling something around in his pocket. Daisy went to her room. It was clear she was still sad, as she was quietely letting down tears so far. I was too worried to be sad. I wondered how my mom was doing, having lost the only person she had left. I only hoped she was able to survive without me.

I've already signed my own death warrant. Not voluntarily of course, but I didn't see a possible way I could win. I have too many problems, too many weaknesses. I'm simply just unable to win. I think I've already accepted it in a way. Maybe it would be better this way. Maybe my mom will do better with me not spending the little bit of money we have left after our paychecks on bliss. Maybe _I'll_ be better off, not having to be addicted anymore, being able to enjoy that maybe for once in the darkness. I was sick of this addiction that plagued me. I was tired.

I decided to get up, as I didn't feel much of a desire to talk to the mentors, who were chatting between each other. As I walked into the lounge car, I noticed Caius lighting up a pipe, filled with a familiar blue substance: Halras.

At first Caius didn't notice me, but after exhaling the smoke and coughing, he saw me and immediately put his pipe away. "What are you doing here?" He coughed.

"I just came to the rear car to relax..." Halras was of course illicit. Caius was breaking the law, in a Capitol train no less. He could of course get arrested should someone report it.

Caius relaxed back into the couch, then his eyes widened. As I left, having vowed to myself that I wouldn't smoke again, he calls after me. "Wait! Hopper!"

I looked back at him. "Yes?"

His eyes showed desperation. "Please, don't tell anybody about this! Do you know what they'll do to me?"

All of a sudden, everything changed. I noticed something. I had a piece of blackmail against him. I hate manipulation, but the urge was strong. I _needed_ it. There was a deep thirst that went throughout my body. My body longed for it. "You have to do something for me first."

He raised his eyebrows. "What? Please, anything!"

"Give me some hits."

"What, come on man, this-" He began.

"Do you want me to keep this secret?" I fired back. The thirst grew deeper, and stronger. I could almost feel my body prepare itself, almost like a mouth watering at the aroma of food. He nodded his head at my question, then slowly took his pipe out and packed it heftily with halras. He then extended the packed pipe, and a lighter out to me. I hated manipulation. I hated it, but I needed to do it. I didn't care what would happen in the future. I didn't care what problems this would cause for me later, but I needed it.

As I inhaled the first hit, I felt all my worries melt away.

* * *

 **Peach Unk**

 **18**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

"No, no!" Effie says fervently. "You don't eat the bread with your hands!" Rodrick slowly puts the bread down back onto his plate. "You take a knife, put spread on it, and then cut it up."

"I don't like bread anyways," Rodrick mumbles.

"Has it ever occured to you, Effie," A drunken Haymitch begins, "That not everybody needs to eat the fancy way the Capitol does?"

"Well, they're eating Capitol food! They ought to eat the way the Capitol does, it makes everything taste better when you have manners."

"That's debatable," I remark quietely. Effie doesn't seem to notice it, but Katniss, my other mentor, does, and gives me a look of approval. I continue eating my roasted turkey with my hands, much to Effie's displeasure. I didn't give two shits if she wanted me to follow her 'manners'. I've been low on food my entire life, and now that I'm going to be thrown into a hellhole, I want to eat food the way that I fucking want to. It pissed me off how Capitol bitches like her could come in and try to tell us how to do shit! Where the hell were they while everybody was starving?

I took a deep breath, trying to cool myself down from the anger I had sent myself into. Rodrick whispers to me if I'm alright, and I nod to him. He has been quiet all day, but we did have a brief conversation right after lunch earlier. He seems alright enough, but honestly I don't think I'm looking for an ally. Only one can get out after all, and I don't feel like using somebody to win. I've always been too independent to accept help from others, my dad always told me.

The happiness that I felt at being able to get away from my dad's restricting rules has been replaced by a feeling of deep sadness and regret, after hours of thought. Yeah, I hated what little freedom I had, but in the end I at least knew that my dad cared about me. I just hope I can make it back home right now to apologize for giving him such hell. I gave him hell to prove my points, but he didn't deserve it.

As the evening faded into night, the train continued chugging on. I noticed Katniss chugging down a glass of alcohol. Haymitch was presumably in the bar car, but Katniss I assume had grown tired of Haymitch's company. We both remained silent until I finally decided to ask a question. "So, what do I do to survive?" Rodrick was in his bedroom.

Katniss looked back at me. Her words had a slight slur to them, enough for me to pick up on them. "To be honest with you, in order to stay alive, have a personality that the Capitolites can get behind. Make them like you."

That's never been an easy thing for me to do.

* * *

 **A/N: So there we go, wrapping the train rides up! Great great! Sorry I gave Peach a little bit less here, but when I just see less potential for some writing, I can't do much.**

 **-Zach**


	20. Training - Day 1

**Caleb Sapphire**

 **15**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

When I wake up, it's in something of a cold sweat. Where the hell am I? What happened? It's only when I notice the cityscape of the Capitol that I gather and compose myself. It was the first day of training. _Great_. Already I knew a major disadvantage, and that was the fact that I was weak. I wasn't afraid to admit it, but unless there is this miracle pill that can make me decently strong within five days, I'm going to be at a loss in that area.

" _Whew. Take this from the beginning, Caleb,"_ I tell myself as I deeply breath. " _Think happy thoughts. Don't lose those now._ " I would have to try as damn hard as I could in training today. If I try hard, then I can die knowing I did all I could.

As I leave my room, I notice a glass of water. It was half full. Hit with an intense thirst, I downed the entire glass. Continuing on, I left my room and began down the hallway that led to the dining room. There, I noticed Remal and Raelynn sitting down. Remal was drinking a cup of coffee, while Raelynn was drinking a cup of tea. Caetronia was nowhere to be seen, as was Calico.

I sat down next to Raelynn. She glanced over at me, "If you want coffee, or tea, they're right there." I reach for the coffee but I hear frantic footsteps behind me. As I look back, I see an avox. A male specificly. His hear was cut short like all avoxes' hair were. He grabbed the jug of coffee and poured it into the glass at my seat. I raised my hand to protest but I put it back down, deciding not to complain about it. I like to do my own things. Despite that, I smile and thank the avox as he leaves. The poor guy couldn't speak and was effectively a slave. It's only courtesy.

As I sip my coffee, Remal and Raelynn chat about topics, such as a cousin's wedding. I pay no attention. It didn't concern me after all. I hear Caetronia walk in excitedly, followed by the two stylists. Mettius was my stylist. He seemed alright. He was middle-aged or so. His hair was colored a purplish magenta, and his eyes an unnatural bright purple. Despite the unnatural colors, he seemed like a normal person; not like some of the more 'expressive' capitolites. Calico's stylist was Aulan, a quite younger, more normal looking guy. I haven't talked to him yet though. Mettius and Aulan sat down at the table.

"Breakfast will be served shortly, loves!" Caetronia enthuses and sits down. She snaps her fingers, and an avox rushes over and pours her a glass of coffee. "Where is Calico?"

Everybody looks around, but Calico is not to be found. Of course, she is in bed. The alarm must have not gone off for her. "I'll go get her," I get up from my seat and make my way back down the hallway. Our two bedrooms are located side by side. I knock lightly on the door. For a minute, there is silence. I knock once again, and I hear angry mumbling from inside. "You awake Calico?"

"Yes!" She yells. I back up from the door a little bit, then turn back towards the hallway, deciding to let her have her wake up moment. Three minutes later Calico walks out into the dining room. When the avox came to pour her coffe, she angrily said, "I can do it myself!" Much to Caetronia's displeasure.

What seemed to be the main dish for breakfast was a thin batter cake. Caetronia called it a crepe. On the crepe was a strawberry sauce and whipped cream. Sides consisted of hash browns, glazed donuts, toast with butter and several varieties of jam, fresh green and red grapes, and fish cakes. I found the crepes paticularly sweet. I had put peach jam on my toast, disregarding the butter. I noticed that while Calico ate the hash browns, buttered toast, and fish cakes, she did not eat anything else: The stuff that was sweet. For what reason I did not know.

Breakfast for the most part was quiet. I made a bit of conversation with Raelynn about advice in the arena. What she gave me was useful, from the sounds. After breakfast, our prep teams came in and rushed us off to our rooms. While I allowed the prep team to strip me down to get me ready, I heard Calico yelling. From the sounds of it, she had some pent up anger, or she was paticularly stubborn. Maybe she wasn't the best choice of an ally, but I guess I don't get many choices, do I?

After being dressed up in the training clothes, Calico and I entered the elevator. I heard Calico huffing, then she said, quite loudly, "I'll be your ally."

The first step to survival is now done.

* * *

 **Tiberian Lucceius**

 **38**

 **Head Trainer of the Training Center**

* * *

Tributes slowly file in to the Training Center. This would be my first year as head trainer, and I had plans of my own. In all honesty, I felt bad for the poor bastards who got reaped. Before this, I worked as a sword instructor. I took _this_ position because it was opened after Atala's untimely death, and because I wanted to let the tributes live as long as possible. My way of doing that was being a dickhead.

"Now listen up!" I yell to the entire crowd of tributes. "I only want to say this once! There are three days of training. There are many stations in this training center. There are no obligatory excersises, but I will strongly recommend that you spend time at the survival stations! Learning some of those skills, despite how boring they are, could save your asses in the arena! Do you all understand me?"

While mostly everybody mumbles yes, I notice the careers remain silent. With an even louder voice, I yell, "Do you understand me careers!" I won't play dumb like the other head trainers and act like I don't know about the careers. I knew they spend most of their time training on weapons, and ignoring the survival skills completely. That could be their downfall.

They all say yes attentively, but I know that they'll ignore the survival skills. That's their death now, not mine. I continue, "No fighting with the other tributes until the arena! Yes, I know that's hard for a few of you, but deal with it! If you need somebody to spar with, there are plenty of trainers! Get a move on now! Lunch is at noon!"

* * *

 **Darvin Lentini**

 **18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

The head trainer seemed like a real dickhead, calling us out like he did. We're careers! We've been training for years and he thinks we don't know survival skills. I took a deep breath and followed Bellona to the sword station. The sword was both of our choices of weapons, but I also knew that Bellona was quite adept in knives. After our spat on the train, we talked it out on the behest of Gallian, one of our mentors. I found myself taking quite a liking to Gallian. Even though Bellona and I are nowhere near perfect, our relationship is at least somewhat better. I know that she thinks I'm incompetent. I think she's a bit too cold. Already, I'm afraid that in her mind she is plotting against me. She is _dangerous_. That is a fact.

Bellona and I both agreed we would keep an eye on the other careers and talk about it at lunch to form the alliance. Bellona grabbed a falchion, while I grabbed a standard longsword. Meredith, Crest, and Jade all came over to the sword station. A lot of sword users it seemed. Knowing the gamemakers, they would only put a couple swords in the cornucopia to make us fight over them, verbally, or if it escalates, physically. Meredith grabbed a scimitar, Crest a longsword, and Jade dual ninjato swords.

I walk up to one of the sword trainers and say, "Spar me." The trainer nodded, then motioned for me to put down the sharp sword and instead grab a wooden blade.

"Trust me, they've modified the weight to be the same as the real deal," He reassures me. "It's only so nothing gets cut off before the games."

I set down the sword and grab a wooden replica. He motions for me to step up onto the platform. "I assume you know basic swordplay?" He asks.

"That, and more," I replied, giving a smirk at the same time.

"Then get in position." I followed those instructions and got in the stance I normally get in. I rolled the sword around in my hand before firmly grasping it, preparing for the sparring match. "Begin!" He exclaims. We both walk around on the platform, before I swing at his midsection from the right. He easily parries it, sending my blade downwards and to the left. I take the opportunity to swing at his neck, but once again, he parries, sending the blade backwards. I back up slightly, bringing my sword to a neutral position.

He thrusts at me, but I parry before sending my blade at his leg. It hits, and he concedes. "If that was an actual blade, and this was a real fight, that would have incapacitated me." I nod respectfully.

We continue sparring for about 20 minutes. I allow myself, albeit begrudgingly, to accept the advice he tells me. Although I defeated him the first spar, he defeated me about three times after that before I got another victory. I do have to admit, this guy is pretty damn good with a sword. I respect him for that. I do manage to get a couple more victories. When I decide to move on to the next station, I shake his hand, and bow my head.

On to the next station.

* * *

 **Juniper Webster**

 **12**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

So far training wasn't going the greatest. I tried the knots station, but I found myself fairly unable to tie the knots. I do honestly try! But the practical knots are too complicated for me to learn, tie, and remember. It's not that I'm not intelligent, I've had many people tell me I am extremely intelligent. It's just that knots are different. My rope always gets tangled up, or the knot just isn't how it look on the screen.

"Try tying a simpler knot," I hear a voice from behind me say. I turn around quickly to see a rather tall male. I believed it was the male from Six. He stepped forward. "Here, try a square knot."

"A square knot?" I ask curiously.

He nods. "The simplest knot in the world. You tie it from two ends of a single line. Here." He motioned for me to spread my arms apart. "Take the right end of your rope. Pass that end over the left end, pull it under, then pull." I followed his instructions to the word, eagerly waiting for more. "Now take the same end you began with, now your left end, and pass it over the right end, pull it under, and then pull." Upon completing his instructions, I got a weird looking knot with a small loop at the bottom.

He nods. "Very good. Now move onto harder knots on the program." He nodded goodbye. "Good luck."

Then, he left. Upon furthur thought, maybe he wouldn't be such a bad ally.

* * *

 **Crest Marlow**

 **18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

In the few hours I've been in the training center, I had done a few things. I'd tested out a sword. Although my weapon of choice was an axe, I dabbled with swords. Plus it probably wouldn't hurt to know a bit more on swordsplay. After the swords though, I moved on to axes, a weapon which I'm proficient with. I had sparred with the axe trainers, beating them a majority of the time. While the trainers are very good, I've been training my entire life, willingly or not. After weapons, Jade and I wandered over to the climbing station, where they had three stations set up. Jade and I both passed the tree climbing. We both failed the rock climbing the first few times, but we got the hang of it eventually. The third station was a mock building, which I passed but Jade failed.

Speaking of Jade, her and I talked last night. We seemed to be getting along better after our little arguement on the train. Augustus and Collic had said nothing in the matter, so we were getting along of our own volition. When the whistle rang out for lunch, Jade and I were just getting done with the climbing station. We follow the main crown into a rather large room where a long table with 24 seats was located. Jade and I sat down where the other careers saved us a seat.

"So, let's get right into this," Bellona begins with a monotone. "I think we can all agree that each of us has a weapon skill in some way or another." Everybody nods as the avoxes come out to serve lunch.

Darvin interrupts just as Bellona begins, "Then we're all in the alliance. I say that Bellona and I should be in charge."

"Hold up now," Phorcys interrupts. "Who the hell said you got to be in charge?"

"Pfft, oh please, Four. The last time somebody from District Four led the alliance, it was destroyed Day 3, less than halfway through that Games." Darvin argued backwards. Already, I was growing a bit of contempt for this guy. Was he good with a sword? Yeah, sure. But that attitude is what makes me dislike him already.

"First off," Phorcys replied back, "The tribute you speak of was a blithering idiot. Second off, you're exactly the way they area, which means I would have anybody _but_ you lead."

Darvin must have took _additional_ offense to it. "Listen here damnit, I've been waiting for this! I'm leading!"

"Darvin," Bellona interrupted, "Play it cool." She then turned to face Phorcys. "Darvin won't lead. I will."

"What?" Darvin yelled, prompting everybody else to look at us.

"Go back to your own business. Nothing to see," I tell them nonchalantly. They all hesitantly return to their own business.

Bellona then whispers to Darvin, him having a somewhat more mellow expression afterwards.

"Then it's all set?" Jade asks.

Bellona nods. "It's all set."

Something about Bellona's tone worries me. It worries me a lot.

* * *

 **Rodrick Gates**

 **18**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

The Training Center was truly massive. In the morning I had visited the shelter station, where I had learned how to make a shelter in the forest out of sticks. At that station, I also learned how to find natural shelter. Among that, I had also visited the weight-lifting, where I had lifted a respectable amount of weight. My body is strong from mining, plus all the years I've been working out.

I didn't eat much at lunch, surprisingly. I guess I just didn't have an appetite. I heard one of the careers yelling, but another one told us to return to our own business. So, the careers where already having disputes. Interesting. Peach and I hadn't spoke all morning. I guess we both just didn't really want to talk. I was fine with that, honestly.

After lunch, I wandered over to one of the weapons stations, where they had kamas. It looked kind of like a one sided pickaxe in a way. There, one of the trainers stood. I picked up one of the kamas and twisted it over in my hand. It was fairly light.

"Ah, taken an interest in the kama?" The trainer asked. He seemed fairly middle-aged. His hair was grey in most places surprisingly. You would think that as a capitolite he would dye his hair. I nodded in response to his question. "I'm assuming you've never handled a kama?"

"I've handled a pickaxe before," I mumble. I don't mumble in disrespect, it's just a bad habit.

"I'm sorry, could you say again?"

I make sure to raise my voice, "No. I haven't."

"Alright, well it's pretty simple to learn how. It's a one handed weapon." He took a kama of his one. He then proceeded to tell me the proper way to hold, and basic attacks and blocks. "So, you think you're ready to spar?" He asks. I nod. "Great, then pick up the practice kama."

We get in the sparring ring set up. "Positions... Begin." My first instinct is to attack, but I decide to wait for him to strike. "If you won't attack first, I will." He spinned his kama around and swung at my head, but I narrowly ducked and rolled. I bring my kama around to his chest, but he easily blocks and disarms me.

I crouch down, running my hand through my brown hair, sighing. The trainer gives me a sympathetic look. "Nobody became an expert at a weapon the first time they fought with it." I push myself up with my legs.

"I'll tell you what," the trainer began. "I can work with you for the rest of the afternoon to help you get the hang of this. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 **Lanni Telle**

 **16**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

"Solomon, I can do my own thing," I pleaded my case to him. Ever since we got down to the training center he's kept an ever watchful eye on me. I did not know why, but it was getting a bit annoying. Did he not trust me or something?

"I am letting you do your own thing," He argued back. "When have I interrupted you at all in training so far?"

"You haven't, but why do you keep watching me? Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that," Solomon said, with his tone a bit more colder. "I just want to make sure you're doing well with the stations." The stations I've been to so far had been the snare station, which I was able to get through easily, and the edible plants and insects station. I hadn't even touched the stations yet.

"Well, listen Solomon, I can handle my own." He threw his hands up and walked away over to the weapons. I appreciated his gesture on making sure I was doing fine, but at the same time it annoyed me. I notice him walk back over to the maces, where he was prior to when I called him over.

I decide to head over to the tree climbing station. The trainer there was a girl, who looked about the same age as myself. "So, wanna learn how to climb a tree?" She asks with a friendly tone.

"Yeah sure," I say quietely.

"Great! So obviously there are many different types of trees. The main thing you want to look for when you're climbing a tree is a low-hanging, sturdy branch. Of course, it's still possible to climb a tree without a main low-hanging branch, it's just a lot harder. Branches are your friends here. Watch me." She begins climbing one of the fake trees they have. She demonstrates where some of the best branches to climb on are. When she gets back down, she's as speedy as ever. Then she tells me, "Now you try."

I hesitantly walk up to the tree and stretch my weak leg out. That might be a bit of a challenge. I breath in deeply, and grab towards one of the more stronger looking branches. When I pull up, however, the branch falls. My fall didn't have any height to it at all.

The trainer then stated, "Looks can be deceiving. Test any branch before you trust it with your body weight." I nodded and returned back to scanning for a good path to climb up. I notice almost what seems like a steep stairwell. I grab the other low-hanging branch on the base, and pull up, while simultaneously scurrying up with my feet. I'm able to get onto the branch, but I then go for the next branch in the same manner.

I'm able to climb up a few more branches until I'm winded. The next branch is simply too high up for my to get too. I'm about halfway up the tree. I decide to try for the branch anyways, but I made a fatal mistake. The branch snapped when I pulled on it.

The last thing I see before I plummet down is Solomon's worrying eyes.

* * *

 **Della Asterine**

 **13**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

The sound of a girl thumping on the mat could be heard throughout the entire training center, despite it's great size. I saw a few blue shirted men come in and help her up. I lean over to the instructor at the camoflauge station and asked, "Is she going to be alright?"

The instructor nodded and said, "Falls like that happen all the time. The doctors are always able to fix it easily and in a timely manner." I nodded, understandingly. He continued, "So, you want to learn some more advanced camoflauge?"

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm good for now." I wander away from the camoflauge station and look around for what to do. So far today I've been at the knot tying station, where I had some difficulties. I've also been at the rope climbing, but I didn't find much luck there, either. It seemed like the day was winding down now. The clock said there were 30 minutes left until the end of the training day.

I look over at the Gauntlet. It was this high-intensity training course where you ran from one platform and obstacle to the next, all while being swung at by the trainers. I'd been working up the courage to try and run through it, but I was afraid of being hurt. I saw some of the bigger kids from the upper districts try it earlier. Maybe I could do it well, like they did. I decide to do it.

"Welcome to the gauntlet," the male trainer begins. "This is a high-intesity free-running and agility course. Your goal is to make it to the end without falling off. Our goal is to knock you off with these clubs." When I express a look a worry at the club, he assures me, "These clubs won't break bones, don't worry. They're padded, and are only enough to give you a kick. You ready?"

I nodded, feeling determined. "I'm ready as ever."

"Great, step up on this platform here please." I comply with his orders and push myself up. I can see the entire course of platforms. It twists and winds around, with a trainer stationed at many corners and straights. The trainer looks at me and says, "Begin whenever you're ready." She then broadcasts out to the other trainers, "Gauntlet, prepare!"

I take a deep breath, and begin running, jumping up and down from platforms. The height difference inbetween them is minor, but gradually they speed up. The trainers begin swinging the clubs at me. I jumped over one as it goes under my legs, and duck as one goes above my head.

A few platforms down the track, I feel a club hit me in my leg. My head goes in first towards the platform, and a sharp pain spreads throughout my head. I hear a frenzy of people around me as my vision becomes faint. I reach up to my forehead and feel blood.

The last thing I think of is what had happened to cause this. Then my vision goes dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this update out. So, tell me guys, what do you think?**

 **What did you think of the two accidents in training so far?**

 **How do you think the career alliance will work out?**

 **Who do you think might ally?**


End file.
